Arthur (Pendragon?)
by Kitiara Raistlin
Summary: Arthur wakes up one morning to find no one remembers who he is, or that Uthur ever even had a son. As he struggles to regain his identity he starts to wonder: does he really want to?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This story is set during season two._

* * *

Chapter One

Arthur groaned inwardly as he shifted in his bed. He ached in several places. Yesterday's tournament had been brutal. He yawned. Merlin should be coming in soon to wake him up. There was training for the knights after breakfast. His father wanted him sitting in on a meeting with a diplomat from a neighboring kingdom after lunch. Tonight there was the grand feast. A long, busy day ahead, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He considered getting up now, but closed his eyes and decided to wait for Merlin. He'd be there soon and it'd…

He fell back asleep.

Arthur jerked awake several hours later. He glanced out the window. Darn it! It must be near noon. Why hadn't Merlin come!

He jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could. He ran out, down the hallway and headed for the stairs. He was torn between making his way to the training field or heading towards Gaius's and having a good long yell at Merlin. His temper won out.

He burst into the physician's home and Merlin, who had a huge stack of books in one hand and putting them away with the other, gave a large jump and dropped everything as the door banged back.

"What's the idea-"

But Arthur interrupted. "What do you think you're doing here?! You were supposed to wake me up hours ago!"

Merlin's eyebrows shot up.

"I missed the training! The knights will have all been out there waiting all morning and what were you doing? Sleeping in?"

"Uh well…" Merlin seemed to be eying all the exits.

"Sometimes Merlin, I think you must be trying to be this completely useless!"

"Look," interrupted Merlin, "I'm sorry if you slept late but I-"

"You're *sorry*? Why aren't earth didn't you come?"

"I'm sorry," Merlin repeated, "But I really have no idea who you are or what you're talking about!"

Arthur blinked and then felt himself grow angrier. "Merlin let me tell you, a practical joke isn't going to make me feel any more friendly towards you!"

"Look this isn't a joke," said Merlin, a note of complete confusion in his voice, "I really don't know why you think you know me!"

Really, Arthur had had no idea Merlin was this good of an actor. But, he added to himself, he was certainly debuting the skill at the wrong time.

"Look Merlin," said Arthur.

"How do you even know my name?" Merlin broke in.

"If you don't stop this right now," Arthur said, raising his voice. "I swear I'll throw you into the dungeons for the day. Now stop this ridiculous-"

He heard the front door open and he turned around to see Gaius enter. Gaius looked at him a moment and then addressing Merlin asked,

"Do I have a patient?"

"You have a nutter," muttered Merlin. Then, slowly edging away from Arthur he told Gaius, "He keeps going on about how I was supposed to wake him up this morning."

"Were you?" Gaius frowned.

"How could I have? I've never seen him before in my life!"

"Now really," snapped Arthur, "This has gone too far Merlin!"

Gaius frowned and came farther into the room, approaching Arthur. "How do you know his name?"

"Gaius!" exclaimed Arthur appalled. Surely Merlin couldn't have gotten him on board for this inane prank too.

Gaius looked slightly surprised at his own name but continued. "Look why don't you sit down? Maybe tell us your name and tell me how you're feeling and I'll look you over, maybe you were drinking a little last night?"

"Or a lot this morning…" Merlin said under his breath, but it reached Arthur's ears.

Arthur looked from one to the other of them. Sure, he could believe Merlin doing this. Maybe the man overslept himself, maybe he just forgot about waking him up. Maybe he thought this was a funny way to get out of trouble. But he could not imagine Gaius going along with it. So if this wasn't just an absurd lapse of judgment on the physician's part…what was wrong with them? What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arthur felt himself sink into a chair and look up at Gaius and Merlin. He felt torn between confusion and doubt.

"Alright," he said, trying to sound calm, "You don't….know me." There was a hint of a question in his voice.

"Here," said Gaius, reaching over for a bottle and pouring a small concoction into a cup and handing it to Arthur, "Why don't you drink this? Maybe it will clear your brain a little."

"My brain's not the one that needs clearing," Arthur said a little dryly, but he took and gulped it down. Instantly he regretted it. "Erg, that's foul. What is that?"

"Just a small mixture that should help hangovers and negative effects of drinking."

"I'm not drunk," snapped Arthur, "It's you all I'm worried about. If this is real…and I have to believe it is because surely you Gaius wouldn't do this…would you?"

"If I knew you who you were young man," said Gaius very seriously, "I promise you, I would tell you right now." Gaius felt a tug on his sleeve and saw Merlin gesturing to the side. "Excuse me," he said to Arthur, who had buried his face in his hands. He stepped away with Merlin into a corner of the room and looked questioningly.

"Are we sure he's safe?" asked Merlin. "I mean the man must be mad. Before you came in he was threatening to throw me in the dungeons. He doesn't seem stable."

"Well," said Gaius confidently, "If he really is crazy, and dangerously unstable, I have confidence you could handle anything he were to try. And he seems so confused. We have to help him. It could be as simple as a misunderstanding."

"I don't see how this could be a misunder-"

Merlin was interrupted by Arthur, who was standing to his feet.

"Alright!" Arthur clapped his hands together. "I'm going to assuming that you are both deadly serious. You really don't know me. One man, I might, *might* be able to attribute to natural causes, both two men is too much. Something is going on and we need to find out what. I need-, no,* you* both need help. You don't remember me now, what if this gets worse and you forget other things. Perhaps you already have…maybe this is some sort of illness and you'll forget everything…"

Merlin snorted.

"I'm afraid," said Gaius, "In all my years I've never heard of a disease that would explain what you are describing. While there are illnesses that affect the mind…"

"Maybe that's what he's got," suggested Merlin.

"Look, Merlin," snapped Arthur, "I'm making allowances because at the moment you don't remember any better but I swear, if you keep this up, I'm throwing you in the stocks whether you remember my or not!'

"Really? And why on earth do you think you have that power?"

"Because I'm the Prince you dolt!"

There was a very long silence.

"Perhaps you should sit back down," said Gaius gently.

"No I will not sit back down! I am Arthur Pendragon! Uther's son and the heir to the throne!"

"Are you trying to say," said Gaius gently, coming forward and laying a kindly hand on Arthur's shoulder. "That you think you are Uther's…child?"

"Yes!"

"I see….and who do you believe is your mother?"

Arthur sighed in exasperation. "My mother was the Lady Ygraine, who else?"

Gaius shook his head. "Look here my dear boy, Ygraine never had any living children. She died in childbirth along with the baby."

It was at this point that the last vestige of hope that Gaius might just be pulling his leg evaporated in Arthur. Gaius would never use his mother's death like that.

Arthur took a deep breath. They could figure out what was going on later, now he just needed to get them to believe him.

"Alright, look let me prove to you what I am saying, come up to the castle with me. I'll show you my bedroom. We'll talk to my Father and Morgana and they'll back up my story. "

Gaius looked doubtful. "I doubt we should bring this up with the King, it would only distress him."

"We're talking to my father! You're his oldest friend! He'll be concerned and his word you might actually take on this. Now come on! Both of you," he snapped at Merlin, who he noticed trying to sneak towards his bedroom door.

He headed for the exit only glancing behind his shoulder once to make sure they were both following. Gaius looked troubled but was moving.

Merlin stood stock still for a moment but as he saw Gaius follow he sighed and hurried to catch up. If this man was crazy, he couldn't very well leave Gaius alone with him.

The three hurried across the courtyard, up the front steps and into the castle, up more stairs through a hallway and in a few minutes Arthur was bursting into a bedroom and looking expectant as he turned on Merlin and Gaius and gestured triumphantly.

"There!" he announced. "This room is full of my things! There's my sword lying on the table, the closet is full of my clothes and my spares boots are right here next to the door where Merlin forgot to put them away."

Gaius looked around the bedroom and frowned. It was odd. He moved towards the closet and opened. There were indeed clothes in there and they did look expensively made. But, he reminded himself, that did not make them this man's. He frowned and shook his head.

"Whosever this room is-" he began.

"It's mine!"

"I could say it was mine," pointed out Merlin. "That wouldn't prove anything."

"Look Merlin," said Arthur rubbing his forehead. "I've met your mother! Her name is Hunith. I met your friend William. I went to your village and we saved it from an overlord!"

Merlin frowned. "My village was threatened. I went back." He stopped abruptly and shifted his weight. He couldn't really continue to explain to this man that he'd fought off Kanen and his men with magic.

Of course, how did this man know his mother's name? He had mostly been concerned that this a was lunatic who might lose control. Now he was more worried he was something far more sinister.

Arthur let out a grunt of exasperation. "Fine. We'll go to my father next, maybe you'll actually believe him!"

He whirled around and made for the door.

Gaius hurried to catch up as Arthur practically jogged down the hallway.

"I really don't think we should bother the king with this," he said, trying to sound soothing. "Whatever is going on-"

"Not bother him? His chief physician has gone mad, he needs to know about this! You will believe *him* won't you?" asked Arthur, glancing towards him quickly. "If he identifies me as his son, you will believe him?"

"Yes," said Gaius hesitantly.

"Good, then come on." Arthur sped up and moved towards the throne room. The large oak doors were opened and he swept passed them and entered the room.

Several people were already there. A handful knights and a courtier or servant here or there. Uther was seated on his throne with Morgana at one hand talking to him. She was laughing, Uther was smiling. The looked relaxed. Even with the troubling events, Arthur couldn't help but take a moment to feel relieved. There had been something off between the two of them for some time now. Ever since Gwen's father's death, things…things had not been the same. It was good to see them getting along.

"Your Majesty," said Arthur, stepping closer to the throne. He noticed the guards seemed to become a little more alert as he moved forward. "There's something wrong."

"Indeed?" asked Uther. He looked startled but gestured to Morgana to step away. "How may I help you?"

"It's Gaius. Gaius and Merlin they don't seem…" Arthur shifted, a little embarrassed. He wasn't quite sure how to say this. "…to be able to remember me."

Uther raised an eyebrow towards Gaius.

"This isn't a joke, as absurd as it sounds. This is real! Something is very wrong with both of them. You have to tell them who I am!"

"And who exactly are you?" asked Uther. Arthur groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: To clarify so you know the time frame for when this story takes place, it takes place a some time after 'The Sins of the Father' in season two._

_Also, thank you so much for all the positive reviews . It means a lot, *a lot*._

* * *

Chapter 3

He probably should have made a hasty exit at around that point, somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was yelling at him to be careful. But Arthur ignored it. He was gripped by an overwhelming necessity to make this stop. To make Uther, Gaius, Merlin, and from the strange looks she was giving him, Morgana, remember him.

"I'm your son!" he yelled. "You have to remember me!"

Uther's face instantly went from perplexed to stony. "I do not have a son."

"Yes! You do! Look I don't know what's going on here but you have to believe me!"

"If I were you," said Uther, his voice cold. "I would leave now."

"There has to be a way I can prove this to you! Look last week, there was the meeting with the Ambassador sent by King Halren? We were the only three in the room. I can tell you exactly what he said. The terms that were proposed for a treaty to govern the southern woods that border his territory-"

Uther stood up abruptly. "How do you know about that?"

"Because I'm as the Prince of Camelot I sat in on the meeting! There were only the three of us there!"

"As heir to the throne of Camelot *Morgana* was present. You, I have never seen before in my life. And the knowledge you have of the meeting is suspicious to say the least."

"Your Majesty," said Gaius quickly. "I don't think he is anything sinister. He's just confused. No doubt he's sick in the head."

"That would not explain how he knows the contents of a private meeting that transpired in this castle! Morgana," he said, turning to her, "I assume you told no one?"

"No, of course not," she shook her head.

Uther turned back towards Arthur and studied him very gravely. "I must ask you, and for your own sake I strongly urge you to tell me the truth; how do you know what was discussed during that meeting?"

Arthur wavered. He knew that look of his father's. He had seen it directed at other people but never at himself. It never boded well. But he had to make Uther listen. He had to make him believe him.

"Please father," said Arthur, desperation slipping into his voice. "Just give me a few minutes. I can tell you more things, things only your son would know! I am your son! Look at me! Look at my face. You always said I had my mother's eyes, her hair. I-"

He knew instantly he'd gone the wrong direction.

Uther's face turned furious and he gestured angrily to two guards who instantly stepped forward and grabbed Arthur by the arms.

"If," said Uther, anger seething from his voice, "You do not feel like disclosing your sources at the moment, perhaps you will feel more inclined after a few days in the dungeons? Take him away!"

"Please, Your Majesty, I know this man," said a tentative voice from the doorway. Everyone turned.

"Gwen," breathed Arthur, relief surging through him.

"You know him Gwen?" asked Morgana surprised.

"Yes." Gwen stepped further into the room. Her arms were filled with a stack of sheets. Arthur has never felt happier to see her.

"Who is he?" demanded Uther.

But would he believe her? Arthur wondered. Would his father take the word of a servant girl? Even one close to Morgana? As he remembered the look on his father's face when he had mentioned his mother, Arthur doubted it.

"Well I don't know him personally," said Gwen, a little hesitantly. "He's been around the poorer parts of Camelot these past few weeks."

What? Arthur looked at her sharply.

"I think he came here from the village Gorrick. They say he was in a battle many years ago and got a terrible head wound and he's never been the same since. He thinks he's someone new practically every week." Gwen's voice grew steadier as she continued. "Last week he said he was an important diplomat. The week before it was tailor. Next week he'll probably think he's a candlestick maker and start measuring everyone's candlesticks. He's just sick, he's not dangerous Your Majesty, and there have never been any reports of violence by him."

By the time she had finished Arthur's jaw was hanging open. Which probably supported her story that he wasn't all there when Uther looked him over thoughtfully.

"But how did he know about the meeting with the Ambassador from Halren?"

"Well…" said Gwen slowly. "I heard the Ambassador went to the tavern one night while he was here and…had a little too much. No precise details were given, but he did give a few hints. Probably a few of them," she waved at Arthur, "Reached him."

"But he said he knew details."

"He didn't actually give any of them," pointed out Morgana thoughtfully, "He did knew what the treaty was concerning but while he claimed to know the details he didn't give any of them."

"Is this true?" asked Uther, looking at Arthur, "Do you know the precise contents of the treaty and the meeting which took place with the Ambassador?"

"I…" Arthur cut off abruptly. It'd be smarter to shut up, he thought. "No. I don't."

Uther remained studying him for another minute and then waved the guards away. "Very well," he said. "Release him. Gaius will you take him to your house and look him over, see if there's anything you can do for him, but," he looked very sternly at Arthur. "I don't want to see you in my castle again, and I had better hear no more about you claiming to be the Prince of Camelot."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur felt Gaius lay a hand on his arm and gently lead him away. Vaguely he sensed himself being walked through hallways and out into the courtyard but he felt too dazed to take note. He wanted to wake up; he wanted this all to be some awful dream. If Merlin woke him up now, he wouldn't care what time it was.

His own father had denied him. His own father did not know his name or face. His own father had no memory of him.

Gaius led him through the door into the large front room of his house and set him down on a low bench. Merlin and Gwen followed behind.

"Will he be alright?" asked Gwen.

"We will see," said Gaius, "Tell me, what else do you know about him? Do you have any further information on this head injury?"

"Oh," Gwen looked embarrassed, "Actually, I've never heard of this man before in my life."

Merlin grinned. "You mean you just completely lied to the King?"

"I had to," said Gwen, shaking off her embarrassment and meeting Gaius' frown with a look of defiance. "I was walking past when I heard all the shouting. The poor man is clearly confused if he's insisting he's someone that never existed and Uther was going to throw him in the dungeon. And what if what that's wrong with him," she waved at Arthur, "doesn't get any better? In fact being thrown into the dungeon could make it worse. And in a few day's he could still be insisting he's the Prince of Camelot? What would Uther do then? Torture him? Kill him? I learned to well Uther's sense of justice at my father's trial."

Gaius sighed. "I understand how you feel Guinevere. But you took a terrible chance if Uther ever finds out."

Gwen bit her lip and then gesturing to the sheets she was holding said, "I have to get back to work." She turned to leave.

"Thank you Gwen," said Arthur abruptly. She turned and looked at him. "Thank you for what you just did for me."

"You're welcome…what's your name?"

"Arthur."

She smiled. "You're welcome Arthur." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Alright young man," said Gaius as the door shut behind her. "Let look you over. Maybe you can tell us a little bit about yourself, what do you remember?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," sighed Arthur, burying his head in his hands.

"Well maybe if you told us something that made sense, we'd believe you?" suggested Merlin brightly.

Arthur shot him a look. "Thank you Merlin. That's really helpful. As always."

"I can't help but notice you do seem to know all of our names. That is peculiar. Granted that information could be learned fairly easily while spending a short time in Camelot…" Gaius mused.

"Gwen might have been making that whole story up out of thin air," said Merlin, "But it certainly would fit."

"Could you all just stop it!" snapped Arthur. "I don't need to hear you all speculating on why and how I'm crazy. I know I'm not crazy. I know I'm Arthur Pendragon."

"You heard what His Majesty said," said Gaius firmly. "And you also heard Gwen. If you do not want to end up in a great deal of trouble you will stop this instantly. I know you may very well believe yourself to be the prince, but let me assure you things that seem real are not always. There are many poor souls in the world that suffer from delusions and each believes very firmly in their reality. But you are in very grave danger with this illusion."

"Illusion…" murmured Arthur. He sat for a moment in thought.

Of course the only explanation for what was happening was magic. That was obvious. There was no other way everyone could have forgotten. And he knew he wasn't crazy. Right?...no, he wasn't. He was Arthur Pendragon. Uther's heir. This was all a spell. But how far did that spell go? Did it affect just Camelot? Or did it reach beyond? He had to be able to break it somehow, but where to begin? He had never heard of a spell like this and he had no idea who could have cast it, or why.

Gaius asked several questions about his health, checked him over and finally gave him something to drink which he said might help him to think clearer. It was moving on to late evening by the time Gaius had finished and Arthur was just realized he had nowhere to go, no money and no friends, when Gaius asked him kindly if he would like to sleep on the floor for the night.

Arthur accepted quickly. Sleep tonight, and if things were the same in the morning he would decide what to do. Find the sorcerer who cast it? Find a way to break the spell? He would decide tomorrow. He yawned and suddenly found himself immeasurably tired. He began to suspect that perhaps what Gaius had given had actually been to help him sleep, and he sighed at the thought. Clearly Gaius was no closer to believing him. But as he lay down on the blanket Merlin had spread on the floor for him, he couldn't really find it in him to care at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Merlin lay awake, listening to the sounds of Camelot falling asleep. He heard the last shops being closed up, the last horse being led to the stable, and finally the last drunk stumbling home from the tavern as it closed up.

He sat up in bed and strained his ears to catch any sound from downstairs. Other than Gaius' usual snore, he heard nothing, no movement. Gently, being careful to walk softly, he got out of bed and crept softly across the room and down the hall.

He surveyed the large room. It was easy enough to remember where Gaius' bed was and avoid it, but he had to strain his eyes in the darkness to make out the dark shape that was Arthur's.

He careful slid along the wall. He reached the front door and slowly eased it open, wincing as it gave one particularly loud squeak and then he was through and outside.

He sped up now, hurrying towards one of the side gates of the city.

Twenty minutes, and a simple spell to distract the guards at the gate, later and he was out in the woods. He walked quickly looking about him for landmarks, making sure he was on the right path. He was so busy following the path, he nearly jumped when the figure stepped out from behind the tree.

"You should be more careful," said the cloaked shape, "Always be on your guard. I could have been anyone."

"Morgause," said Merlin, smiling, "Sorry if I'm late."

"Not at all." The figure pushed back the hood of its cloak, revealing the woman's face and letting her blonde curls loose. "Let's walk."

She turned and started into the woods, Merlin falling into step beside her.

"How is Morgana?" she asked, after a minute of silence.

"She's good, she's really good," said Merlin, "The bracelet seems to have really helped. Gwen says she hasn't had a nightmare in weeks."

"Good…you told no one it was from me?"

"No, I didn't…" Merlin hesitated a minute and then asked, "But I don't understand…you ask after her every time, you had me make sure she got the bracelet. You obviously worry and care about her, why don't you let me bring her one night? We could trust her."

"It's dangerous Merlin. At least, at the moment," said Morgause firmly. "She's is Uther's heir, and you yourself have said she supports him."

"Well yes," admitted Merlin, "She does support him but she also questions him. She's not as convinced all magic's evil as Uther is. She could be brought around."

"Maybe, but what if she could not? What if loyalty to Uther wins out and she tells him about me, or about you. We cannot risk it. Not now." Morgause stopped and turned to look Merlin squarely in the eyes. "Not yet. Listen to me. If you joined me Merlin…if we worked together, our combined power would be unstoppable! We could create a world where all can live in peace. Think about what we could do."

"I've always felt," said Merlin after a long thoughtful silence, "That I had to have been given this magic for a reason. There must be something good I was meant to do with it. When my mother sent me here to Camelot I'd hope maybe…I'd find what that reason was…but I'm just as lost here. And seeing Uther grow more and more hateful towards magic…I grow even more confused. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Merlin, we could accomplish great things, we could create a great era. Together."

* * *

Arthur was startled awake by a loud creek. He glanced towards the front door. A murky light, suggesting early dawn, illuminated a figure coming in, and as the person turned to close the door behind it, Arthur was just barely able to recognize Merlin's face.

Arthur closed his eyes again and listened as Merlin creep slowly across the room and up the stairs. He wondered what Merlin had been up to.

He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but the effects of whatever Gaius' had given him, had worn off and his mind was racing through the events of yesterday.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Well, he decided, he was going to get nowhere until he found out what kind of spell it was that had taken away all memories of him and how to break it. He could try and track down the person who had cast it but at the moment he had no leads in that direction.

Of course finding out how to break the spell would also prove difficult. As Uther's son he knew nothing about magic or anyone who used it.

Now that wasn't quite true was it? He reminded himself. He did know of the druids and since no one was remembering him maybe they would be more open to helping him then they would if they knew he was Arthur Pendragon.

He supposed the it was possible the spell only affected Camelot. But if so, he could find people, Kings, noblemen, friends of his father, who Uther might believe.

Either way, he decided, rolling over and closing he eyes again, now he had a plan. Tomorrow he would leave Camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Morgana sat up sleepily in bed and watched as Gwen laid out her dress for the day. She absently stroked the bracelet on her wrist. She had found it one evening, placed on her nightstand with a simple note saying 'From a friend, to keep the nightmares away'. She hadn't known what to make of it at the time and she still didn't. She had slipped it on, with an absent thought that it was ridiculous. She had been so exhausted that night after so many days without rest she had fallen asleep almost at once. And she had slept peacefully through until dawn. She had told herself it was a coincidence. Sheer happenstance. But she had worn the bracelet the next night nonetheless. And the night after. And every night since. And not one nightmare had troubled her.

"That young man," she asked Gwen, abruptly trying to distract her own thoughts. "The one in the throne room yesterday. How is he?"

"I think he's alright, my lady," shrugged Gwen, "He spent the night at Gaius'. Gaius said he calmed down somewhat but still seemed confused. And apparently he left very early this morning."

"Left where?"

"Camelot. He bought a horse and road away."

"Well," said Morgana, pushing away her blankets and rising. "That may be for the best. Uther was very upset last night. The man was delusional but still, just hearing his claims..."

"I know," nodded Gwen.

"Uther will always miss his son, though he never knew him," said Morgana, almost to herself. "Though the baby died with the Lady Ygraine…he still…"

"It must be very hard for him," agreed Gwen as she put out Morgana's shoes.

"Yes. I'm all he has. I've tried hard to be enough but sometimes…I know he wishes…" Morgana sighed.

"You have meant the world to the King," said Gwen gently, placing a hand on Morgana's arm.

"I try to understand him. I try to support and love him. I can't agree with many of the things he does, but I try to understand them. One day I'm going to take his place. One day I'll be Queen of Camelot…I hope I can right the wrongs. At the same time however, remembering that…I can understand why…why he's so afraid all the time."

"Uther? Afraid?"

"Yes. He's afraid of magic. But I think he's also afraid of himself. But I don't think he always realizes that."

Gwen handed Morgana her comb.

* * *

Arthur hadn't fallen back asleep after making his decision. He had waited a little awhile, and after formalizing more of his plans he had gotten up and left quietly. Vividly remembering his father's warning to not return to the castle, he was tense as he snuck along the hallways and made towards his bedroom. Once there he had fished an old pack out from the back of the closet and stuffed it with a few clothes. He then buckled his sword on and pulled a small bag of coins out from the desk.

He suspected no one would miss these things. After all they were his things and no one missed him. But a horse from the royal stables might be another matter, so once he finally reached the safety of the town he made his away to the public stables and bought a horse.

He rode it back to Gaius'. Gaius and Merlin were just sitting down to breakfast. Merlin looked extremely sleepy. Once again Arthur wondered where he had snuck off to the night before.

"Ah," said Gaius, as he entered. "I thought you'd run off. Sit down and eat."

Deciding it was better to leave full, Arthur had sat and Merlin had handed him a bowl of…something. He wasn't sure what it was supposed to be from looking at it and was even less sure once he had tasted it.

"Err..it's…" he coughed, "Very…er…"

He must have made a face because Merlin laughed and nodded. "But you get used to Gaius' cooking," he added, "Eventually…I hope."

"I'm not sure if that would be a good thing, or really really scary," said Arthur.

"Now no one is forcing either of you to eat anything," said Gaius. "Maybe I'll let you try making breakfast tomorrow yourself Merlin?"

"It couldn't be much worse," Arthur said.

Merlin snorted.

"Well now," said Gaius, as Merlin hastily volunteered to get rid of the leftovers as soon as Gaius had finished eating. "About you." He turned to look at Arthur. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Nothing," said Arthur standing up. And for the first time Gaius noticed the sword. His eyebrows rose. "I'm leaving Camelot for the time being."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. What I have to do may take a while. I have to…" he nearly confided in Gaius. But remembering his disbelief of the day before, he decided against it. "…find someone. I think they might be able me to help me."

"I see."

There had always been times Arthur had wondered what went inside the old physician's head. But never more than now.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" asked Merlin, who seemed to have warmed up somewhat to Arthur over their shared dislike of Gaius' cooking.

"No, I don't think so. Not at the moment. But thank you." He realized he was feeling touched by Merlin's offer. Merlin would have helped him before, instantly, and had in fact helped on many occasions, but he had always been his man servant. It was his job. Even when Merlin went above and beyond his duty, even during that awful moment when that sorceress had tricked him with the image of his mother and he had almost killed his own father…even then when Merlin had saved him from a mistake he would have regretted his whole life, Merlin knew he was a prince and knew his father was the king. There were so many aspects involved; maybe none of them had occurred to Merlin, but they were there, and Arthur knew them. But here Merlin was offering help, for no reason, other than to offer help. And as Arthur road out of Camelot a short time later, he realized how much that really meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Arthur wrapped his horse's reigns around the post and walked into the tavern. He ordered a tankard of beer from the owner and then sat down in the corner of the room.

It'd been three weeks since he had left Camelot. For several days, at every village he would come to he would stop and ask after King Uther and his family. He was given the same response every time. The only family was his ward the Lady Morgana. Arthur had kept asking, hoping eventually, the farther away from Camelot he got, the spell's influence would have to stop and his concern only increased each time he was proven otherwise.

He had started reaching out to contact the druids. In some ways it was easier than it would have been three weeks ago, without the suspicion the Prince asking after the druids would normally have caused. While people were hesitant at first to confide in a stranger, Arthur was able to put the diplomatic skills he had learned from his father to good use to get them talking.

He had finally been promised a guide who would lead him to the druids. He had been sent here to the tavern to meet him.

But he had heard a lot of other things to. Things he almost wished he could have forgotten. He had heard how many of Uther's anti-magic laws were abused by those putting them into practice. He had heard many people's views on the laws to begin with. He had heard much more dissention then he had thought there had been. A picture had begun to be painted of his father that he was not entirely sure he could deny. He had always known his father was firm and sometimes hard, but he had always thought him fair. But seeing him through the villagers' eyes…he began to wonder.

He took a drink of his beer and ran a hand over his eyes. His coin was running out. His horse had thrown a shoe. He was tired. And he was more than ready to be remembered already.

The tavern door opened and a man came in. He surveyed the room and then spotting Arthur began to approach him. Arthur sat up straighter. It took a moment to place the face in these unfamiliar surroundings, but Arthur recognized this man. And he was approaching him; he was sitting down in front of Arthur, opening his mouth, preparing to speak. For a moment Arthur felt his hopes rise at the idea that just maybe this man recognized him too.

"You're the man who wants the guide…into the forest?" asked the man, carefully phrasing his question.

Arthur felt his hope sink. "Yes…you don't know me do you?"

"No," said the man, frowning. "Should I?"

"Well there's a question with a very complicated answer," sighed Arthur. He frowned. "Wait. You're the one going to lead me to the dr-" The man shot him a warning look, and Arthur quickly corrected himself. "Into the forest?"

"Yes. I am."

"How do you…know the forest?"

"I…am friends with some people who live in them. We should get going if we want to reach the particular area of the woods you're interested in before dark. My name is Lancelot by the way." He held out his hand.

Arthur took and shook it. "Arthur, I'm Arthur."

* * *

As Arthur followed Lancelot deep into the forest he couldn't keep the questions from rushing through his head, all wondering how Lancelot had ended up as a friend of the Druids. Had he always been? Was he himself a druid? Perhaps the griffin had been of his own making, summoned as a way to gain Arthur's favor with its defeat? But then after defeating it, Lancelot had not stayed around to reap the rewards. He had left Camelot to prove himself worthy of knighthood, but how had that led to this? He wanted to ask Lancelot these questions, but with Lancelot clearly not remembering him it would have been difficult and besides, when being taking to druids did not seem a good time to start claiming an acquaintance with Uther.

Lancelot was friendly during the walk. He seemed to be on his guard, and Arthur was sure he was taking him on a more round about root then was necessary (to extremely effective results, Arthur could not have found his way again had his life depended on it) but Lancelot passed a few pleasantries and joked occasionally as they walked along.

It was coming on evening when they reached the encampment. The first sounds Arthur heard were children playing. Then the trees gave way a little and they stepped into a clearing. There were probably about fifty people there, including women and children. Tents were set up and fires were crackling with several pots of food sizzling over them. Lancelot weaved through the groups, leading Arthur to the back of the clearing and up a small embankment. On top of the embankment sat a druid Arthur was surprised to recognize. It was the same man he had handed Mordred to.

"This is Iseldir," said Lancelot, making the introductions. "This is Arthur, the man who has been asking about the druids."

Iseldir gestured for Arthur to take a seat. Lancelot discreetly took up a position nearby. Clearly he did not all together trust Arthur and was prepared to defend Iseldir should the need arise.

"It is good to know you," said Iseldir, smiling. "I hope we can help you. The man who told us about you said you claimed to be in grave need of assistance."

"Yes," said Arthur. "I am."

"What is your problem?"

"I think I'm under a spell. Or else everyone else is," said Arthur. Finally being able to express his fear out loud gave him a sense of relief and he felt emboldened to continue. "You won't believe this, no one else does, but I know you. We've met before. I've met *him* before." He waved at Lancelot. Lancelot opened his mouth to protest but Arthur continued. "I know, I know, as far you're concerned you've never seen me before and don't remember me. Probably think I'm crazy. But I'm not. I know I'm not! Some things are different for instance Morga-" Arthur hesitated. These were still druids and Iseldir would not remember his claim of indebtedness to him for saving Mordred. Convincing him he was Arthur Pendragon might be even more fatal then failing to convince his father of it. "My own father doesn't remember me. But at the same time, the same day I woke up to this nightmare, I woke up in my own room, with my own things still there. I do exist, but no one remembers! I can't prove it! I've tried and all it does it cause people to start backing away from me slowly, but I swear this is true!"

Iseldir frowned thoughtfully. "That is curious. Tell me, people have absolutely no memory of you, from anytime in your life?"

"No…" said Arthur, "As far as they know I was never even born."

"Even your birth is forgotten?"

"Yes…well actually," said Arthur, a thought dawning, "It's very strange. I never thought about it before now but…they remember my mother having a child, but that it died at birth along with her. She did die having me. But there was no child that died with her."

Iseldir sat thinking for several long minutes. At last he rose to his feet. "I must ask you to wait here a short time. I believe I have an answer to what is happening to you, but first I wish to consult with some others to be sure."

Lancelot stayed behind as Iseldir walked away, he watched Arthur curiously. He cleared his throat.

"So…where exactly are we supposed to have met?"

Arthur sighed. "Camelot."

"I have been there," conceded Lancelot. "How do you believe we met?"

Arthur hesitated. This was a difficult question to answer without claiming to be a closer to the king then he wanted to admit out here in a wood full of druids. "Merlin introduced us."

"You know Merlin?" asked Lancelot, smiling.

"Yes. Not that he knows me anymore. What I don't understand is how you ended up here?" Arthur asked, letting the question that had been nagging him burst out. "You set out to prove yourself a worthy knight of Camelot. How did you end up here? With the druids?"

Lancelot frowned. "It's strange to hear you talk…I didn't leave Camelot because…I came to Camelot hoping somehow, in some dream, to become a knight. I have worked for nothing else my entire life. But there was no way. Merlin tried to help but there was nothing he could do."

"Which is when you lied about being noble?"

"What?" asked Lancelot, surprised. "No. I stayed in Camelot for a while. There was really nothing to be done. I stayed though. Merlin was a good friend and Guinevere of course...but I don't know what I would eventually have done but circumstances compelled me…" Arthur noticed his gaze drift off. He turned and looked in the direction Lancelot was look and his eyes landed on Mordred. Shock ran through him.

"Mordred?" asked Arthur, looking back at Lancelot, "What did he have to do with it?"

Lancelot looked equally startled. "You know the boy's name?"

"Yes. He gave it to me when I rescued him from the castle and helped him to escape Camelot." Frustration at the circumstances were leading Arthur to be more honest than a voice in the back of his head was telling him was prudent.

"You?" Lancelot raised an eyebrow. "I…Morgana and I took him out of the castle…one of the guards saw my face I was forced to leave Camelot with Mordred…the druid are good people and have offered me friendship since then. I've helped them a few times when I can…I'm very confused." He sunk down and took a seat on a tree stump. "I'd say you were completely mad but you know Mordred's name. I don't understand."

"Maybe," replied Iseldir, and both men gave a start. "I can help explain things." He took a seat between Arthur and Lancelot. He looked at Arthur and Arthur could have sworn he saw concern in his eyes. When he spoke his voice was gentle. "I'm afraid though, what I am about to tell you, is likely to give you more questions than answers."

"What do you know?" asked Arthur insistently.

"We're dealing with very dark magic. The spell that would do as you described…there is only one such that I know of. It wipes a man from every mind as if he were never there, rewrites the memories with what would have been. It is the same world you know and lived in but without you in it."

Arthur thought a long moment. "You mean because for instance, with what really happened, Mordred was saved, so now he is still saved, but by Lancelot?"

"Yes. Without you saving him, Lancelot did."

"And," mused Arthur, thinking hard, "Without me there for Merlin to come to, Lancelot wasn't able to try out for the knighthood, so he never lied about being a noble, and was never found out and so didn't have to leave Camelot….which allowed him to still be there later when Mordred was caught."

Iseldir gave Arthur a strange look but Arthur was too distracted to notice, instead by this point he had gotten to his feet and begun to pace.

"And similarly," continued Arthur, "Without me, Morgana is all my father has, but as his heir she's probably seen another side of him…which is why when I saw them together, they seemed more content with each other. And," he continued, remembering something he had heard Gwen say while explaining why she had lied to Uther, "With Morgana closer to *him*, when Gwen's father was arrested…I always suspected it was Morgana who gave him the key…she didn't help him so he couldn't try an escape. His trial went through. And I'm sure if I went back to Camelot and asked I would be told he was executed. It is the world I know," he said, stopping to look Iseldir. "But as you say, without me in it."

Iseldir nodded.

"What?" Arthur looked at him; there was clearly something more the man had to say.

"Well you see," the druid said slowly. "This is very dark magic and only a very powerful sorcerer could have cast it. But you must understand this: it could not be cast on everyone. To wipe a man from history with magic…it could only be cast on one whose life was created with magic. From birth, or at any point in his life, if he were brought back from death."

"Created with magic?"

"Yes. A very dark deed, some of the blackest of magic. For life must be taken to create life. It the way it always is."

Arthur saw her in his mind's eye. The image of his mother. So beautiful, so sad. Seeing what he had yearned for a sight of since he first understood what a mother was. And in his mind he could hear her voice. Convicting his father of an act so heinous Arthur had nearly killed him for it.

It was true. It was all true. Merlin had been wrong. It hadn't been a lie at all. Morgause had spoken true.

* * *

_AN: Sorry, the second half of this chapter might have been over heavy on exposition and I'm not even sure I was able to write the explanation that clear. With exposition I tend to go overboard and have everybody explain everything way to many times in too much detail so I tried not to have Iseldir go over the details to thoroughly but I think I may have gone too far in the other direction._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Arthur sunk down onto his knees. He remembered how he had first felt when he had been told about his mother, he remembered the sheer rage that had nearly driven him to murder Uther. He could feel that rage now, but here was also a hopelessness and an emptiness inside. His life had cost his mother hers.

He wasn't sure how long he knelt there staring unseeingly at the ground, but Lancelot and Iseldir did not try and interrupt his thoughts. They waited until he was ready to speak.

Arthur felt the wave of emotions threaten to overwhelm him and he pushed them back. He could decide later what he would do about this, and he could decide if he would finish what Merlin had prevented him from doing last time. He looked up at Iseldir.

"How do I break the spell?"

Iseldir shook his head. "This is dark magic, blood magic. Only the blood of the sorcerer who conjured the spell will break it."

"How?"

"His blood, or hers," amended Iseldir, "Must mix with yours, for when the spell was cast, the magic which gave you life was absorbed by the sorcerer. And he must be slain. Their life sacrificed to restore yours."

Arthur took a deep steadying breath. "And how do I find them?"

"That," said Iseldir sadly, "I cannot help you with. I do not know how to find them. He or she could be anywhere. It will be someone very powerful in the ways of magic and the only person alive, other than yourself, who remembers your life. But how to trace them…" he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"But they have to hope to accomplish something from all this," pointed out Lancelot. "They had to have gained something from whipping out Arthur's memory. How many people could have?"

"I suspect," said Iseldir, looking contemplatively at Arthur. "Our friend here was in a position of power in Camelot. If his absence is making the changes he has said."

Arthur winced as he realized he had been a little too unguarded when he had spoken earlier, but he began to mull over Lancelot's point. Who could gain from his absence? The answer was simple; any enemy of Camelot. Even as Uther's ward and adopted heir, Morgana was still not of Pendragon blood and her claim to the throne would be questioned after Uther's death.

From the point of view of magic-users, his absence would do worse than nothing, for if anything it would increase Uther's hatred of magic as he would have paid the price of his wife's life without receiving the reward of a son.

But hate was a powerful motivator. This would end the Pendragon line. Weaken Camelot. Morgana was strong, she might be able to maintain the throne and begin her own line…but she was also kinder towards magic then Uther. She was more open to it. She hid this from Uther, but during her fight to save Mordred she had said enough to convince Arthur she was not in line with his father on magic. Was someone counting on that when they had changed the world to make her Uther's heir?

"But," he asked Iseldir, "A wizard powerful enough to cast this spell…you must have some idea of some of the people capable of it?"

"I am afraid not. King Uther's vendetta against magic has caused many of our kind to live in complete secret, even from each other."

"So what am I to do?"

Iseldir thought. "I cannot tell you the best course of action. Either the sorcerer has already accomplished his mission with your removal from memory, in which case I do not see how you would find him. They could be anywhere and you could find no more effective method then randomly seeking out sorcerers, wizards and druids hoping to discover the right one, and even if you did find him you would have no way of knowing if he had been the one who cast the spell. But perhaps he has further goals. In which case, they most likely center around your old life. If so your best course would be to place yourself as near to it as you can and you may be able to recognize him for who he is when you see him. But you must choose how you wish to live your life, if you are willing to live what could be the rest of your years with nothing more than a hope of restoring what was lost."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Gwen threw the blanket off herself and got out of bed. Thunder rolled overhead and the rain poured down on the roof in buckets. She pulled a basket out from a corner and set it on top of the table to catch the rain dripping through the leak in the ceiling. Shivering in the cold she hurried back into bed and pulled the cover up over her shoulders just as she heard a knock on her front door.

She frowned and sat up. It had to be past midnight. Who would be coming by at this hour and in this weather?

The knock sounded again. Concern forced Gwen out of bed and towards the door.

Griping a thick stick in one hand, which she always kept propped against the wall just in case, she opened the door.

A man stood on the door step. He was soaking wet and leaning heavily against the wall of the house as if he was having difficulty standing.

She could just barely make out his face from the firelight shining from the hearth behind her. She dimly recognized him and had to search through her memory for a name.

"Arthur?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he said. His voice sounded weak and tired. "I have to come somewhere and you…you always…you don't remember but you were always…you are the person I have trusted the most in my entire life…I didn't know where else to go…"

On impulse Gwen stepped aside. "You have to come in out of the rain."

Slowly Arthur entered. Crouching to avoid hitting the door frame, he seemed to have trouble straightening again and he sunk instantly into a chair next to the table. He looked awful.

"What happened to you?" asked Gwen, concerned. He was shivering violently.

"My horse broke its leg several days ago and I ran out of money a week back so I couldn't buy a new one and…I've been walking and all the food was go-…well and then it started raining yesterday and I…just need to rest for a little while and then I'll…"

Gwen came forward and felt his forehead.

"You're very hot."

"I feel freezing."

"Wait a moment." Gwen hurried over to the bed and started pushing it.

"What are you doing?"

"Pushing the bed closer to the fire. There, get in."

"What?"

"Get in. And take off your shirt."

"My shirt?"

"Yes," said Gwen, coming towards him. "You need to get warm. Your clothes are soaking wet. You're sick. You're freezing. And you're exhausted. Now you're going to listen to me and get into bed."

Whether he was listening to her because she was right or because he was too tired to argue Gwen didn't know but using the table to push himself up, Arthur got to his feet. His hands shaking, he pulled his shirt off and dropped it onto the floor. He took a step away from the table and staggered; Gwen reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'll help you." Supporting a portion of his weight she was able to get him to the bed and he lay down in it. She pulled up the cover over him. "There. Try and sleep, I'll be right back." She pulled her cloak off the hook by the front door and tied it around herself, pulling up the hood. She was just reaching for the door handle when she heard Arthur ask,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Gaius."

"You can't go out in that," he protested, but his eyes were already falling closed.

"You need a doctor. Just sleep a little. I won't be gone long."

He was already asleep when she shut the door behind her.

* * *

The rain beat down on the trees, making a pleasant noise. Large puddles were rapidly forming and miniature brooks began to form in the washes.

In the small clearing the rain seemed to be falling only to tree level and then running off into the woods as if they were meeting an invisible barrier covering the clearing.

In the center of clearing, sitting cross-legged on the dry grass, Merlin was looking up as he watched the rain run-off the invisible ceiling and he was grinning.

"You have got to teach me that spell."

Morgause, seated on the grass beside him, smiled. "I'd be happy to."

"How long can it last for?"

"Hours if the caster is strong. It will keep out anything. Rain, sleet, hail, animals, men. I can also teach you how to dispel it if you like."

"Really? That'd be brilliant." He smiled at her briefly and then looked back up at the rain.

After letting the silence last for a few minutes Morgause repositioned herself so she was sitting more directly in front of Merlin. "Have you thought about what I said?"

He looked back at her and his smile faulted somewhat. "I…well, I know what you said I just…look, I've loved this. I really have. Having someone to talk to about magic, someone to try out spells with and to learn and to study with, I…it's been brilliant. Just having another wizard to talk to is…I've felt so much less alone since I've met you but…" he shrugged. "The things you're talking about…I know how you feel about wanting things to change. But there's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is Merlin," said Morgause leaning forward eagerly. "We could change things."

"We can't. As long as Uther is king things aren't going to change."

"Exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"We can change everything."

Merlin shook his head and stood up. "Look maybe someday, this great future and era you talk about, maybe someday we can help to bring it about, but not today, not now."

"Merlin," said Morgause exasperation leaking into her voice but he cut her off.

"Look, I've got to go."

"But-"

"I'll see you in a few nights." Merlin hurried off.

Morgause let out a sigh of annoyance and rose to her feet. Emrys was coming along awfully slowly…but she reminded herself, there was time. She looked up at the rain.

* * *

Merlin was soaking through and freezing by the time he was back inside Camelot. He hurried through the streets and towards home. He hoped the rain hadn't woken Gaius. Since he had first met Morgause he had suspected there was something about her that Gaius wouldn't like. This feeling had only increased when she had suggested it might be best if he kept their meetings just between the two of them. He had somehow felt she was referring to Gaius in particular but he had been afraid to ask. If he did, she might tell him. And he liked talking to her. Having someone to share magic with had felt freeing after a lifetime of hiding.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and the rain was coming down in such thick sheets, that he was just a few feet away from his front door when he realized there was a cloaked figure standing in front of it, wrapping furiously.

The door opened and Gaius looked out, he could hear voices but not make out what they were saying. He was just looking around desperately for a place to hide when Gaius looked up and saw him. He gestured. Grimacing to himself Merlin came closer. He didn't know how he was going to explain to Gaius where he'd been.

As he reached the door he realized the other person was Gwen.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"It's that man. The one from a month ago, Arthur. He's at my house and I think he's sick."

"We'll be right there," Gaius said, his voice taking the note of authority it would take when he was discussing medical matters. "Merlin, I need you to help me gather my things. Gwen, get back and we'll meet you there. Starting heating some water, if he's been out in this rain it'll do him no harm to have something warm to drink."

Gwen nodded and was off like a shot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gaius helped prop Arthur up, so he was sitting in bed. The poor man was clearly struggling to remain awake and Gaius frowned in sympathy.

"Just keep your eyes open a little longer and then you can sleep as long as you like," he said kindly. "You're freezing. Here, Merlin hand me the blanket. I'll wrap this around you…Gwen, is making some hot soup. You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

"It was…I can't think. The days aren't making much sense in my head."

"That's alright," said Gaius kindly. "But you need to eat something, I suspect it's been several days since you had anything substantial and you need something warm after being in the rain." He stepped away from the bed and looked over at Merlin. "Guinevere, you had better make some for Merlin as well. We don't want two men catching cold."

"Really I'm fine," protested Merlin sheepishly, but Gaius' long look prevented further protest.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Gwen a little later, nodding towards Arthur as she ladled the soup into two bowls.

"I think so. I'm going to give him something for the fever and as long as he stays warm and fights off the chill, has regular meals to regain his strength and stays out of the rain, he should be alright."

"He can stay here as long as he needs to," offered Gwen.

"That's very good of you. It will be better for him not to move, but we could offer him a bed with us if you'd prefer."

"No. He can stay here."

"Good." Gaius picked up one of the bowls of soup and handed it to Merlin and then taking the other he approached Arthur. Sitting down on the bed he gently shook him awake.

* * *

"You really think he'll be fine?" asked Merlin, as he and Gaius entered their home an hour later.

"Yes, I should think so."

Merlin gave a large yawn. "Good." He saw Gaius open his mouth to say something and burst out with, "Well, I'm off to bed." He tried to beat a hasty retreat to the stairs but Gaius stopped him before he was halfway there.

"Merlin. Where were you tonight?"

Guilty Merlin turned back to look at him. "What?"

"Where were you tonight Merlin?"

"Over at Gwen's with you?" offered Merlin innocently.

"Merlin," said Gaius gravely, "I mean before that. Where did you go?"

"I…can't tell you."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Look I wasn't doing anything wrong I was just…somewhere."

Gaius sighed. "I can't insist that you tell me Merlin, I only hope whatever it is, you know what you're doing."

"I do. Absolutely." Merlin wished he felt as sure as he sounded.

"Alright. Well we'd better get to bed, it's late. Sleep well Merlin."

"You too." And Merlin hurried up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Arthur slept through most of the next day. In the evening Gaius came by the check on him and all but force feed him another bowl of soup. His fever had subsided and the shivering stopped but Gaius advised he should stay in bed until he had regained his strength. He felt back asleep immediately Gaius was gone.

The sun light was streaming in the next day when he woke up. He opened his eyes and blinked in the light pouring in from one of the open windows. A chair had been placed near the bed and Gwen had left a loaf of bread, a bucket of water and an empty cup on it.

Propping himself up in bed he picked up the loaf and tore a piece off. He suddenly found himself feeling ravenous. He ate the bread in large gulps and then took several cup-fulls of water from the bucket.

He grabbed his shirt from where Gwen had set it dry by the fire and he pulled it on. He was just pushing aside the blanket and swinging his legs onto the floor when the front door opened and Gwen came in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting up."

"Gaius said you're to stay in bed at least a couple more days."

"Gwen I'm fine." He tried to stand up but his legs gave out from under him and found himself back on the bed.

"You're still weak." Gwen crossed over to him. "Your fever is gone but you're still suffering the after effects. You need to lie down."

Arthur considered arguing but found he didn't have the energy to do it. He lay back down on the pillow.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Gwen, once she was sure he wasn't going to try to get up again.

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, even when you're not."

Arthur opened his mouth to say something and then hesitated.

"What is it?" she asked, moving the bucket of water down onto the floor and sitting on the now vacant chair.

"Nothing. I'm-"

"Arthur. You are not fine. Something is wrong. I can tell."

"How can you tell? You don't even know me?" he asked, and he couldn't help sounding a little bitter.

"You look so sad," said Gwen softening.

Arthur was silently for a long moment, looking towards the fire. An urge to confide in Gwen was surging through him. He remembered what they shared when he'd stayed with her in secret during the tournament. He also remembered walking through the down pouring rain. He had been subconsciously aware that he wasn't behaving rationally, that he should try and find cover, but he hadn't been able to concentrate on the more logical voices in his head. He supposed now it had been due to the fever. All he could think about was getting to Camelot, and, yes, getting to Gwen. She had on several occasions guided him and he was repeatedly impressed with her wisdom and clear-sightedness. And out there in the rain and night, as he felt the strength sap out of him and everything felt confused and muddled, the only thing he could think to do was to reach her.

"I've never felt so lost," he said quietly. "I've always…known where my life was headed. I always knew what I would be, who I would be. My life was planned from the moment I was born. But now...I can't see any way to go. And I'm alone."

"You're not alone," said Gwen. "Gaius, Merlin, me. We're all happy to try and help you."

"Why?" Arthur turned to look at her.

"Why? Because you need help. That's what people are supposed to do. Help those in need."

"But I'm a stranger. A stranger with absolutely nothing to offer."

"We don't expect you to offer anything. And you'll find your way Arthur. Everyone has a destiny and everyone loses sight of it sometimes. But you'll find what yours is supposed to be."

Arthur looked back towards the fire.

"Arthur," said Gwen slowly, "Isn't there anyone…you must have some family somewhere? Or friends? We could try and get word to them?"

Arthur thought for a minute how to respond. "I don't have anymore. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry," said Gwen, laying her hand gently on his shoulder. "I lost my father last year. It's very hard to lose your family. Did you lose them recently?"

"Fairly."

"I see. Maybe that's why you…" She trailed off.

"Why I what?" he asked curiously.

"Well," she said a little nervously. "Why you imagined all that last month…about the King and such."

"Ah...maybe." He smiled at her. Neither spoke again for some time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Merlin!" Gwen moved away from the market stall she had been examining and waved the man over. He smiled and approached her.

"Hello!" He greeted her. "What are you doing?"

"Buying some food. Arthur is finally feeling well enough to have something a bit more substantial, and as Gaius said he could start getting up today as long as he takes it slowly, I promised to make him some roast chicken as long as he *does* take it slowly."

"Oh, well that's thoughtful of you," said Merlin, looking innocent.

Gwen frowned at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just that you were being thoughtful of Arthur."

"He's been sick."

"Yes, it's nice of you."

"Uh-huh," said Gwen skeptically. "And where are you off to?"

Merlin gestured to the small basket that was under his arm. "Gaius is having me deliver some medicine."

"How have you been?" asked Gwen. "I've seen so little of you lately."

"I'm alright." Merlin shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Oh nothing really." Merlin looked down at his feet.

"What?" she persisted.

"I don't know I just feel...lost I suppose. Like I'm completely lost as to what I'm supposed to be doing."

"You feel lost? You know Arthur said something very similar a couple days ago."

"Oh good, well at least I know I'm in good company," Merlin grinned. Gwen slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Well I have to go, but Merlin, I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Arthur, that everyone has a destiny that they lose sight of. But you'll find what yours is. And Gaius and I, we're always here for you."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you Gwen." He gave her a quick hug. "Though I don't know how Arthur would feel about you sharing his pep talk aroung."

"Merlin," said Gwen, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, sorry. So, what is he going to do? Once he gets better I mean? Why did he come back to Camelot?"

"I…don't know. I was actually going to talk to him tonight about those things."

"Well, good luck. I'd better go, Gaius will get impatient." Merlin waved and hurried off.

* * *

The table was being laid for dinner; the bed had been pushed back away from the fire into its original position in the room, and Gwen was laying out the chicken.

"That looks wonderful," said Arthur, seated at one end of the table, as the steam gushed out from the chicken as Gwen cut into it.

"Thank you. Here, taste it," she laid a plate in front of him. "I hope it's good."

"Hmm, that's the best chicken I've ever had."

"Good." Gwen sat down and took her own plate. They ate in silence for several minutes, each hungry, but as they started to fill up Gwen took a moment to broach a suggestion she had been mulling over in her head for the past couple of days. "Arthur, what are you going to do once you're completely well?"

Arthur dropped the piece of chicken he was holding and looked slightly sick at the thought. "I don't know."

"What did you come back to Camelot for?"

"I had nowhere else to go," he said quietly.

"I understand," she nodded. "I thought so. Arthur, you need a place to stay, long term, and you need a living. You said so yourself the first night you got here that you were out of money."

"I-"

"I have an idea. What do you know about blacksmithing?"

Arthur blinked at her. "Blacksmithing?"

"Yes. Do you know anything about it?" she asked hopefully.

"A bit," said Arthur very slowly and very uneasily.

"Good," Gwen leaned forward eagerly. "You see my father was a blacksmith. He was a wonderful one, but Uther executed him last year for assisting sorcery. He didn't mean anything wrong he just…" she sighed and shook her head. "The important thing is I still have his shop. Now I know you can't become a master blacksmith overnight, but if you worked cheap, some of the poor people would come to you. And there's an old cot in there from when father would occasionally work late. You would have both a place to stay and make a small living."

Arthur's mouth was hanging open by the time she was done. "Me?" he asked slowly, "A blacksmith?"

"Yes."

"Gwen…it's a fine idea but when I say I know a bit about blacksmithing I-"

"You must have shoed a horse at one point in your life."

"Hmm," said Arthur noncommittally.

"And you could repair some metal work, pots and pans and some farm tools. And you would learn as you went."

Arthur thought.

Since Iseldir had presented his options to him, he had been desperately struggling to decide what to do. As he had told Gwen, he had had nowhere else to go but Camelot. His first thought had been to find the sorcerer, even if it meant he had to sit and wait, but an awful image had kept presenting itself to him, an image of years spent waiting for someone who would never come. Also Uther had all but thrown him out of the castle. As things stood he could not be near enough his father to ensure he would even see the sorcerer should he happen to show up. And as he waited and watched, what could he do? And if he didn't choose to wait, what could he do? Gwen was right, he needed both a place to stay and at way to live. At least until he had a plan.

He had led men into battle, fought magical beasts and played the diplomat; surely he could learn to blacksmith?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"What is that supposed to be?" Merlin was seated cross legged on a bench inside the workshop, watching as Arthur worked.

Arthur held the object up, clamped tightly in the tongs and examined it doubtfully. "A horseshoe?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"What?"

"It just looks more like it would be about the right size for an elephant," but Merlin added quickly, "Maybe it's just for a horse with very big feet?"

Arthur sighed. "This is pointless." He slammed the shoe down on the anvil and dropped the tongs to the floor. "How anyone ever manages to make anything out of metal I don't know. It's useless."

"You've only been working at it a few weeks," pointed out Merlin consolatory. "You can't expect to be perfect right away."

"Look at this," said Arthur walking across the room and holding something up.

Merlin examined it for a long moment. "What is it?"

"It was supposed to be a cooking pot."

"Ah yes," said Merlin, tilting his sideways. "I can see it. If you move your head this way and squint really hard it definitely resembles something like that."

"Thank you Merlin," said Arthur dryly. "I appreciate it." He sighed and shook his head. "I've never been this tired, and I have nothing to show for it."

"Gwen said you knew something about blacksmithing."

"Well…when she asked…I mean I do know something."

"Like what?"

"That's an anvil? Those are tongs. This is a hammer?"

"Ah."

"This was the only option. I have to make good at this," said Arthur, picking back up the hammer and surveying the horse shoe.

"It's not that bad," said Merlin encouragingly.

"It is that bad. I have a horseshoe that could fit an elephant and I have to shoe that horse outside by this evening."

"But it is around the right shape if a little large," pointed out Merlin, "And I have heard you've been doing good on some repair work. Look you need that horse shoed? I have an idea. I'll go visit the royal stables. I know one of the grooms there. I'll hang around; see if I can't nick a few shoes. They have a whole lot stock piled."

"You can't just steal horseshoes from the royal stables!" said Arthur, horrified.

"Look, it shouldn't be a problem just to swipe a couple. Then I'll come back and help you shoe the horse."

"You know how to shoe a horse?" asked Arthur doubtfully.

"I did grow up in a village Arthur. We had horses."

Before Arthur could protest further Merlin was off like a shot.

Sighing Arthur shook his head and picking up the horseshoe with the tongs and placed it back near the fire. At least he could reuse the metal for repairing the shovel a farmer had brought in yesterday.

His first forays into blacksmithing had certainly been less then inspiring. Repairing pots and pans he was fairly alright at, and as he worked cheap so he got business. But trying to make something from scratch…he looked woefully towards the pot he had been showing Arthur. He had tried to make it for Gwen. It wasn't much but after everything she had done for him he had wanted to present her with the fruits of his labor, labor she had made possible. It had failed utterly.

It had been nearly three weeks since he'd started working. Merlin came by most days. It had taken awhile to get used to it. Merlin had always been much freer then most servants when talking to Arthur but it had always been there, Arthur was the prince. It had proved difficult to remember he wasn't anymore. The first time Merlin had dropped by there'd been some friction. Arthur, already losing his temper as he got increasingly exasperated at the work had been extremely short, cutting Merlin off. Merlin had uttered only one retort. 'Ass'. Arthur had turned on him to yell and then he had just started laughing. Merlin had stared at him somewhat startled. But since then things had been going smoother, though Arthur was still reminding himself he had to make requests and not order Merlin when he wanted help. And Merlin was helping him with learn the work. While Merlin was certainly no blacksmith, he had as he said, grown up in a village. There had been a blacksmith and the children of the village had used to watch him. While Merlin hadn't ever done any blacksmithing himself, he had watched enough of it and remembered enough of what he had seen, that he could make helpful suggestions that were very frequently right. Arthur had slowly begun to think that maybe Merlin was not quite the idiot he had often thought.

There came a knock on the door frame of the workshop and Gwen entered. She was holding a basket which she placed down near the fire.

"I brought you some lunch, I thought you might not have eaten anything."

Arthur quickly stepped to block the view he felt would show Gwen the worst examples of his blacksmithing (though he needed a second to decide which view that was) and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have to get back to castle. I'll see you later Arthur." She turned to leave and ran into Merlin in the doorway. He seemed to be clutching his side, but he grinned at her.

"Hello Gwen!"

"Hello Merlin, I was just bringing Arthur some lunch. There's probably enough for two."

"Thank you."

Gwen left. As soon as they were alone, Merlin pulled the horse shoes out from under his shirt where he'd been clutching them.

"Ta da! Told you!"

Arthur considered whether he should be angry for a moment and then shrugged. If he ever got his life back he would improve security at the stables, until then there wasn't really anything wrong with using them, he reasoned, after all, he was the prince even if no one else knew it.

"Thanks."

"That's was awfully nice of Gwen," said Merlin, laying down the horseshoes.

"What?"

"Bringing you some lunch." He looked at Arthur out of the corner of his eye and continued in an innocent tone, "She's been awfully nice to you."

"Yes," said Arthur not quite catching on.

"I mean, she took care of you while you were sick, and now she's given you this place to stay…"

"What you're point Merlin?" asked Arthur finally noticing something in the man's tone.

"Nothing. Just that I see you two together a lot…you're both always talking and smiling and…"

"Merlin." Arthur frowned at him.

"What?"

"No."

"Why not? She likes you, I can tell. And you like her, you always watch her whenever she's around. You seem to find everything she does, even if it's just darning a sock, really really interesting to watch."

"It's not like that," Arthur picked up the hammer and used it to gesture towards the horseshoes, "Can we shoe the horse now?"

"What do you mean, it's not like that? You don't like her?"

"Of course I like her Merlin, she's a very compassionate and caring woman. But…"

"But what?"

Arthur sighed in exasperation. "Even if I thought about her in that way, which I'm not saying I do, we could never pursue a relationship. There are too many…we're not of the same spheres of life and there are too many responsibilities and duties to prevent it."

"As I see it, you're a blacksmith, she's a blacksmith's daughter, can't get a much better match then that," said Merlin. "Sorry, you're a 'blacksmith'." Grinning he made quotation marks in the air.

Arthur sighed. He found this conversation oddly unsettling, and felt for some reason he could not understand as if he were on the verge of danger. "Please Merlin, could we just shoe the horse?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Just put them there." Gwen pointed to the corner near her fireplace and Arthur carefully laid the split logs down in it. "Thank you," said Gwen, smiling up him.

"I wish I could do more. I owe you so much."

"I'm always happy to help you."

"Because that's what people are supposed to do?"

"Maybe," she smiled mischievously at him, turned and walked away to the other side of the room and picking up a cloth began to wipe down her table.

Arthur watched the back of her. It crossed his mind that he had seen a hundred ladies, daughters of kings, nobles and knights, each of them trained since birth to walk the right way and talk the right way and each dressed in clothes that cost more than this house five times over. But none of them had the grace of Gwen.

Unbidden he heard Merlin's voice from yesterday in his head saying, 'You like her, you always watch her whenever she's around. You seem to find everything she does…really really interesting.'

He coughed uncomfortable and sifted. Gwen looked behind her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I should probably…I should go. It's late."

"I thought you'd stay for dinner."

"I can't keep eating your food."

"I don't mind, I like the company," said Gwen, moving back towards him. "Since my father died it's…well it's nice to have someone to eat with."

"It's not…" Right? Fair? Wise?

He remembered the time he had spent with Gwen while competing in the tournament. Since then he had tried to keep those memories at bay. He had been frightened of where those feelings that had begun to grow, would lead him. 'I'm afraid my father would never understand', that had been what he had said to her afterwards. That had been the understatement of the decade. On the occasional nights when he had failed and memories of those days had come back, he saw them leading nowhere but to years of heartache and hurt for all involved, himself, Uther and Gwen; Gwen on whom Uther would be likely to turn the brunt of his anger. And so he had denied them, even to himself.

He also remembered when she had finally had enough and told him exactly what she thought of him and the fiasco with making her dinner. He couldn't help but smile.

Gwen saw the smile and took it as agreement to stay. "Good. Now here, if you don't want to intrude, you can help."

"Help you cook?"

"Yes."

Arthur laughed. Well things had changed since that tournament. Maybe he could cook…with Gwen's help.

An idea flickered through him brain. It wasn't fully formed and he want to allow to form into words. But a feeling crept over him. So much had changed; he might never be Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot again. Before when that prospect had been presented to him he had felt terrified and alone. What life could he have, if not his own? He was still not yet ready to give up the hope of that one day he might regain his life…but he began to realize that maybe, even if he couldn't, there was another life waiting for him. One that wouldn't be so bad.

Gwen gave him some potatoes and a knife, and laughed as he tried to skin them. She took his hand and guided the knife along, showing him the best way to take off the peel in the fewest slices and then she set him to cutting the potatoes into quarters.

She was bending over the fire, stirring the pot when he finished and waved at him to bring them over.

Standing next to her, over the warming flames, he dropped the potatoes into the pot and looked over at her. The firelight illuminated her eyes and cast a glow across her hair. He felt he had never seen her look so beautiful. She looked up at him. Her smile faded, her expression became unreadable.

Arthur bent towards her and then he hesitated. Was it fair, when who knew? Tomorrow, the day after, next week, next month, he could be remembered, the sorcerer could arrive in Camelot. Would it be fair to pursue anything with Gwen on what amounted to false pretenses, when he might have to give it all up tomorrow?

He was on the verge of stepping away from her, when Gwen closed the rest of the distance and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Arthur sat in the blacksmith shop. He had lit a small fire and was bent over it watching it flicker. His felt confused and exhausted and overwhelmed, but also incredibly happy. Every time he tried to force himself to think over last night seriously he'd just start grinning like an idiot again.

"Arthur?"

He jumped to his feet and turned to the doorway. Gwen was standing there, looking nervous

"Gwen, hello."

"Can I come in for a moment?"

"Of course, sit down."

"No thank you." She came closer to him. "I have to go to Morgana soon but I just wanted to see you first. Last night…"

"Yes?"

She was going to call it a mistake, the thought flashed through his head, she was going to say she didn't want to see him again, she was-

"Really wonderful. I know I've only really known you a few weeks. But I have feelings for you. And I don't know what you think or feel but I just wanted you to know…last night I felt, you were holding back. After the kiss…you were very quiet and I just…I don't know how to say this." She sighed and shook her head. "It's just I understand. If you don't feel the same way, and that's fine. I value you as a friend too. And you will always have my friendship so-"

"Gwen," interrupted Arthur. "Don't." He took her hand. "I loved kissing you last night."

"Well technically I kissed you." She smiled up at him.

"Alright, I loved being kissed by you last night. There's a lot happening for me now. A lot of things I don't understand and I have to figure out. I would love to be with you. But at the same time when I think about the future-"

"Why do we have to?" asked Gwen shrugging. "I mean you're talking about the future but we don't even know what we want in the present? Can't we deal with the problems when they come without making them now? Can't we just…see if we make sense before we worry about the rest?"

Arthur stared at her. Why not? He could see if he could live life as Arthur the Blacksmith, he could see if he could live a life with Guinevere. He could discover what he was capable of; if he was capable of this. And if at some point he did reclaim his identity? Well…who knew how things would be when he was King. Besides, every day he was growing more doubtful that he ever would.

Maybe he had remained silent to long, and the silence and seemed like a refusal for before he could respond Gwen had turned and hurried out.

* * *

"So," Merlin plopped down on the bench, and grinned at Arthur. Arthur picked up the tongs and taking a sheet a metal out of the fire, carried it over to the anvil. "I hear you and Gwen finally kissed."

"Merlin," said Arthur exasperated, "Have you ever heard about minding your own business?"

"Nah, can't say that I have. So, how it'd happen?"

"How do you even know it did happen?"

"Gwen told me."

"Well then you can go ask her how it happened," said Arthur exasperated.

"But where would the fun in that be? I knew you liked her," he added.

"Alright, you're very smart." Arthur rolled his eyes, "Now it's private."

"Oh come on."

"Merlin I'm not talking about my personal life with you, so that's enough, you *will* stop talking about it!"

"Oh I will, will I?" Merlin quirked his eyebrows and grinned. "I'm not your servant you know, and I rather think I want to keep talking about it."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "If you're so keen to talk about romance, why don't we talk about you? I'm sure there's some lucky girl just waiting to take you away, *far* away. I'm thinking into another country."

"Alright," laughed Merlin good naturedly, getting to his feet. "Be that way. But if it was me and I had a girl like Gwen interested, I'd want to talk about nothing else."

"Yes well some of us are physically capable of keeping quiet sometimes." Arthur sighed. And shook his head at himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…it's just…I feel…guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yes," Arthur stepped away from the anvil and walking over to the bench sunk down on it. Merlin came over and sat beside him.

"What's there to feel guilty about?" asked Merlin. "Gwen cares got you and you care for her. You're both happy."

Arthur hesitated as he considered the best way to phrase things without Merlin reverting to the old 'Arthur's crazy' theory. "Have you ever felt," he began slowly, "As if you were living a lie? Or like you were leading two lives and you couldn't let anyone know?"

"Oh you have no idea," sighed Merlin. "And it feels like every time you open your mouth you're deceiving someone?"

"Yes!"

"Look, sometimes you can't tell everyone the truth. For their own good, and yours. I just think that if it's someone who's really your friend, they'd understand."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Because sometimes you have to not tell the truth, and a true friend would understand that you didn't have a choice. And they'd understand that whatever you did, you always tried to do it for the best."

Arthur smiled and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You know sometimes you're not a complete idiot." He stood up.

"You know you should work on your people skills. Really."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Morgana asked, looking at Gwen's reflection in the mirror she was sitting in front of. Gwen was setting her hair.

"Nothing My Lady."

"Really? Nothing? You've been so quiet all day and it's for nothing?"

"It's nothing in particular My Lady. There." Gwen set the final touch to Morgana's hair and stood back. "You're done."

Morgana rose and turned to face Gwen. "Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Gwen I...I hope if there's ever anything wrong you know you can always come to me. I know since your father died we've been more distant. I'm sorry there wasn't more that I could do when that happened. But I hope you know how much I care for you." She hugged her. "I won't need you again tonight, you can go home." Morgana examined herself quickly in the mirror one more time and then left the room to meet Uther for dinner.

Gwen put away a few things, turned down the bed for when Morgana returned and then left the castle, walking fast as a cold wind blew up around her.

When she reached her house she saw the lights shining in the windows and smoke coming out of the chimney. Curious, she entered.

A fire was burning in the fire place, casting a warm and comfortable glow about the room. Arthur was standing next to it. He was holding flowers.

"Guinevere," he began as soon as he saw her. "I thought I would make you dinner. But that would have been a complete disaster, so I thought maybe, we could make it together again like last night because I really liked that and you. Look I'm not saying this right but…I care about you too. I know I can be, well as Merlin puts it a 'prat' sometimes, but I want to see what my life could be like, if it had you in it."

Gwen smiled.

"Oh," Arthur held up the flowers. "And these are for you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Arthur had always known many of their people were poor. He had always known many of them had to struggle each day just to put food on the table. He also knew that with Gwen always happy to have him spend his meals with her and between her job at the castle and what small amount he made blacksmithing they were never in any danger of starving. He had worked hard as a Prince. He had trained his knights, he had helped his father to administer the law and he had defended Camelot against her enemies. But he was beginning to understand there was a whole new kind of tired that he had never felt before; one that couldn't be rested away in a comfortable bed after a large meal, but you just had to slog through it into the next day where more tired was waiting for you. Arthur had always cared deeply for Camelot and her wellbeing, but living among her people, seeing it from the perspective of one of her subjects, Arthur had a deeper respect for them.

He even began to have a new respect for Merlin, remembering all the jobs he had given him to do while he was still his man servant and his conscience sometimes winced as he remembered the occasions he had called the man lazy.

But at the same time there was something restful about not having so many people look to him, expectantly waiting to see what he would do and say. He did not have to answer to his father; there was nothing he could do to make him proud. He didn't have to lead men and feel the responsibility of having lives in his hands. All he had to do was muddle through blacksmithing and spend any free time with Gwen.

Being able to see Gwen every day, being able to laugh with her, joke with her, being allowed to kiss her…never in his dreams had he imagined how wonderful it would feel or how free he could feel with her. And there was none of the hesitation that had been in both of them that there had been when he was Prince. They had both been aware that as long as his father was King there was very grave danger of heartache. But now, without that, Gwen followed her heart fully. And Arthur found himself doing the same.

As the days slipped by into weeks, Arthur found he stopped keeping an ear open for news from the castle. He stopped asking Gwen if any strangers had visited Uther lately. The hope the sorcerer would appear began to fill him with another feeling, one far more mixed with dread. The idea of losing Gwen hurt him inside in a way he never could have imagined.

It was nearly three months since his return to Camelot. Since his return he hadn't tried to convince anyone more of who he really was. He sometimes caught Gaius looking at him speculatively, the physician clearly still wondered who he was, but Merlin seemed to think it would be rude to bring up Arthur's earlier claims to royalty (Arthur speculated that Gwen had shared with him her theory that it had come about through grief of losing his family). He told himself he wanted to try and convince Gwen of the truth, but deep down he suspected he never tried because he was afraid of what she would do or say if she believed him or if she just thought he was crazy.

* * *

Arthur soaked the hand cloth in the barrel of water and then wiped some of the grime off his forehead. His shoulders ached and he was conscious of being extremely hungry. It had been a long morning, he had been busy in the workshop since early dawn and it was now well past lunch. He picked up a small hand trowel he had repaired for Gaius and decided he'd take a break from work and drop it off.

As he walked out on the streets heading towards the town square, he was conscious that something was wrong. There were few people about and those that were there were in groups, whispering between themselves, glancing around nervously. There also seemed to be something in the air; tension, nerves.

As Arthur entered the town square he found where the people were. They had gathered in a large crowd, but they were largely silent, save for the occasional whisper. Over their heads he could see a large stone block set in front of the castle steps, and city guards standing around it.

He began to have a very bad feeling about things.

"Arthur." Merlin had come up to him while he was watching the guards. Merlin looked tense.

"What's happening?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what Merlin?"

Merlin lowered his voice and explained, "Earlier this morning Edwin Jarl was arrested for practicing magic."

"The baker's younger brother?" asked Arthur, shocked.

"Yes…Uther has ordered his immediate execution. He's to be beheaded."

"Edwin?" Arthur looked horrified towards the city guards. "But he's just a boy. He's only sixteen. He can't have meant any wrong."

"He used magic. As far as Uther is concerned that's enough." Merlin's voice had grown angry and one or two passersby shot a curious look towards him.

Arthur grabbed his wrist and pulled him farther away from the crowd. "Be quiet….they're executing him now?"

"Yes. Uther expedited it."

Arthur opened his mouth to say something when the murmuring in the crowd grabbed his attention and he saw two guards leading Edwin down the castle steps towards the block.

He glanced back at Merlin who looked on the verge surging forward. Suddenly feeling it was very important to get Merlin out of there, he put a hand on the man's shoulder and pushed him towards Gaius' chambers.

* * *

Merlin sat on a bench looking down at his hands as Arthur stood over him trying to focus his attention on the man before him and not on what had just happened outside.

"I should have done something," said Merlin suddenly.

"There was nothing you could do Merlin," Arthur pointed out. Merlin glanced up and gave him a funny look Arthur couldn't quite understand.

"There could have been."

"Merlin, anything you tried to do would have just gotten you arrested. Uther might even have convicted you for attempting to assist sorcery and you could have been executed. Look at me. This isn't your fault. It's Uther's. Uther executed that boy. Not you."

Merlin nodded but Arthur wasn't sure he was listening to him. Sighing Arthur placed the repaired trowel, which he still held clutched in his hand, down on one of the tables. "Tell Gaius I dropped it off. I'll see you later Merlin."

Merlin nodded but didn't respond.

Arthur shut the door behind him and walked slowly back down into the inner city. The streets were still eerily empty. People had mostly gone to their houses. He couldn't keep himself for thinking about Edwin. He had gotten to know him slightly over the past months. He had been young, lively and was just reckless enough to try a little magic for the fun of it, but he never would have meant any harm. How could Uther have ordered him to be put to death? Punish him yes, but kill him? Arthur knew magic had often attacked Camelot, he had seen the results and the effects and the deaths that could result, and when his father had railed against magic Arthur had agreed with him if slightly more temperately. But Edwin hadn't been an evil wizard bent on destruction and vengeance; he had just been a boy.

Arthur was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't notice until he was feet away from Amon. He stopped short, and found himself at a total loss for what to say. He was suddenly very conscious of the fact that it was his father who had ordered the execution.

"Amon…I'm very sorry about your brother."

The man standing in front of him was not the baker he remembered from just yesterday. His eyes looked empty and lifeless, and his face was haggard and grey.

"Edwin was just a boy," murmured the man looking nowhere in particular.

"I know."

"He just…"

"I know," said Arthur firmly. He stepped closer and laid a comforting hand on Amon's shoulder. "Let me take you up to Gaius. He can give you something to sleep. You look-"

"No!" Amon shouted, pulling back sharply. "No." He said more calmly, "I'm leaving Camelot."

For the first time Arthur noticed the pack at the man's feet.

"Leaving? Now? I know you feel terrible but shouldn't you wait to make this decision?"

"No," said Amon, shaking his head firmly, and for the first time his eyes seemed to focus on Arthur. He picked up his pack and slung it across his back. "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. And if I were you Arthur, I'd leave too."

"What? Why?"

"Because Camelot is going to pay." Amon's voice grew sharp. "So if you value your life, you will leave Camelot before the full moon. Or I'll not answer for you."

Amon turned away abruptly and started walking.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Amon walked determinedly through the words, his mind made up, his plan set. In his pack was the purse full of coin, money he had saved and worked for throughout his life so that he could buy Edwin whatever life he wanted; so his brother could choose what he wanted his future to be. Now that coin would buy revenge. He was headed north. He had heard rumors, reliable rumors, that just past Camelot's northern border a witch lived whose powers could be bought.

Edwin had played with magic that was all; his skill at it had amounted to nothing more than a few tricks. Amon hadn't known at first and when he learned he had begged him to be careful. He hadn't wanted their family involved in that. But it was too late for safety now, too late to go back to his old life. There wasn't much point to it without Edwin. No, if magic was what it would take to make Uther rue the day he had killed Edwin, then magic was what he would turn to.

"Stop!" commanded a voice, cool and calm.

Amon whirled around. A woman stepped out from beneath the trees. She was dressed in a long, elegant gown of red and silver, her blonde hair was wavy, cascading down her shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Morgause. And I think I can help you." She started moving slowly towards him.

"Help me? How do you even know me?"

The woman smiled at him, still slowly taking one step after another closer to him. "I have ways of knowing what happens in Camelot. You want revenge for your brother?"

Amon hesitated. But this woman was different, dangerous. And right now, that's what he wanted. "Yes."

"And what are you prepared to give for this revenge?"

"Anything. I have money."

She was just a few feet away from him now. "Money was not what I was thinking of. You want Camelot to bleed?"

"Yes. Uther. Camelot. It's all the same. They turned my brother into the king. They stood back and watched, doing nothing while he died. They all need to pay."

"That would take powerful magic. I could help with that."

"You're a sorceress?"

"I am."

"Anything! I'll do anything!" Amon cried desperately. "Anything!

"I have a spell, it would kill many people, maybe even Uther…but it's blood magic. Dark magic. Are you willing to pay the ultimate price to revenge your brother?"

"Yes. I'll do anything…without my brother I have nothing."

Morgause smiled. "Then, I think something could be arranged." She held out her hand to him.

A thought occurred to Amon and he hesitated. "But I must wait a week."

"Why?" Morgause frowned.

"I gave a friend the chance to save himself. I thought it would take me a week to reach the north…that's how long I gave him, until the full moon. I need to allow him the opportunity to take that chance."

The woman thought for a moment and then nodded. "Very well."

Amon nodded and then shook the woman's hand.

Letting go of the man's hand, Morgause turned away and smiled. This would serve to add another coal on the fire of Uther's burning hatred for magic, it would push him to enforce further and stricter laws against those who practiced it. Soon even Emrys would have to reach his breaking point.

* * *

Crossing the courtyard to reach Gaius' chambers, Arthur stopped aside quickly as the horses passed. He looked up at the riders. Four of them were knights, the fifth was Morgana. He caught her eyes as she rode by and it took him a split second to remember he was supposed to show her the respect of a subject towards the heir to the thrown and to bow to her. She smiled at him and gave a small wave. She recognized him as the man who had made Gwen happy.

As the horses rode away Arthur started moving again. He knocked on Gaius' door and didn't wait for a response before entering.

Merlin was seated in front of a barrel of water, with several empty vials on one side of them, scrubbing them out.

"Hello!" said Merlin, looking up towards him. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just saw Morgana ride off with several knights."

"Ah yes," said Merlin, "Gwen told me she's riding off to meet with some Lord on Uther's behalf. She'll be gone until tomorrow."

"Well that's good," said Arthur beginning to pace. "It'll be best for her to be away from Camelot at the present."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You're not still worried about what Amon said to you last week are you?"

"I'm not sure," shrugged Arthur. "But I'm going to keep my eyes open tonight."

"Arthur, Amon's not a wizard."

"You don't know that. You didn't know Edwin was using magic."

"Edwin wasn't a sorcerer; he didn't have powerful enough magic to pose any sort of real threat to Camelot. Amon had just lost his brother; he was emotionally destroyed and he made threats. I highly doubt you actually have to worry."

"Maybe," Arthur said, noncommittally. "I still wish Gwen had gone with Morgana. Anyways, Gaius asked me to come over and work on the leak in the roof."

"Oh, branching out professionally are we?"

Arthur smiled. "I'll take anything that pays. Just show me where it is."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Arthur fell back into the chair, exhausted.

"You can tell Gaius, his roof is fixed."

"Here," Merlin handed him a cup of water.

"Thanks."

"It's late. Gaius should be back soon. You should stay for dinner," said Merlin, sitting down next to Arthur.

"And eat Gaius' cooking?"

"It's better than yours."

Arthur grimaced. "I think I'll take a good poison instead. Besides, Gwen's having me over."

"Sometimes I think the only reason you're seeing her is because she feeds you," Merlin said with a wink.

Arthur laughed. "What about you Merlin? There must be some girl, in the whole of Camelot, you're interested in."

Merlin shrugged and shook his head. "No, not really." He bit his lip and then glanced nervously towards Arthur. "There's this woman."

"Really?" Arthur grinned at him.

"No, it's not like that. Not _at all _like that," said Merlin firmly. "I like talking to her. That is more decidedly _*it*_. We share a common interest in….gardening," he lied. He wanted Arthur's advice about Morgause but knew he had to tread carefully.

"You garden?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that," Arthur frowned.

"Well I…keep it a secret. And it's hard keeping it a secret sometimes because…it's very much a part of who I am. And she gardens. So we talk about gardening…and it's really nice to have someone to talk to about gardening."

"Gardening?" asked Arthur skeptically.

"Yes." Merlin tried to sound innocent.

"You could always talk about gardening to me," suggested Arthur doubtfully.

"Err, no," said Merlin firmly, "You'd really have to 'garden' yourself to understand. But the thing is she's not…while it's amazing to have someone to talk to about gardening…I don't know that I trust her."

"Trust her?" Arthur looked at Merlin skeptically. "What? You're afraid she'll steal all your gardening secrets or something?"

"No…" Merlin searched for the best way to phrase things. "I just think she might be a bad person. At the same time, talking to her about gardening is very…freeing."

Arthur looked skeptically at Merlin but then smiled and leaning back looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose you could always-"

"What's that?" asked Merlin abruptly.

Arthur glanced towards the front door. He heard distant shouts and what sounded like feet running.

Arthur rose and made towards the doorway, Merlin following behind him. As they came out onto into the courtyard the first thing that struck them both was how dark the night had become. Then they saw several people clustered together looking up in the sky and two guards running down towards the gate.

Stepping out into the open space Arthur looked up. The moon was bloated out by a large dark shadow. It wasn't a cloud or anything else he could readily explain.

He glanced towards Merlin.

"Amon?" Arthur suggested.

"I don't suppose all he's going to do is make it really really dark tonight?" asked Merlin hopefully. Screams immediately started erupting from further in the city.

"Merlin, go into the castle!"

"Where are you going?"

"To the lower city, I need to find Gwen!" Arthur started towards the gate but stopped as he heard what sounded like snarls and one of the guards yelling. He moved several feet closer when the body of one of the soldiers came flying through the air, landing with a thud directly to his left and then the large dark shape leaped on top of it.

The closest thing it resembled was a giant dog. But it was huge, little shorter then Arthur, and even in the darkness he could see the long pointed fangs. And it was black. With the light from the moon blacked out, everything was in deep shadows but this dog was the blackest thing of all. There was something unnatural about the blackness. And it's eyes glowed a dark, bloody red.

Arthur saw the dead man's sword had skidded from his hand as his body had fallen and he bent and picked it up.

Arthur's hand grasped the sword handle with familiarity. It had been several months now since he had held a sword. The one he had taken with him when he had left to find the druids had been lost at some point along the road, as he had stumbled through the rain returning to Camelot. But as he held a sword now it almost felt as if he had been training with his knights just yesterday. After months of confusion and struggle, this was something he knew. This was something he felt prepared for.

The beast lunged. He threw himself to the left and struck as the beast turned to attack again. He cut it across its left shoulder but it hardly seemed to daze the creature. It raised its front paw and the sharp claws at least three inches long seemed to gleam from within with a dark, shadowy light of their very own. It slashed down at Arthur as he raised his sword to parry it.

Two knights came running out of the castle; one was shouting something towards the remaining soldiers at the gate while the second moved into help Arthur.

Merlin watched anxiously from the side. He kept being on the verge of helping but he couldn't see a way of doing it without being noticed. He did however realize Arthur and the knight were having trouble seeing. In the inky blackness they could only aim for the dog's general direction, they couldn't see too clearly what they hitting at. He glanced around him quickly and then hurrying towards old crates he whispered a few magic words and flames sprung up, illuminating the courtyard.

The flames flew up just as the beast slashed again with his paw. Arthur dodged it easily but the knight was slower and caught the blow on his shoulder, it threw him down to ground and blood poured from the wound. The beast stood over its fallen enemy and raised its paw again to deliver the killing blow. Arthur leaped forward and slashed.

The animal raised it head and howled in pain as the end of its paw separated from the rest of it. Arthur lunged again, slitting the throat. The beast fell backwards.

Arthur knelt down beside the fallen knight.

"Sir Leon, can you move?"

The man grunted in pan.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, "Help me carry him into the castle."

Carrying Leon together, the two men were able to move him inside. They met Gaius in the large entrance hall and taking one look at the hurt knight he quickly directed them to take him into a bedroom and he started examining the wound.

Gaius was able to stop the bleeding and gave Leon something to help him sleep, but he looked grave as he walked away.

He heard Arthur's hurried description of events and frowned. "Come, we must see Uther."

Arthur wanted to protest but as Merlin quickly started following Gaius, he sighed and fell into step too. After all, the beast was dead and everything seemed to have happened quickly. Gwen was probably alright, and he should probably know what was happening before rushing off to find her.

The three reached the throne room. Several knights were in anxious consultation with Uther and there was tension in the air.

"Your Majesty," said Gaius, approaching the king quickly. "In the courtyard, it seems there was-"

"Yes," Uther interrupted. "I already know."

"Arthur was able to kill it. I am almost certain these are not natural beasts, but magical."

"Do you have any idea what kind of magic?" demanded Uther.

"From his and Merlin's description I believe them to be Shadow Hounds. Very powerful, very deadly."

"But obviously, killable?"

"Yes, they have two weaknesses that I am aware of."

"What?"

"They are the most powerful in the dark. Light, any form of light, will weaken them. It's the only hope to destroy them, but even with firelight they are extremely deadly. However they are only borrowed creatures, summoned from another realm, and can only last the night."

"So we can wait them out?"

Gaius looked alarmed. "You mean there were more of them?"

"Yes. I've already received reports of several of these beasts in the city. Three knights have already fallen to them. We've closed off the gates and they seem largely restricted to the lower city now. Let us prey they do not break through. I've sent several soldiers down to attempt to evacuate some of the people but…one man returned…only one. He…" Uther shook his head sadly.

"You have to send more! Send the knights!" burst in Arthur.

"They'd be cut down! I cannot afford to send the knights," said Uther, angrily. "Magic is at foot here and this may not be the end of it. The rest of the city for the time is safe, but they would be severely compromised if I sent the knights into the lower city! We were barely able to close the gates to prevent any more of those things through to the rest of the town, we lost several men in the process. If we open them now I doubt we would be able to secure them again."

"You can't leave people to die!" shouted Arthur. Right now the rage he was feeling towards his father matched what he had felt when he had first learned the truth of his mother's death. He felt himself grip his sword instinctively as the fury rushed through him. Gwen could be cut off down there, locked in the lower city with those 'things' and Uther was refusing to send help.

"I will do what is best for me people!" thundered Uther, "And you will remember your place!"

Arthur calmed down. He nodded curtly. "I can't leave the people to die. My place is with them." He turned and walked quickly out of the throne room.

Merlin exchanged one quick glance with Gaius. Gaius saw the look in his eyes and he opened his month to say something, but before he could Merlin had turned and was following Arthur out.

* * *

_AN: I hope no one minds a slow moving story...while everything in this story was planned out before I started writing I didn't actually expect it to always take so long to get from point A to point B, and there's still a ways to go. Sorry :-)._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"So what the plan?" asked Merlin, hurrying to catch up to Arthur.

"The plan is to find Gwen," said Arthur, walking determinedly through the castle.

"Yeah, good plan, but how are we actually planning on getting to the lower city? You heard Uther, the gates are closed."

Arthur stopped momentarily and looked at Merlin. "We?"

"You don't think I'm going to let you go out there alone do you? Gwen would never forgive me if I let you get killed."

"And you think you can help?"

"Well someone has to do the thinking."

"You're expecting to do that are you?" But he smiled. "Let's go." He started off again.

"Again, how were you planning on getting there with the gates locked?"

Arthur stopped again.

"That's what I thought," Merlin grinned. He grabbed a torch from a bracket on the wall. "If we take the sewers we should be able to break through one of the grates and follow it through to the lower city."

Arthur looked at him quizzically. "You know the sewers well do you?"

Merlin shrugged. "Come on." Breaking into a run the two made for the sewers.

* * *

Leveraging with his sword, Arthur shoved the grate aside and together he and Merlin climbed up onto the street ahead.

There were shouts nearby now, people yelling, several screams, distantly they could hear snarls from the hounds, but the street they were on was empty.

Arthur looked about him trying to get his bearings. Recognizing one of the houses he was glad to see they had arrived not too far from Gwen's house. Motioning to Merlin he started moving quickly in the direction towards it.

Arthur hurried quickly through the streets, straining his ears for sounds close at hand but being too anxious to slow down and examine the area ahead as he knew he ought. They passed several dead bodies but Arthur refused to look too closely at any of them, refusing to admit one of them might be Gwen's.

Finally her house appeared at the end of the street. He felt his heart drop as he saw the door: it had been smashed in.

Reaching it, he pushed it aside and entered. He felt his heart stop. A woman's body lay on the floor.

He couldn't lose Gwen, not now, not now that he knew what it meant to have her, to love her. Yes, he realized in that instant how deeply he did love her.

Merlin entered the house.

"Arthur…" he whispered…and then stepping closer he held the torch up and Arthur felt himself sag in relief. It wasn't Gwen; it Maria, a friend of hers…but then where was Gwen?

"We have to find her," he said firmly, "Maybe she headed for my workshop-" He was just stepping into the street when he heard Merlin's warning.

"Look out!"

Arthur instinctively threw himself forward missing the Shadow Hound as it leapt towards him. He quickly regained his feet and whirled to face the beast, only to register there were two of them. Merlin had been right behind him at the door but had managed to jump back into the house, but the torch had fallen to the ground and been extinguished.

Both animals charged Arthur. He rolled to the right, and struck but the blow barely made impact. The hit animal whirled towards him raising its claws. He dodged easily but was brought face to face with the second hound. It lunged forward, his teeth sharp and deadly. Arthur slashed with his sword and was able to divert the direction of the large teeth plunging towards him but he was left open on the right. The first animal lunged towards him and he was able to leap towards the left but not before a claw sliced his arm. The force of the attack unbalanced him and he fell to the ground. He quickly rolled over onto his back just in time to see the first hound looming over him, claws raised. He thought he heard Merlin saying something but he couldn't make it out. He knew instantly that he wasn't going to be able to raise his sword in time. This was it. He could already envision the claws tearing through him. He wished desperately that he could know if Gwen was safe.

There was a blinding white light and the Shadow Hound was thrown past him, hit the wall of a building and slid to the ground in a burning heap.

Arthur looked toward the source of the attack. Merlin was still standing in the doorway of Gwen's house. His hand was outstretched; his eyes were a glowing gold.

The second beast leapt towards Merlin and Arthur heard the words this time.

"_Al mork al treshth, salkath._" A bolt of light shot from Merlin's hand, striking the second hound and throwing it backwards just like the first.

Arthur pulled himself to his feet, staring at Merlin. His mind was whirring.

Merlin's lowered his hand and his eyes faded back to normal. He looked slightly embarrassed and coughed nervously.

"Arthur…" he took a step forward and Arthur instinctively raised his sword slightly. Merlin caught the movement and looked hurt. He frowned. "I did just save your life," Merlin pointed out and then sighed, "If you'll just listen to me…"

Arthur lowered his sword and then forcing his voice to sound as calm as he could he said, "We don't have time for this. We'll discuss it later."

Merlin hesitated and then glancing back at Gwen's house, nodded. He picked up the fallen torch and then glancing nervously towards Arthur muttered a few words and the torch flared back to life. Trying to ignore this and the sick feeling in his stomach, Arthur turned away. Merlin…he had known the man all this time…how much of it had been a lie?

He reminded himself firmly of the words he had just said to Merlin. Now was not the time.

He moved off down the street, heading in the direction of the screams.

* * *

As the two hurried along a street that seemed particularly scattered with debris Arthur was brought up short by the sound of a groan from what he had assumed was a dead body.

He waved at Merlin to bring the light closer and then knelt down.

"Sir Helrid!" he exclaimed, recognizing the knight.

The knight tried feebly to push himself up but failed.

"Here, let me help you." Arthur pulled the man up into a sitting position and leaned him against a wall. "Are you badly injured?"

"I fear I am one of the luckier ones," said the man, grimacing in pain. "But the Lady Morgana…"

"I thought she had left the city!" said Arthur alarmed.

"Yes. I was one of those sent to escort her. But some ways out from Camelot a messenger from Lord Kar'rel, reached us saying he had been forced to deal with some evaders on his western border and could not meet with us. When we arrived back in Camelot those monsters had already begun the attack. We tried to get the Lady Morgana to the castle but all the gates were barred…" The knight coughed and then took a deep breath, struggling to overcome the pain. "There was a large crowd of people trying to get through the gate…just then we were attacked by those things…I was separated from the others, I don't know what's become of the Lady Morgana…" The man groaned in pain.

Arthur looked about him; seeing an opened door and he pointed towards it. "We'll take you someplace safe and then we'll find her, I promise."

"Those things…they're unkillable," breathed the knight.

"Well we've managed three of them," said Arthur, glancing towards Merlin.

"How?"

"Light," supplied Merlin, gesturing towards the torch and its firelight. "Gaius says they're weaker in light."

And a good dose of magic doesn't seem to hurt, thought Arthur wryly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

After hiding Sir Helrid away in a deserted house, Merlin and Arthur headed out onto the streets again. They were making their way towards Arthur's blacksmith shop when they heard, coming from a few streets away, the snarl and growling of the Shadow Hounds and several screams.

Cursing under his breath at the delay Arthur turned and headed towards the noise, Merlin following behind.

They came out into a more open area, with a long squat rectangular building opposite and a small square in front of it. Two knights were standing in front of the doorway to the building trying to fight off one of the hounds. The men seemed to be keeping the beast at bay for the time being, but without knowledge of the hound's weakness, it was unlikely they would survive the battle.

Scanning the area quickly for anything made of wood, Arthur threw several crates and a barrel onto a pile near the center of the square and grabbing the torch from Merlin lit it on fire. Still holding the torch he raised his sword and approached the battling knights. He swung the torch towards the hound, striking its head just as one the knights stabbed at its left flank. The animal howled in pained as the three men pressed their advantage.

"Thank you," said one of the knights, turning to Arthur, moments later after delivering the final blow to the Shadow Hound.

Arthur gestured towards the bonfire he had started in the center of the square, that Merlin was now throwing more wood onto. "Light. They're weaker in the light."

The knight nodded in understanding.

Arthur glanced towards the building the two men had been defending and saw through the windows that a large group of people were inside.

The second knight noticed the direction of his gaze and explained, "We were stuck on this side of the gate with the Lady Morgana. We were in a large crowd of people when those monsters attacked. She insisted we get as many of them to safety as possible." He gestured toward the building. "It's an old meeting hall, there's only the one entrance. One of the people suggested it."

"Is Guinevere inside? The Lady Morgana's maidservant?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Is Morgana?" asked Arthur anxiously.

The two knights exchanged glances and the first one shook his head. "No. She insisted on going with Sir Jon to gather more survivors and wounded. She ordered us to remain here and protect those inside…neither of us liked it but she didn't give us a choice..."

Arthur smiled. "She can be stubborn." It occurred to him how much he missed Morgana.

"Do you know how to use that?" the knight asked, gesturing towards the sword in Arthur's hand.

"Pretty well," replied Arthur, adding to himself, _and I taught you how to use yours._

"Good. If you could find the Lady Morgana…she should have been back by now. It has been over an hour. She said she would venture no further than a few streets."

"Which direction did she go?"

The knight gestured down a street that was opposite to the blacksmith shop.

Arthur sighed. "One moment." He headed over to Merlin and lowered his voice. "Morgana has gone with a knight in search of survivors to bring back here but they should have been back by now."

"You want to go look for her?"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face vigorously. "I don't see that I have much of a choice. I…I need you to do something for me Merlin."

"Anything," said Merlin quickly.

"I need you to look for Gwen. Try the workshop first. She may have gone there looking for me. I know if you find her…I know you can protect her. Please."

"Of course."

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur turned to go.

"What about you? Will you be alright?" asked Merlin with concern.

"I think so. I'll take a torch and I'll try and avoid the Hounds if at all possible. Don't worry about me just…just find Gwen…and be careful yourself."

* * *

Morgana ran. She could hear the panting of the monster behind her and she sped up. She clutched a dagger in her hand but doubted it would have much effect on what was following her. She hoped desperately Sir Jon was alright. They had been separated when the animal attacked. It felt as if she had been running forever and she was running out of breath but the panting, growing ever closer, kept pushing her forward.

She hurried faster, glancing over her shoulder intermittently but she couldn't see the large black shape she knew was somewhere back there in the darkness.

She turned down a side street in what she hoped was the direction of the meeting hall where she had left the others.

She was just reaching the end of it when a cloaked figured seemed to materialize out of the darkness. She stopped abruptly and panting hard tried to force out the words to warn the stranger of the danger but before she could the figure raised its hand and murmured,

"_Seltheth meth reen._"

Morgana fell to the ground unconsciousness.

The Shadow Hound that had been chasing her approached, but at one word from the figure it slinked away out of the street and ran off to find another victim.

The stranger bent down over Morgana and slipped the bracelet which had kept the nightmares away for the past four months, off of her wrist. Then taking a knife and a small glass vial out from under its cloak, the figure made a small, but deep, cut along Morgana's arm and held up the vial to catch the blood.

Then standing up and stepping away from Morgana the figure murmured gently, "I'm sorry my sister, but it is for the good of all of us."

"Morgana!" Arthur's voice came ringing down the street.

The figure glanced and then turning ran off into the darkness.

Arthur took just a moment to wonder if his eyes had been playing tricks in the shadows and he had really seen a figure standing over Morgana, but he was too preoccupied to think about it for long.

He bent over Morgana with concern. He couldn't find the source for her unconsciousness, she seemed to be unhurt save for a cut on her arm which was still bleeding. He ripped a small section of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around her arm. He set aside the torch and slipped his sword through his belt and then lifting her, made his way back towards the meeting hall. It was when he was halfway there that he heard the howls of the three Shadow Hounds behind him and he was forced to break into a run.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Merlin reached the blacksmith workshop with little trouble but he kept having the uncomfortable feeling there was something nearby in the darkness. As he stood outside the building and strained his ears he thought he could hear soft whispering coming from within.

Tentatively he pushed open the door.

"Oh Merlin!" came Gwen's relieved voice. He jumped in surprise and turned to see her standing directly to the right of the door, a farm axe raised above her head. She lowered the weapon. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Gwen! We've been looking all over for you. Are you alright?" He studied her. She had a few scratches and her dress was torn but she looked mostly alright.

"I'll be fine. Have you seen Arthur?"

"Yes, he was just with me but he had to go find Morgana."

"Morgana?" Gwen said in surprise. "She's here?"

"Yes. Look some knights are set up over at the old meeting hall. I didn't have any trouble getting here, we can probably make it and Arthur will come back there with Morgana."

"I can't leave here," said Gwen stubbornly.

"Why not?" Merlin followed her gaze and realized in his excitement of having found her he hadn't really looked at the rest of the workshop. There were a handful of people there, mostly women and children and a few looked wounded.

"They can't be moved," said Gwen, stepping closer to Merlin and lowering her voice. "Two of them are very badly hurt."

Merlin sighed. "You know it's no wonder you and Arthur like each other. Between the two of you, you try and save all of Camelot." But he grinned at her. "Okay, so we hold out here. Gaius said these are magically summoned beasts and will only last the night so we only have to stay here a few hours. And they don't like fire, so we get a fire going outside the door and set people to watching the windows in back."

Gwen nodded. "I'll have some of others gathering everything in here that can burn."

* * *

Arthur felt his arms ache as he ran carrying Morgana and he knew he was slowing down. It hadn't felt like he had walked this far looking for Morgana and he worried he might have taken a wrong turn. He heard the growls and howls coming from down the street behind him. The part of his brain that wasn't desperately trying to urge himself to run faster was worried by Morgana's unresponsiveness, but he couldn't take the time to check on her now. The hounds were getting closer; he could hear their claws clicking on the stone pavement as they ran. Then he saw the light, coming through the distance between two buildings and he found in himself a second burst of speed. He was running through the narrow ally and coming out into the square. The bonfire he and Merlin had started was now much larger, with a pile of crates, barrels and wood over on one side, ready to be added if needed. He ran a few several feet closer to the fire and then felt his legs give out as he collapsed to the ground, then his arms gave out and he was forced to lay Morgana onto the ground.

The hounds leapt out into the square behind him but the knights were on them as Arthur bent over gasping for breath.

* * *

Gwen and two other women were searching through the workshop. They had pulled out several old crates, barrels, some straw and had found a bag of coal. The latter wouldn't produce much light, but it would at least keep the fire hot and make it easier to add to more onto it.

Merlin was just about to suggest they start the fire when he heard the growls outside and a large thud against the closed door. It shook and seemed to give a little. One of the children screamed. Merlin threw himself against the door, there was another thud and Merlin could feel the heavy impact against the door.

Gwen grabbed a small oil lamp they had lit earlier and ran to the window closest to the door. Pushing open the shutter she threw it. There was a crash as the glass shattered and the oil spread, catching light and a soft glow came in through the window. Gwen ran back to grab some of the wood and straw they had collected while Merlin ran to the window. Casting a hasty glance over his shoulder he stretched out his hand and whispered a few careful words. The flames leapt higher, burning brighter, but Gwen didn't seem to notice when she came back and started throwing things through the window, trying to build up the fire.

* * *

Someone came out of the meeting hall and helped Arthur carry Morgana inside. They laid her down on a long, low bench. Carefully checking her, Arthur was still confused about what was wrong with her. She was breathing, her pulse seemed fine and he could see no physical wound that would explain her unconsciousness and Morgana was most decidedly not the kind of woman to faint from fear in a dangerous situation. Glancing around over the large room, he was impressed by the large number of people crowded in there; most of them probably owed their lives to Morgana now and her insistence that her knights protect them.

Arthur was startled by the way he had phrased that in his own head, 'her knights'. They weren't his any longer.

The people nearby were looking down on Morgana with concern but also with respect. He recognized that respect and loyalty. Arthur started thinking.

One of the two knights burst into the room at that moment and beckoned to Arthur. He came over and the knight whispered urgently, "There's more of them. We need you."

Arthur drew his sword and headed out into the square.

* * *

Merlin and Gwen stood by one of the windows, looking out. Most of the hounds seemed to have slunk off as the flames burned, blocking off the door. Smaller fires had been started in areas in front of the windows or people had taken torches over to them. One or two hounds still paced on the street outside, growling at the flames. Flames which Merlin hoped no one noticed were lasting an awfully long time.

Gwen occasionally stepped away to check on the wounded but most of them were asleep now. Mostly the two just stood and watched.

Merlin glanced anxiously up at the sky and felt relief surge through him. The blackness of night was slowly turning a dull grey. It couldn't be long now before the sun would rise. When next Gwen left him for a moment Merlin took the chance to mutter a few words, the fire started to diminish, but slowly.

The hounds seemed to be aware their time was running out for their pacing grew more impatient, more frantic. They howled and snapped at the fire and they scrapped their claws along the ground.

The sky turned pink and the sun slowly started to rise.

Throughout the lower city every Shadow Hound seemed to raise its head and howl as one and then slowly they dissolved into nothing…

* * *

Arthur collapsed to his knees; exhaustion was washing through him in large waves. It had seemed the numbers of those beasts had been endless, repeatedly coming again and again throughout the night, the attacks often coming from multiple sides at once.

Morgana had woken half an hour ago. He hadn't gotten a chance to really see her as with the approach of dawn the hounds' attacks had gotten more frequent, but she seemed to be alright.

Forcing himself back to his feet he made himself stand up again. Merlin hadn't returned during the night. Ordinarily his first thought would have been that the man had been hurt. But given what he'd learned about him a few hours ago, he felt more certain that Merlin would be alright. But had he found Gwen?

Just as the question crossed his mind he heard his name being shouted.

He turned and there she was. Bedraggled, but alright, and he swore to himself that he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

And she was running towards him and then she was in his arms and the two were kissing, and Arthur forgot all about how exhausted he had been five minutes ago.

* * *

_AN: Yay! And the Shadow Hounds are gone! I don't have to try writing fight scenes with dogs anymore ;-)._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

As the dawn turned into late morning, Arthur still had not been able to go to sleep. The knights had taken Morgana back up to the castle as soon as the gates opened and Gaius had come down and started to tend to the wounded, setting Arthur and Merlin off to scour the lower city for anyone who might need his attention while Gwen assisted him.

Merlin seemed anxious to avoid Arthur, having grown increasingly nervous about what Arthur might say about his magic. Arthur felt too tired to think about two things at once and so concentrated on the search.

Shortly before noon a knight arrived and informed Arthur that Uther requested his immediate presence up at the castle.

Walking back up to the castle Arthur couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he couldn't help but remember their last encounter. Even when Uther had remembered Arthur was his son, he hadn't had much tolerance for Arthur yelling at him.

The knights took Arthur through the castle and into a private study of his father's. Arthur was surprised to find himself alone with Uther. for after the knights had bowed they retreated, shutting the heavy oak doors behind them. Uther was standing over near the window looking out and he gestured at Arthur to approach.

Coming up next to Uther a dark thought flickered through Arthur's mind that he still had his sword and the two were completely alone. If ever he wanted his revenge for what his father had done to his mother, or for Uther's actions last night, now was the time…

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" Arthur asked, trying to sound respectful, remembering that the two times they had talked in the last four months had been when he had tried to tell Uther he was his son and last night, and neither had gone very well.

"I did," Uther turned towards him. He reached out and clasped Arthur on the shoulder. "I have been given a full account of your actions last night…and I am fully aware of how much I owe you. You saved Morgana's life last night, not to mention several of my knights'. I am in your debt for an amount I can never repay."

"Your Majesty I assure you, you owe me nothing. I was merely performing my duty."

"No," said Uther firmly. "Morgana is everything I have. As my ward she is more than merely the heir to the throne…she is the most important thing in my life. Both I, and Camelot, owe you a debt of gratitude."

Arthur paused for a moment, and wondered why it didn't hurt more to hear his father's love transferred to another. "The Lady Morgana is a great woman. She saved those people last night with her bravery and her leadership. She will be a great ruler someday and a great queen. I am glad I could help to ensure that that day will still come."

Uther smiled. "I summoned you here to do more than offer my thanks. I know you and I have had friction the times we have met but I am willing to overlook past arguments. The knights told me how well you fought; they say you are one of the best swordsmen they have ever seen. Sir Trey even confessed you to be better than him and if you knew him you'd know how extraordinary it is for him to confess that."

"Well it was a long night," shrugged Arthur, "Undoubtedly the man's tired and not thinking straight."

Uther laughed and then turned serious. "I wish to help you. I wish to appoint you as a castle guard."

"A castle guard?"

"Yes. I wish to take an interest in you. And given your reported prowess with a sword I think it's a position eminently suited. When next Camelot is attacked, I would ensure that you would play a part in her defense. Well, what do have to say?"

Arthur stared at his father for a moment. Uther was offering a lot. He was offering him a position from which Arthur could easily watch for any sorcerer that should come to the castle. He would be aware of the comings and goings of those inside the castle much more than he ever could as a blacksmith. Also, he had earned his father's respect…he had done something and Uther was grateful…he remembered how hard he had once worked to try and make his father proud of him….

And he realized he was done with that. Perhaps it was because he was no longer proud of his father.

In his head suddenly, he could hear Iseldir's words:

'_But you must choose how you wish to live your life, if you are willing to live what could be the rest of your years with nothing more than a hope of restoring what was lost.'_

And then he realized something even more important. He realized he didn't want to restore what was lost anymore. He was happy with what he had and Camelot didn't need him. He remembered the respect the people in the meeting hall had shown towards Morgana, they clearly looked up to her and had faith in her. She was wise and firm but tempered her firmness with far more kindness then Uther did. And she did not have his burning, passionate hatred against magic. Camelot would flourish under her. Arthur would feel no guilt in leaving it to her.

And instantly he knew; there was only one thing he really wanted.

He started to speak, speaking slowly, picking his words carefully. "Your Majesty, I cannot express to you how much your offer means to me. I am very sensible of the great honor you do me. But I…am content, more than content, with the life I have now. I will confess to Your Majesty that I am a terrible blacksmith. Quite possible the worst blacksmith whoever lived but…I am happy and I am at peace…there is only favor, I must beg Your Majesty."

"And what is that?" asked Uther.

Arthur weighted his words carefully. "Where I come from…it is traditional, when someone wishes to marry a member of the royal house, even if it is only a servant girl in the castle mind you, to formally ask the King's permission. I realize that is not the case in Camelot, but as it is the tradition of my people I wouldn't feel right not to do so. So I would like to formally ask you, Uther Pendragon, for your permission for me, Arthur, to marry Guinevere."

Uther blinked at him for a second and then smiled. "I am happy to give it. You both have my blessing." He shook Arthur's hand. "And you may expect a small wedding present from me when the day comes."

Arthur bowed and smiled and then excused himself. Walking away down the hall he couldn't help but grin to himself. At least if the worst happened and somehow everyone did remember him ever again, his father couldn't get angry about Arthur marrying without his express permission.

As he stepped out into the courtyard he just caught site of Gaius entering his house and it stopped him dead in his steps. What he really wanted to do now was to go and collapse in bed, but a nagging voice in his head told him that wasn't fair to Merlin. He needed to deal with him first.

Sighing, he walked towards the Physicians' chambers.


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Sorry it's not a very long update, today really just wasn't a very good day for writing._

_Oh and to the reviewer who asked about the "Even when Uther had remembered Arthur was his son..." line from the last chapter: I'm sorry for confusing you, that was an awkwardly phrased sentence, and I've rewritten it to 'Even before Uther had forgotten Arthur was his son', so it's referring to before the spell was cast. Again, sorry about that._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two

Walking inside, Arthur nodded a greeting to Gaius. "Is Merlin here?" he asked.

"No, but he should be back soon."

"Thank you. I'll wait for him in his room." Arthur hurried up the stairs and entered Merlin's bedroom. He took a seat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. He supposed he should be glad Merlin wasn't there at the moment as it gave him time to think; for he realized he hadn't actually decided what he would say to him when he saw him.

Merlin was a wizard. Merlin had magic.

The thought seemed ludicrous. How could _Merlin_ be a sorcerer? Really?

"Maybe," said Arthur to the room in general, "I really have gone mad…"

All that time Merlin had been his servant, what had his true agenda been?

As he asked the question to himself, Arthur couldn't help but burst out laughing. Agenda and Merlin didn't really seem to go together.

Then Arthur grew serious as another thought occurred to him. He had wondered if a sorcerer would show up in Camelot, but what if the sorcerer who had cast the spell on him had been here all along? What if it was Merlin?

But what could Merlin hope to gain from it? In the position of manservant to the Prince, he had been in a much stronger position to cause trouble then just as assistant to Gaius.

So why had Merlin worked for him? What had he hoped to achieve? Could Arthur really trust him?

But as far as he knew Merlin had never tried to do him, his father or Camelot any harm. In fact Merlin had helped and supported him on several occasions…in fact…

And then a memory swam to the forefront of Arthur's mind. Him, holding his sword at his father's throat, his mother's words still ringing in his ears…and Merlin. Merlin talking him down, telling him Morgause was lying…and Arthur remembered what he had told Merlin afterwards, how he was once again convinced of the evil of magic…

The full selflessness of Merlin's action shocked Arthur as he stared unseeingly across the room.

And there was his answer. That's how he knew he could trust Merlin. Merlin might never remember what he had done for him, but Arthur would never forget.

A minute late he heard Merlin running up the steps, the door opened and he came in.

"Arthur," Merlin greeted him with a nervous smile.

Arthur rose to his feet. "Merlin, we need to talk about last night."

Merlin nodded. "Look if you'd just hear me out. I'm not evil, I'm not bad. Magic isn't like that. I didn't even choose it, it chose me. I've had it since the day I was born, I can't help it. I-"

Arthur raised his hand to silence him and interrupted, "You don't have to explain Merlin. You never have to explain yourself to me."

"I…don't?" Merlin looked at him quizzically, "Because it seemed last night like you were…"

"No, I mean maybe you have to explain some of your taste in clothes and general behavior, but about what I saw last night? No. I was a little shocked. But I know you're not evil and that…I can trust you."

"So…you're not going to report me?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Arthur. "I'm not the prince of Camelot. I'm not a knight. I'm just a blacksmith. Why would I report you? And Merlin…thank you for saving my life last night."

Merlin grinned. "You do realize I'm not going to let you forget that anytime soon?"

"I had a feeling as much."

When Arthur descended the stairs a few minutes later, Gaius gave him one look and immediately insisted Arthur take his bed and sleep. After a quick contemplation of the walk through the city to reach his own bed, Arthur agreed and collapsed onto the cot, not even bothering with the blankets. He was asleep immediately.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Gwen rolled over and wondered what had awakened her. Morgana had made it clear she didn't expect Gwen to work for a few days after everything that happened the night before last and Gwen planned on taking advantage of that fact and sleeping in.

She closed her eyes and was just preparing to drift back off, when she heard a soft knocking on her door.

Sitting up she frowned at the door and then pulling a shawl around her shoulders went to answer it.

"Arthur?" She glanced over his shoulder and looked up at the sky. It appeared to be a little past dawn.

"Gwen, I was hoping you'd take a walk with me."

"At this hour?" asked Gwen frowning.

"…yes."

Gwen looked at him curiously. He looked nervous and strained. She decided it was best to just agree.

"Alright," she said. "Wait while I get dressed."

Gwen glanced curiously up at Arthur as he led her out of Camelot and into the woods. He wasn't saying very much as they walked. He simple held her hand and looked preoccupied.

"Is everything alright Arthur?"

"What?" he looked down at her.

"I mean yesterday when Uther summoned you to the castle. He wasn't angry with you was he?"

"Oh no, not at all. He thanked me for saving Morgana," said Arthur looking confused. "Why?"

"You seem anxious."

"Ah, I…" Arthur trailed off. Gwen waited expectantly for him to continue speaking but he seemed set on silence, so she decided to wait and see. Clearly he hadn't shown up randomly at her door asking for a walk for no reason.

The trees parted and a small clearing of smooth grass spread out before them, and past the clearing lay the lake. It was lovely.

Arthur let go of her hand and walking over to the foot of a tree pulled out a basket that had been hiding behind tall grass.

He set it down in the middle of the clearing and opened it.

"What's that?" asked Gwen, coming over to sit down beside him in front of the basket.

"A picnic. Not a very good one," Arthur added hastily. "I…cooked it. And as Merlin was very kind to remind me while I did it, no one wants to eat my cooking. But I wanted to do it for you Gwen. I wanted to do something for you."

"Arthur…" said Gwen touched. She leant forward and kissed him.

"I love you Gwen."

"I love you Arthur."

He reached out and ran his hand through her hair gently, and then he turned his attention back to the basket.

He pulled out a blanket which he spread on the ground and started to take out the food. He had clearly gone for simplicity, trying not to push his skills, or lack thereof, too far, but Gwen thought it all looked wonderful. They started eating, but she noticed that Arthur didn't seem to have much of an appetite and he was still looking nervous.

Once Gwen had finished, Arthur asked her if she would like to take a walk around the lake. They started off in silence.

Silence, until Arthur stopped suddenly and turned to stand in front of Gwen.

"There's something I want to say to you," he began, his voice sounded surer now. "There are two things actually."

"What is it?"

"You are a wonderful woman. You're beautiful, but you are also brave, kind and good. I know now, what I should have known for some time: that you make me a better man. I want to live up to everything I feel like I can be when I am with you. I want to be the man you think I am. But more importantly, I never want to go another day without you. I love you Guinevere and I wish that you would marry me."

"Arthur…" she took a step towards him, but he took a step back, holding up his hand. She looked at him confused.

"There's something else I have to tell you before you give me your answer," he said. "It wouldn't be fair to you otherwise. You remember when we first met and you lied for me?"

"When you were in the throne room claiming to be the prince of Camelot?" Gwen asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Yes. Everyone assumed I was crazy. And later, when I was sick and we talked, you assumed it was brought about by grief from losing my family."

"Yes, I remember."

"I still believe it."

A long moment of silence followed as Gwen tried to understand what he was saying. She blinked. "You mean you still believe you're Uther's son?"

"I know I am. And I know you don't. I know no one does. There's a spell cast. That's why no one remembers me. Their minds, their very memories, have been altered with magic. The only thing remembered is of a baby that died at birth along with my mother."

Gwen stood there, looking at him, without saying a word.

Desperately Arthur continued, "I know you can't believe this…I'm not really expecting you to. But I needed to tell you. Because I don't want to go back to the life I use to have. I want the life I have now, with you. But there is a small chance, that someday, something might happen, and I could be remembered…and it's not fair of me to marry you and not to warn you that that could be a possibility. But I swear to you Guinevere, on my honor and on my love for you…that if I were ever again to be Prince of Camelot…you would be my Princess. I would never allow anyone, my father included, to take you from me now."

"…if you were going to say yes," Arthur added embarrassed, "Which I don't actually know that you are."

Gwen stood for a moment more in silence and then she smiled. "I can't believe you Arthur, but I can believe that you believe it, and that's enough for me. I want to marry you."

"Gwen…" his voice was low.

She laughed. "But could you really imagine it? Me, Princess of Camelot?"

"Absolutely." And he pulled her to him and kissed her.

* * *

The large stone alter stood in the cave. Amon's body lay on it. His last breath had escaped him as the last shadow hound had faded into the dawn. Morgause stood over him. Prices had to be paid. Amon had been willing enough, even if he had not expected the death to be quite so long and drawn out. But he had made his choice and Morgause did not feel any remorse.

She stepped away from the alter and walked towards a small stone table. She placed down on it Morgana's bracelet. She ran a finger over the family mark. Then she placed down the vial of blood beside it.

"Soon," she whispered into the darkness. "Soon it will be time. And Emrys will meet his destiny willing or not. But meet it he shall. And the time of the Pendragons will end and magic shall be restored."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

The wedding was a very small affair. Gaius, Merlin and Morgana were the only three guests. Arthur couldn't help but consider how different his marriage was from what it would have been four months ago. Then it would have been a grand occasion with nobles, lords and ladies coming from all over. Now no one but those involved really cared. He couldn't help but feel, as night came and he brought Gwen home, carried her over the threshold and they were alone together, that this, this was better.

Uther kept his word and a sent a small wedding gift. A dress for Gwen, which Morgana confided she had picked out for him, and a small purse full of coin. Four months ago Arthur probably would have thought it wasn't very much, but with his new appreciation for how many hours of labor it took for most of the people of Camelot to make that much, and still vividly remembering the walk through the rain without horse, food or money as he made his way back from the druids, he was grateful.

Morgana had presented Gwen with a simple but beautiful necklace. She had also insisted on attending the ceremony. Uther had protested slightly but when she reminded him of the debt she owed Arthur and of the loyalty Gwen had always shown her, he had agreed.

And Arthur had made the wedding rings. They weren't fancy. They were simple rings, made out of metal, but he had worked at the forge for days struggling to get them the correct sizes. It had felt important to him. He felt an urge inside him to show Gwen he could do whatever it took to love her and make her happy. He felt a need to prove himself to her. And so he had made the rings.

Three months passed and Arthur never once regretted the life he was now leading. He had never felt as complete as he did now...with Gwen. When he was with her he felt as if this were the life he had always meant to have had. The only thing he missed about his old life, were the knights and the training. That had been something he was good at it. He suspected he would never be able to say the same about blacksmithing.

It felt strange now though, to think of the life he had had as Arthur Pendragon. Technically he supposed it hadn't been that long ago, but it felt an eon. Everything was worth it though for her. He still woke up every day in awe that he could call Gwen his wife.

He couldn't care anymore about what his father had done to his mother. The burning rage he had felt towards him seemed so distant. It had melted away and left a hollow empty space of indifference.

He did however care about what Uther was doing now. In the wake of the Shadow Hound attack and the near loss of Morgana, Uther had made further efforts to root out magic, increasing the focus on the villages around Camelot, hiring several Witch Hunters full time to scour the villages and countryside.

Arthur could see the effect the stories of the Witch Hunters' measures had on Merlin and he couldn't blame him.

Merlin seemed to find the opportunity to confide in Arthur extremely freeing. He told him everything. Growing up in Ealdor, what it had been like to be the only one in the village with magic, the reasons his mother had sent him to Camelot and how hard it was sometimes to hide something that was such an important part of himself. He also described a feeling that there was something more he was meant to be doing with his life then sitting around Camelot.

* * *

The insects chirped away their night noises and the forest felt forlorn and dark as Merlin made his way through it. He wasn't entirely happy to be here. He sighed and wished himself back in his own bed but he felt he owed it to Morgause to show up tonight. She seemed to think so to, as the first words she said as he emerged into the clearing were,

"You haven't come for quite some time Merlin."

"I'm sorry I've been…busy."

"How have you been?" she smiled at him.

"Alright." He took a seat on the grass and she came over and joined him.

"You seem upset?"

"No, not really."

"You've heard what Uther and his witch hunters have been doing in the surrounding countryside?"

He had, and since it was upsetting it was easier to attribute his mood to that, then admitting he wasn't entirely comfortable with her any longer, so Merlin nodded.

"Uther must be stopped," said Morgause looking away from Merlin and off into the forest. "Soon there will be no magic left in Camelot and her villages."

Merlin started absently pulling grass up out of the ground and shredding it into small pieces. Morgause glanced at him curiously and then asked, "How is Morgana?"

"I think she's having the nightmares again," said Merlin, relieved at the change of topic. "She seems…exhausted all of the time and strained. I don't think she's wearing the bracelet anymore."

Morgause nodded to herself and Merlin wasn't sure exactly how he would describe the expression that briefly crossed her face but he was fairly certain he didn't like it. Abruptly he stood up.

"I have to get back," he announced.

"You just got here."

"I know but…I have to get back." He hurried off before she could protest.

Left alone, Morgause looked after him thoughtfully. He might not be ready, but from what he said, Morgana was. And once things had started, he would have to see things her way. It was time.

* * *

The sun rose over Camelot. The sky was blue, clear and beautiful.

Morgana groaned as the light spread across her bed and she pushed herself up, shading her eyes from the light.

"My lady?" said Guinevere, concern in her voice, stepping away from the wardrobe she had been picking a dress out from. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…just a bad night's sleep."

"The nightmares," said Gwen gently, coming over to the bedside. "They seem to have come back."

"Yes."

"They have been back for a while now."

Morgana looked up at Gwen and then sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so. When I started have them again after the attack of those hounds I thought maybe they would just be temporary, brought about by that night but…they don't seem to be going away again…" She rubbed her wrist where she had use to where the bracelet that had seemed to keep the dreams away. "I don't suppose you ever found that bracelet did you?" she asked Gwen.

"No. I searched all over your room for it."

"Hmmm," Morgana rubbed her eyes tiredly, she had not seen it since that night when those beasts had attacked…she suppose she must have lost it had some point in the confusion and she regretted it. She had no idea who had given it to her, or what exactly it was, but it had seem to bring her peace at night and she felt in sore need of that now. Slowly, she got out of bed. "I suppose I had better prepare for the day."

* * *

"Your Majesty," Sir Leon bowed to Uther. "There is a Lady who wishes to see you."

"A lady?" Uther asked. "What kind of lady?"

"She ran into our patrols this morning. She bears the crest of Lord Salvak of the East."

Uther frowned. "Show her in."

The knight nodded and backed out of the throne room. A short minute later he returned, leading a woman behind him. Her clothes were clearly fine and expensive. Sir Leon bowed and then stepped aside. The woman came closer to Uther's throne and sunk into a low curtsey.

"How I may I help you?" asked Uther.

"Forgive me to intrude upon you like this. I was on my way South to visit a friend on behalf of Lord Salvak. I had the good fortune to meet a patrol of your men early this morning and they escorted me back here to Camelot."

"You traveled alone?" asked Uther surprised.

"No my Lord. I had three of Salvak's finest men with me, but I am afraid we were attacked by enemies of our city. I alone escaped."

"That's terrible."

"As you have always been a good friend of our city, I beg of you both a place to stay and protection until I can get a message to Lord Salvak and receive further instructions."

"Of course," said Uther, rising to his feet. "We will send a messenger immediately. In the meantime we would be delighted to have you remain with us."

"Thank you my lord. Your kindness means much."

"I will send for Morgana. She will want to welcome you herself. What is your name?"

"Morgause, sire, I am the Lady Morgause."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

"Merlin," Gaius held up a vial to the light and examined the color of the contents.

"Yes?" Merlin looked up from the book he was reading.

"Will you take this to Morgana for me?"

"Sure." Merlin set aside the book and came over to stand beside Gaius. "Is it to help her sleep?"

"Hopefully. But I doubt its effectiveness," said Gaius gravely. "It was not my medicine that helped last time."

Merlin made a noncommittal sound and Gaius looked at him sharply.

"Do you know something Merlin that you are not telling me?"

"So medicine for Morgana right?" Merlin grabbed the vial and made for the exit. "Got to go deliver it."

"Merlin!"

"Bye!" Merlin shut the door behind him and ran across the court yard. Confident that Gaius wasn't going to try following him to continue his questions, Merlin slowed down as he reached the entrance to the castle. He took a nice leisurely pace as he walked through the hallways making his way towards Morgana's room. He was just starting to whistle a tune when he heard his name called. He turned around to look who was speaking and saw Morgana. There was a woman beside her but he didn't initially look at who it was.

He held up the vial as he came closer to her.

"Gaius wanted me to drop this off for you. He said it should help you sleep."

Morgana smiled, albeit wearily. "Tell Gaius thank you. I hope it does." She took the vial. "Merlin, may I introduce to do you the Lady Morgause."

"What?" Merlin looked where Morgana was gesturing and his jaw dropped open. Morgause was standing beside Morgana, smiling and looking for all the world as if she had never seen Merlin before in her life.

"This is Merlin," said Morgana, continuing the introductions. "He's a sort of assistant to our court physician, but more importantly," she smiled at him. "He's a good friend."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Merlin," said Morgause smiling.

"Why-..what…how-" Merlin was at a loss for words and Morgana glanced at him curiously.

"I was hoping Merlin," said Morgana loudly, trying to get him to stop staring at Morgause. "That you would run down to Gwen's house. I told her she could go home for a little while but I thought maybe she could help attend to Morgause."

"Morgause…" Merlin was still staring.

"Merlin!" said Morgana, a little more loudly and a little more firmly.

"Yes? What?" He said, snapping his attention back to Morgana at last.

"Gwen?"

"Oh right, yes…right away." He started off, but as he made his way down the hall he kept shooting glances over his shoulder back towards the pair.

"I apologize for that," said Morgana, as soon as he was out of sight. "I don't really understand Merlin's behavior."

"It's alright," said Morgause smiling. "I don't mind."

* * *

"I think you've found your vocation," said Gwen, standing to one side and examining Arthur's work.

"Yes," said Arthur, grinning at her. "I can put up wooden shelves. Tell me," he said, taking a seat on the chair and pulling Gwen down onto his lap. "How many people do you think need shelves put up in all of Camelot? I could be the shelf-putter-upper."

Gwen laughed and put his arms around his neck. "You're not giving yourself enough credit. You also cut and sanded the wood."

"Ah, well then that makes all the difference." He kissed her.

"But you have to give yourself more credit in general," she said, "You're blacksmithing is getting much better. By providing a cheaper way for the poor people to get their items fixed, you provide a great service to Camelot."

He smiled. "I'm still having a little trouble with making things from scratch however."

"Yes…I heard about the swords you attempted from Merlin."

"He wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

Gwen laughed. Then she looked around the house and sighed contentedly as she laid her head on Arthur's shoulder. Neither seemed to feel it necessary to speak for a long while.

"Arthur," said Gwen after sometime. She ran a hand through his hair. "There's something I-"

There came a loud knock on the door and Merlin burst in. He looked agitated.

"Merlin, you do know you have terrible timing don't you?" asked Arthur as Gwen rose to her feet.

"How are you doing?" Gwen asked, more welcomingly.

"Morgana wants you," said Merlin, "She sent me to fetch you."

"Alright," Gwen leaned down and kissed Arthur and then made towards the door.

"Wait, I'll walk you part of the way and then get back to work," said Arthur standing to his feet.

"No," said Merlin quickly. "I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Gardening."

"What?" Arthur blinked.

"Just…it's important."

"I'll see you both later then," said Gwen, and left.

Arthur sighed and sitting back down, looked up at Merlin. "Well what is it?"

"You remember," said Merlin talking very fast. "When I told you about the woman I talked about gardening with?"

"Yes."

"Well it wasn't gardening. It was magic."

"Yes," said Arthur, rolling his eyes, "As clever a lie as it was, I did gather as much after I found out about you."

"Alright well," Merlin began to pace. "I met her some time sgo. A few weeks before I met you actually. She just…she showed up and found me. She had magic. And she talked about it with me and shared it with me. I mean the only other person who knew about my magic then was Gaius. But this woman…we'd meet out in the woods at night and sometimes we'd cast spells or sometimes we'd just talk. It was…freeing but it was also…company. I mean before you came to Camelot there weren't that many people I could talk to. And also she made me feel…like there was something good I could do with my magic." Merlin stopped pacing and sunk into a chair opposite Arthur. "I've always felt like I had to have been given magic for a reason but not knowing that reason…I feel lost. But when I was with her, I felt maybe like I did have a destiny. Something important to do. She'd talk about the great era we could create together, the good we could make with our magic, and I believed her. I believed that we had that power."

"What made you stop trusting her?" asked Arthur seriously.

Merlin shrugged. "It was little things at first. Of course two sorcerers, together, meeting in Camelot, we talked about Uther and the ban on magic. It started small, we'd talk about the ban and sometimes some of the stories we'd heard of some of the people caught using magic. Then she started saying how one day there would be change. And she talked about the great things we could do when that day came, then she started talking about how maybe we could bring about that change ourselves…"

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "It happened so slowly, over the course of so many nights, so that suddenly one night she was talking about us stopping Uther together, and I didn't know how we'd gotten there."

"She wanted to kill him?" asked Arthur, alarmed.

"She was definitely making some not so subtle hints in that direction," said Merlin wryly nodding.

Arthur frowned. "Do you think she would really do it?"

"I don't know," said Merlin, standing up and beginning to pace again. "But she would definitely do something. She's here now. She's up at the castle! She's staying as a guest. She was being all friendly with Morgana."

Arthur stood to his feet. "She's here? Do you know what she wants?"

"No. Since you've found out about my magic…well I haven't seen much of her. I think she may suspect that I don't entirely trust her anymore. I'm not sure Morgause would tell me her plans anymore."

"Did you say Morgause?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"Yes," said Arthur gravely. "Unfortunately I do."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Arthur and Merlin walked quietly down the castle hallway, straining their ears for any sound of approaching footsteps.

"You're sure they've started dinner?" Merlin asked over his shoulder.

Arthur nodded and whispered back. "Yes, Gwen already helped Morgana dress for dinner and saw her off."

"Did you tell Gwen what was happening?" asked Merlin.

"I told her to be careful around Morgause. There wasn't time for details."

"Shhh!" Merlin said abruptly. He pulled Arthur into an alcove and the two waited, holding their breaths as they heard the tramp of the guards' feet as they turned into the hallway and began to walk down it. The two waited until the guards had passed and then they slipped out behind them and moved silently down the hall.

They reached the door of the bedroom Morgause had been given.

"You wait here," said Merlin. "Stand guard."

"Why can't you stand guard while I search the room?" argued Arthur, crossing his arms.

"Oh really? You know what to look for in a sorceress' bedroom do you?"

Arthur sighed. "Alright you have a point."

"Stand guard," Merlin repeated and he slipped into the room. There was a large four-poster bed, an old trunk at its foot, several wardrobes, closets and a long table with several pieces of parchment scattered across it. Merlin moved towards the table. He was just leafing through the papers when a voice behind him interrupted,

"I was wondering when you would show up Merlin."

He whirled around. In a large arm chair in the corner near the doorway, easy to miss upon entering the room, sat Morgause. She was dressed in a rich green gown with silver beading, her hair was curling over her shoulders and she was examining her nails, barely glancing towards Merlin.

"You're…aren't you eating dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry; I made my excuses to Uther. Given the trying experience I've been through he understood perfectly." She rose to her feet and came to stand near Merlin. "Besides, I wanted a chance to speak with you in private and somehow I thought you might show up in my room about this time." She smiled.

Merlin tried to smile back but it was a feeble attempt.

"Merlin," she said, sounding reproachful and hurt. "You don't have to look like I'm about to attack you, I was under the impression we were friends."

"What are you doing here?" asked Merlin abruptly.

"Not at dinner? I already explained that."

"In Camelot. In this castle."

"Oh. I want to tell you all about it." Her face lit up and she sounded eager. "But, not here." She sighed. "It's too dangerous. Too many ears and prying eyes. Come meet me in the woods tonight. Our usual place. There's something I want to show you."

"In the woods?"

"Yes."

"Alright," agreed Merlin hesitantly.

"Good," she smiled. "Midnight."

Merlin nodded and then happy for the chance to get away he hurried to the door and went through, being careful both to block Morgause's view so she would not see Arthur and to gesture to him to remain quiet.

After they had made it out of the castle Arthur asked,

"Well? Did you find anything?"

"Yes. Morgause," said Merlin feeling a little annoyed at the fact.

"What?"

"She was waiting for me."

"What happened?" asked Arthur alarmed. "What did she say?"

"She wants me to meet her in the woods tonight."

"What? Why?"

Merlin shrugged. "She says she wants to show me something. She also said she'd tell me what she's doing here."

"Do you believe her?" asked Arthur skeptically.

Merlin shrugged a second time. "I'm not sure, but if we can really find out what she's up to-"

"It's too dangerous," Arthur broke in firmly.

"Look, I was just alone in the room with her. If she wanted to hurt me, she could have, she didn't know you were there. If she really trusts me, we might be able to use that."

"You can't go alone," said Arthur, still firm.

"I can't bring you with me. She'd never trust you. You don't know what it's like. Being magic…knowing if the wrong person finds out you'll be arrested and executed and have the people you love suspected as well. You can't trust people that quickly when you have something like that hanging over you. I can't bring you along and expect her to trust you too."

Arthur sighed. "Alright, then I'll follow you from a distance. She won't know I'm there."

"It's too risky," said Merlin shaking his head. "We can't afford to alienate her before she talks to me."

"Merlin, I don't want you going out there alone."

"Look," said Merlin, "Even if she were to kill me, she has very powerful magic. There's much more I could do to combat her then you could."

* * *

While Arthur was never won over to the plan, he was finally forced to agree to it as he couldn't think of an acceptable alternative. He made Merlin promise to come to his house as soon as he returned and then they parted ways and Arthur headed home.

As midnight approached Merlin snuck past a sleeping Gaius, out into the city and then past the guards and through the gates. He made his way quickly to the usual clearing where he and Morgause met. She was already there, waiting for him.

"I'm glad you came," she said smiling. "Come," she held out her hand. Hesitantly, Merlin took it. "I want to show you something."

She led him off. Merlin wasn't sure in what direction they were heading, but it was deep into the woods. The already dark night grew darker as the trees grew thicker and higher around them.

Finally Morgause stopped in front of a low entrance to a cave. She let go of his hand and gestured to him to follow her. She ducked her head and entered the cave, Merlin following behind her.

Inside there were several oil lamps burning. There was a large stone alter, several small tables, one with a stone basin on top of it, and shelves full of potion ingredients, books and varies artifacts.

Merlin looked around in awe. So many things devoted to magic. His fingers practically itched to go through the books.

Morgause smiled at his expression. Taking him by the arm, she led him further into the room. Her touch brought him back to reality.

"I don't understand what this has to do with what you're doing in Camelot."

She shrugged. "I wanted to show you this. All these books and ingredients. I can use them all Merlin. I have power. Together, we're unstoppable."

"And what does that have to do with what you're doing up at the castle?" asked Merlin carefully, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Merlin, I've told you before. We could create a great era. People, _our people,_ are dying. In the past few months alone Uther has increased the hunt for all magic users. How long before you are caught? How long before there is no magic left in Camelot or its countryside? And how long before that hatred of magic spreads past Uther's borders? Already several of other leaders have followed his example in his quest to eradicate magic."

"What can we do about it?"

"We kill Uther."

The words hung the in cave between the two of them. Powerful and unyielding.

"Is that why you're here?" asked Merlin trying not to sound as disturbed as he felt. "To kill him?"

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you? What are you waiting for?"

"I am waiting for the moment when his death can mean only one thing and leave but one option. For magic to destroy Camelot and rebuild a city in its own image."

Merlin let out a deep breath. "How?"

"It is your destiny Emrys. The fate of all is in your hands. You can build whatever world you want. And I have ensured that that destiny is now yours alone to write."

Merlin shook his head. "No, whatever my destiny is, it's not to destroy Camelot."

"Yes!" said Morgause eagerly, coming near him. "It's your destiny to create a great land, to build a beautiful future. A future of magic and wonder and freedom. You have the power and I have the power to help you." She grasped his arm. "Freedom Merlin. No more hiding. But free. Magic, allowed to reign as is it's right."

Freedom…no longer having to hide what he was. No longer having to hear the stories of those who died at the hands of Uther's hatred, while he could do nothing to stop it.

But this wasn't the way. Nothing truly good could come out of anything so ugly. He suspected Morgause was not talking freedom for all. Her hatred was the same hatred as Uther's, only directed elsewhere.

She must have seen the look on his face and understood it, and she read the no in his eyes as clearly as if he had said it. She sighed and turned away.

"I feared this would be your response. Perhaps you have not seen as much as I have of the results of Uther's cruelty. Or perhaps you would rather choose willing blindness." Suddenly she whirled around on him. "_Ash clar, mor zalrinth jereth shi!"_

Merlin felt himself being thrown back against the wall. Chains snaked out of the shadows and wrapped themselves around his arms, binding him to the wall. The cuffs slammed shut, the keys turned on their own and zoomed across the room into Morgause's waiting hand.

Merlin struggled helplessly against the chains but they held him tightly.

Morgause shook her sad sadly. "I so wanted you to join me willingly Emrys. But you will join me. Soon you will have no choice."

She walked over to the shelves, placed the keys down on them and started picking up several ingredients.

"Killing Uther won't suddenly change anything," Merlin argued. "That won't make magic accepted!"

Morgause smiled at him. "Camelot will have little choice in the matter."

"I'll never help you to kill Uther," said Merlin angrily.

"No. I can see that now," she sighed. "But after he is dead you will help me build a new future."

"I'll never help you!"

"Oh you will Merlin," she said smiling at him. "You'll see that you have very little choice once events are set in motion." She moved over to the stone basin.

Merlin couldn't see exactly what she was doing but it appeared she was preparing some sort of spell.

Very softly, in barely a whisper he began, _"Corrith alseth yed-"_

"Do you really think Merlin," said Morgause, not even bothering to look up from what she was doing, "That I would put you in chains and not cast wards on them to keep you from magicing yourself out of them a minute later?"

Merlin glanced towards the keys, resting on the shelf.

"Or the keys," added Morgause dryly.

She lapsed back into silence as she continued working over the basin. After several minutes she brushed aside what was left of the ingredients and picked up from a table nearby a small vial of what looked like blood. She poured it into the basin.

Holding her hands over the basin, palms down, she began to chant.

Merlin didn't recognize the spell, but it sounded powerful, it sounded dark and it sounded old. It went on and on, minutes slipped by and the chant continued, on and on. And then a faint glow rose from the basin.

Inside the items began to writhe and mix, the liquids swallowing the solids, and the whole thing began to congeal. On and on the chanting went, loud and louder. And then the ugly congealed mass shrunk in on itself, turning smaller and smaller, disappearing, until all that was left was a small round disc, it looked almost as if it were made of glass.

Smiling Morgause held up. "There. I'm sorry Morgana. But it is for your good as well as the rest of our kind. My poor sleep deprived sister, haunted by nightmares, already on the verge of losing control. This should push you over the edge."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

Daylight broke out over Camelot and Arthur shifted his weight as he tried to get comfortable in his chair. He had been sitting up most of the night, there had been a few fitful hours of sleep but mostly he had been waiting. As the hours had slipped past and Merlin did not return he grew steadily more concerned.

Gwen woke up an hour later and frowned with concern at her husband.

"Merlin still isn't back?" she asked.

The night before, Arthur had explained most of what he and Merlin knew. But he had left out his previous acquaintance with Morgause. Gwen accepted that he believed himself to be the Prince of Camelot, but he didn't really want her to feel he was growing more delusional, accusing people of plotting against Camelot based on stories that revolved around him being a prince.

"No," he said, finally standing up and stretching. "I'm worried. I think I should go after him."

Gwen got out of bed and went over to him, taking his hand. "They're having the knighting ceremony today for Gerald Dolrick. Everyone in the castle will be there. Morgana will be present and I'll be attending her. If Morgause is in the castle she'll be present at the ceremony. Before we worry about Merlin, let's see if she's back yet herself. I'll be back by noon and then we can decide the best plan to take. Maybe we should talk to Gaius. Besides you've been up all night, you're in no fit state to go tramping about the woods. You should sleep till I can come back."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "I can't sleep when Merlin could be out there in trouble. He always did," he added, "Have an uncanny knack for falling into trouble."

"Arthur you can't do him any good if you're exhausted." Firmly she led him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it.

"But I could be out there looking for him!"

"You don't know if he needs you to or not. Let me find out if Morgause is here," Gwen repeated.

He had to admit he did not feel up to fighting off a sorceress at the present moment and there was a certain wisdom to Gwen's advice. As Arthur yawned and lay down on the bed he couldn't help but smile and point out to himself that there often was to her advice. After all, that was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her, wasn't it?

* * *

"There my lady," said Gwen, placing a last silver pearl in Morgana's hair. "You're done."

Morgana rose to her feet and smiled at Gwen. "Thank you. I think we're ready to go to the throne room then."

Gwen nodded. As they made their way out of the room she asked, trying to keep her tone merely curious, "Will the Lady Morgause be attending the knighting ceremony?"

"I think so. I'm sure Uther invited her." Morgana sighed and passed a hand over her eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Gwen, concerned.

"I'm fine," Morgana shook her head, "I've just been so tired recently. I feel awful all the time…" She hesitated and leaned against the wall.

"Perhaps you should not go to the ceremony. I'm sure Uther would understand."

"I have to go," said Morgana, squaring her shoulders and straightening up. "I am Uther's heir and one day I will have to command the knights. I have to be there for them."

The two continued in silence to the throne room. Most of the castle was already there, the knights, several lords and ladies and the wealthier families of Camelot. Gwen eyes almost instantly latched onto Morgause, standing several feet away from the throne. Gwen's heart sank. If she was back, then where was Merlin?

Morgana moved forward and stood a little off to right of Uther, while Gwen took a position off near one of the windows.

The ceremony began and Gerald Dolrick was led in and knelt before Uther who began to speak, but Gwen wasn't watching or listening to those two. Her gaze kept jumping between Morgana and Morgause.

If she hadn't known Morgana she might not have been able to read the signs. Outwardly Morgana appeared fine, every inch regal and serene, but Gwen could recognize from all the years she had served her and all the years the two had been friends, how hard a time she was having controlling her composure. Gwen knew not only how tiring the nightmares were, but how much they seemed to have upset Morgana.

Morgause seemed to be watching the ceremony with interest, but occasionally her gaze would flick for only second towards Morgana. Repeatedly.

The ceremony droned on and Gwen wanted nothing more than to shout a warning. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but there was something about the way Morgause kept looking at Morgana that made her scared. She was at a loss at what to do and hoped only when the time came she would be able to prevent it somehow but in fact when it did happen there wasn't really anything she could do.

It was at the very end of the ceremony. Uther was touching the shoulders of the now knighted Sir Gerald with his sword, when Morgause took it out of her pocket. It was a small round glasslike disc, blood red in color. Gwen barely had time to move a step forward when Morgause dropped it to the ground and crushed it under her boot. No one glanced towards her; they were all intent on the ceremony. But Gwen saw a faint red smoke rise from the remnants of the disc. It was so faint and so transparent she doubted she would have noticed it if she had not been looking directly at it expecting to see something.

Before Gwen could utter a syllable the faint trail of smoke had flown the few short feet from Morgause to Morgana. It instantly flew up. For one brief split second Morgana saw it and then it seemed to fly into her eyes. She fell back a step and let out a cry. Uther turned towards her, alarmed.

The sensation inside Morgana was something she had only ever felt while half sleep, torn between nightmares and reality, a power coursing through her that she couldn't understand. But it was far stronger now; she had felt nothing this forceful after her dreams. She didn't understand it, she didn't know how it worked, but the one thing she knew, the one thought that rang through her brain at this moment was she had to fight it. It felt like it was exploding within her, it felt as if it singlehandedly fighting against everything she had to burst out.

She let out a cry of pain. She fell back against the wall. Her eyes were shut. Subconsciously she knew there was a commotion in the throne room, she knew people were talking, she thought she heard Uther's voice, but she wasn't listening. She couldn't listen. She had to fight it. Fight whatever it was that was happening with all she had. Fight this uncontrollable urge to let the power out, to set it free.

It hurt, pain radiated through her. She told herself she was strong, she told herself she could do this, she fought the force waging within her, she pushed against it. Not really understanding how or what to do, she blindly tried to force it away as the pain steadily grew. But she was tired. So very tired. Weakened by so many sleepless nights and so many nightmares and so many terrors. Panicked, she could feel the battle within her being lost, she could feel herself weakening while the power, that sheer daunting horrifying force grew and pushed back against her will. And then, in a single instant, as she was on the verge of crumbling, she felt Uther lay a hand on her shoulder and she heard him say,

"Morgana?" His voice was heavy with concern.

Terror swept through her and the last of her willpower was sapped away. She felt as if she exploded as the power lashed out.

Uther was hurled back; window panes shatters and fires erupted from her hands flying across the room.

As suddenly as it had surged out the power died down, leaving Morgana shaking and sobbing. She sunk to the floor, clutching her head as the aftereffects of the pain reverberated through her head.

She was barely conscious of anything that was happening around her, and she didn't know how long she sat there, emotionally and physically spent from the internal struggle.

Gwen had stood there in horror, watching the events. As objects caught fire several people leapt to put them out and many people had run for the exit. As Uther had flown back through the air he had hit a pillar which had winded him, and by the time he had managed to push himself to his feet Morgana had fallen to the ground and, save for the sobs, hadn't moved.

Gwen couldn't read the expression on Uther's face. It broke her heart and terrified her all at the same time.

The knights were still present, several of them had drawn their swords and one or two had moved closer to Uther as if to protect him.

Several people were whispering furiously among themselves and several words were spoken loud enough to reach Gwen's ears, 'magic' and 'sorceress' among uglier ones.

Gwen looked towards Morgause. Her face was a total blank.

"Sire?" It was Sir Leon. He was looking towards Uther. "What…what do you want us to do?"

Uther opened his mouth, and then shut again. He seemed to take several deep breaths as if he were trying to compose himself and then tried again. "Take the Lady Morgana under custody and escort her…" his voice broke and he had to pause as he fought to maintain his composure. "Escort her to the dungeons," he finally finished. His voice had turned harsh and angry.

Gwen felt a sound emerge from her own throat somewhere between a gasp and a sob. Morgana however seemed too distraught to have noticed Uther's words.

Leon beckoned two other knights towards him. He approached Morgana tentatively, but clearly not from fear so much as concern. He laid a hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her.

Slowly, Morgana raised her face and looked up at him.

"Please my lady," he said, a little louder this time. "Come with me."

Mutely she nodded and he helped raise her to her feet and she was led out of the throne room.

A moment of silence filled the room and then a Lord that Gwen recognized as being one of Uther's advisors took a step towards him.

"Your Majesty-"

"Out," cut in Uther, his voice hard and cold.

"But your Majesty-"

"Everyone out!" As Uther turned his gaze over the crowd several people took an involuntary step back at the expression on his face; rage, anger and in no mood to be questioned. In less than two minutes the room was cleared.

Left alone, with no guard, knight or friend, as the throne room doors were shut behind the last person, Uther stood alone in the center of the throne room, unmoving, staring at place where Morgana had sunk to her knees. He stood there for hours.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

"Arthur! Arthur wake up!" Gwen shook her husband violently. He shot up in bed and groggily looked towards her, trying to quickly pull his thoughts together.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing how distraught she looked. Then an instant later he remembered. "Merlin! What happened?"

Gwen shook her head. "It's not Merlin. It's Morgana." She looked so completely devastated that Arthur reached out and took her in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound comforting.

"She used magic," Gwen whispered.

"What?" Arthur asked, shocked. He held Gwen at arm's length and looked into her face. "Magic? Morgana?"

"Yes, during the knighting. In front of everyone. _In front of Uther,_" Gwen whispered.

There was a knock on the front door.

Gwen and Arthur exchanged a glance and then looking hopefully Arthur suggested,

"Maybe it's Merlin! Come in!" he called.

Gaius entered. Arthur struggled not to show his disappointment.

"Arthur," said Gaius, beginning at once. "Have you seen Merlin?"

"No," Arthur shook his head.

"I have not seen him since he went to bed last night," said Gaius gravely. He looked keenly at Arthur. "Has Guinevere told you what happened at the knighting?"

"She said Morgana used magic…but that's impossible," said Arthur.

"I'm afraid it is not. I had been concerned about this for some time." Gaius looked skeptically over Arthur. "Am I right in believing that Merlin has confided in you?"

Arthur glanced sideways at Gwen and then nodded.

"I thought so,' said Gaius, "He didn't tell me, because I have so often urged on him the importance of secrecy, but I have heard the two of you talking occasionally just as I come in. I suspected he had told you his secret."

"Well," admitted Arthur, "He didn't so much tell me it as save my life with it, but yes, I know his secret."

Gwen frowned, looking from one to the other of them.

"Then I can trust you," said Gaius, "I'm afraid I must. You must have realized by now, from knowing Merlin, that magic is not evil!"

Arthur nodded slowly. "I have come to realize that fact. There are as many different ways to use magic as there are people to use it." He thought briefly of his father.

"Wait…" Gwen's eyes were opened wide in surprise. "Merlin has magic? That's what you two are saying isn't it?"

"I…would have told you Gwen but it wasn't my place to tell," said Arthur.

"Merlin?" she repeated. "I mean I always knew there was so much more to him then he showed but…magic. I never expected that."

"You and me both," muttered Arthur.

"I need to trust you both now," said Gaius. "I have suspect for some time now that Morgana's nightmares were not natural."

"What are they?" asked Arthur.

"I believe her to be a very powerful seer. It is not a common talent, even among magic users, so I cannot be sure. But I believe the nightmares to come from that. Regardless it is clear she has power, and from what we saw this morning, it's a very strong power, if at yet she is unable to control it. But I think she's known, subconsciously, for some time now." Gaius sighed and shook his head. "I wish this could have been avoided. I prayed that Uther would never learn the truth."

_More secrets,_ thought Arthur contemplatively. Had the secrets ever really helped? Had they helped Morgana now? Or did the secret of his mother's death ever really help anyone?

"It could have been avoided today," said Gwen. "It was Morgause."

Gaius raised his eyebrows. "The Lady who was sent by Lord Salvak?"

"She wasn't sent by him," said Arthur. "That was a lie."

"I saw her," continued Gwen, "She crushed some glass and something came out of it and went into Morgana. It was some kind of smoke."

"Do you think she possessed her somehow?" asked Arthur, concerned.

"No," Gaius shook his head, "From of I heard of the incident, the magic that came out was all Morgana's. Whatever kind of spell Morgause used, it must have been something to force Morgana's magic to erupt and reveal itself."

"Why would Morgause want that?" asked Gwen.

"She wants to kill Uther," said Arthur, "She told Merlin so."

Gaius frowned at this. "Why would she tell Merlin that?"

"They've been…sort of friends," said Arthur, not feeling quite capable of explaining the exact relationship between the two. He waved the issue aside. "That's not important now. What's important is she has told him that she wants to kill Uther. She exposed Morgana during a very public ceremony. All of Camelot will know and soon all the neighboring kingdoms will know too. If Uther dies now, before he has a chance to execute Morgana or make plans for a new heir…Camelot will either fall, torn apart by bickering nobles each grabbing for the throne…or Morgana will become Queen. A Queen exposed as a sorceress. More people than just Uther hate magic. Powerful people. They'll come after Morgana. In fact, with Uther's death occurring so shortly after Morgana's exposer…it will look as if she were responsible for it. Any ally or friend of Uther, or anyone who simply is looking for an excuse to expand the borders of his kingdom. They will all come after Morgana. She will need the support of other magic users if she hopes to keep her throne and Camelot. Magic will go from being hunted and feared…to being Camelot's first line of defense."

Gwen shook her head at the idea. "It can't happen this way."

"I agree," said Gaius. "One day there will be peace between magic and Camelot, but it cannot be allowed to be brought about like this."

Arthur rose to his feet and nodded. "Then we have to do something. Where is Morgana now?"

"She's been taken to the dungeon," said Gaius.

"Very well. I'll go into night and try and break her out."

"What about Morgause? She doesn't need Morgana in the dungeons for her plan to work. In fact if Morgana is missing while Uther is killed, it could facilitate it. She must be stopped as well."

"Yes I know. But I don't think I can stop her without Merlin and I won't leave Morgana in the dungeons at Uther's so called 'mercy'."

"Where is Merlin?" asked Gaius, "I'm very concerned about him."

"As am I," Arthur agreed. "He went out last night to meet Morgause in the woods and he hasn't come back."

Gaius looked horrified and Arthur hurried on,

"But I don't think she would have killed him. From what he's told me, she seems to think he's important in building magic's future. I think she probably realized he wouldn't have anything to do with Uther's murder and would try and stop her so she's got him prisoner somewhere. We'll find him Gaius, I promise."

He turned to Gwen. "I don't want to put you in any situation that might be dangerous, but I will need you tonight, but you must swear you won't do anything reckless."

Gwen crossed her arms and gave him a look. "I seem to remember taking pretty good care of myself when there was a pack of shadow hounds around. I think I can manage myself thank you."

Arthur grinned. "Alright. I need you to sneak into the castle. There's a pillar right near my fa-, Uther's chamber. You should be able to hide behind it and not be seen by the passing patrols. I need you to keep an eye on the room through the night. I don't think Morgause would try anything tonight but I want to be sure. If you do see her enter the room however, get the guards immediately. Don't try to stop her yourself."

Gwen nodded and Arthur continued, "I'll break Morgana out. She and I make for the woods then and we'll look for Merlin. He told me where he was meeting Morgause. Maybe I can follow their tracks from there. Once we've got him back we'll go after Morgause. And Gaius," he turned to the physician. "You're Uther's best friend and most trusted advisor. If he'll listen to anyone he'll listen to you. Tomorrow, whether we fail or succeed, you must try and convince him to be lenient on Morgana. He loves her dearly, and I know, despite the differences, how very important he is to her as well. She needs him as much as he needs her."

Gaius nodded, "I'll do my best."

Arthur nodded and sighed, "We all will."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

The castle was quiet, night had fallen a couple of hours ago. Gwen kissed Arthur once and then parted from him in the entrance hall, making her way up towards Uther's chambers while Arthur headed for the dungeons. She made it to the hallway outside his room easily and slipped behind the pillar that was partway in an alcove. She crouched down on the ground and got ready for a long night.

Elsewhere Arthur hid in the shadows, holding his breath as the guards passed. As soon as the coast was clear he moved on, hurrying towards the stairway that led down to the dungeons. It helped that he had some knowledge of the guard's patrol route but he still had several close calls. Finally he reached the stairway.

He crept down it softly. At the bottom was the wooded table and chairs and the two guards sitting at them, past them lay the cells. Arthur had been prepared for this. Before he had started the descent he had quietly drawn his sword, now he held grasped it firmly in one hand.

The guards were talking in hushed voices. Arthur could only hear a few words but it sounded like they were discussing what had happened at the knighting. Fleetingly he spared a thought to feel grateful that events were exciting enough to distract them from their duties.

When there were just a few more steps to go and going any further would definitely bring him within line of sight of the guards, Arthur took a deep breath and leapt.

He landed directly behind the closest guard and brought the hilt of his sword down on the man's head with a loud thud. The man toppled over unconscious. The second guard was still rising to his feet, trying to draw his sword when Arthur turned on him, placing the tip of his sword at the guard's throat. Arthur hoped the man wouldn't call his bluff, he knew he couldn't kill him; but hopefully the guard didn't know that. Thankfully the man froze.

"Very quietly," Arthur instructed him, "Hand me the keys to the Lady Morgana's cell."

The man hesitated. Then slowly he slid them across the table.

"Now," continued Arthur, "Take off your sword belt and place it on the floor…quietly." He watched as his instructions were followed. "Alright, now grab your friend's feet and drag him into that cell there."

He waited as the two guards went into the cell and then he locked it behind them. Then reaching through the bars he tied a gag around the mouth of the guard who was still conscious.

Satisfied that he had bought a least a few minutes once they were out of the dungeon he headed for Morgana's cell.

Morgana was sitting in the far corner, she had fallen asleep, her head leaning against the wall but her sleep looked troubled and her face was pale and strained. Arthur unlocked the door and hurrying over to her, shook her awake.

Blinking through a fog of drowsiness she looked up at him.

"Arthur?" she asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm breaking you out. Come on." He pulled her up to her feet abruptly. "There's no time to go into details. We have to hurry."

"But-"

"It's alright. We have a plan, but first we need to get you out of here."

She opened her mouth and then shut it again and nodded curtly. They turned and hurried out of the cell and up the stairs, Arthur taking just a moment to check that the two guards were still secured.

They hurried along a hallway, ducked into an empty room to avoid a patrol and then started moving again. They were making good time and the alarm clearly hadn't been raised yet. Arthur was beginning to think they might make it. If they could get to the sewer entrance, they'd be able to cross most of the city out of sight. He was just beginning to decide which gate would be safest for leaving the city when they turned a corner, entered a large square room and standing, right in the center of it, was Morgause.

Arthur stopped dead. Morgana froze beside him, clearly uncertain how to react.

For one long minute Arthur and Morgause stood in silence looking at each other. And then Morgause smiled.

"I thought you might show up here tonight Arthur." She shook her head. "I'm disappointed. I hoped you'd leave well enough alone. I gave you a choice and I had hoped you would make the right decision. But why would you? You could have prevented all of this to begin with if you had done what you should have, if you had killed Uther when you meant to." She shook her head. "You were never my enemy. But now," she shrugged. Then raising her voice she shouted, "Guards! Guards!"

Raising his sword Arthur lunged at her and instantly her hand snapped up.

"_Salray Karlrick Oberthreth!_"

He felt himself freeze for one instant incapable of moving a single limb and then Morgause jerked her hand and he was thrown backward, crashing against the wall.

"Arthur!" Morgana ran over and knelt beside him. She grabbed his fallen sword and stood to her feet, turning on Morgause who merely shook her head.

"You can't do it," she said to Morgana, "The guards are coming for one thing, and another you can't kill me."

Arthur's limbs still felt heavy and numb. "Run," he snapped at Morgana.

"I won't leave you!" she said furiously.

Footsteps were running towards them. Arthur could hear people yelling.

Morgause glanced at him disdainfully. "I gave you the chance to live, I could have killed you. You chose this. Not me. But now you will die. Uther will order your death. I only wish there was some way, right before I kill him, I could somehow let him remember, that he's executed his own son." She laughed. "_That_ would be real justice for Uther."

And then her words finally sunk in and Arthur's eyes snapped to meet hers.

"You remember me."

The guards bust into the room. Morgause pointed towards Arthur and Morgana.

"He was trying to help her escape!" she explained urgently. The guards swarmed towards them. Two of them pulled Arthur up onto his still shaking feet and another two grabbed Morgana.

"Take them to the dungeons! I'll have Sir Leon inform the King," ordered the most senior of the guardsmen.

As the guards pulled Arthur out of the room he fought against them, a deep rage surging through him as he yelled back at Morgause,

"You remember me!"

She smiled back at him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Uther stood alone in his chambers, looking out the window almost listlessly. He looked exhausted and spent, with his face pale and dark shadows under his eyes from a sleepless night. He stood looking out over Camelot as early morning crept across it.

Sir Leon had come to him last night with news of the escape attempt. At first he had been furious, now he was just too tired while a small part his mind almost wished it had been successful and Morgana was just safe and away.

Every time he had closed his eyes last night an image of Morgana, using magic to throw him back, flashed across his mind. He ached inside deeper than he had known pain could go. Sleep had been impossible.

There was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in," he said dully.

He didn't turn around to see who it was; he merely listened to the door open and shut and then the footsteps approaching him.

"Sire."

He had known Gaius would come at some point.

"I thought I would find you awake," Gaius continued.

"Yes," Uther nodded. "Look at it Gaius. Look at Camelot…it's an idea as much as a city," he murmured. "I suppose there's not much else left to me beside it now…"

"Your Majesty. You still have the Lady Morgana," said Gaius, his voice firm and decisive. "She did not mean any harm yesterday I am sure of it. She lost control, she did not mean for it to happen."

Uther sighed and turned towards him. "Given what I saw at the knighting I believe she did not mean to use magic then. But the fact remains that she did use it."

"I beg of you to consider her for a moment though," urged Gaius, "Everything she has been to you, the fact that she is your only heir-"

"Gaius do you think I haven't considered her?" snapped Uther angrily. "I have loved Morgana with everything I have. Since Gorlois' death and her coming here I…I have loved her. She brought life and family into my world again. Her wisdom…her respect…and her love…all have made me proud." Uther's voice broke and he took a moment to compose himself. When he spoke again his voice was distant, detached. "But she used magic. She broke the law. That cannot go unpunished or ignored."

"Please, Your Majesty, you can't mean to execute her?"

Uther sighed and then very slowly shook her head. "No. It may be that it is my duty to do so…I have struggled with it all night…but I cannot even though the law demands it. But neither can I ignore what happened here yesterday or that she now embodies everything Camelot stands against."

"What do you mean to do then?"

"I have decided to send her to my castle in the south. It is old but comfortable. I will send guards and a few knights and several servant. She will be safe while at the same time under arrest, albeit allowed to move about largely as she desires in the area of the castle. An open prison…I-…I will never see her again once she has left here."

"Sire, consider-"

"I have considered. And I must continue to consider what is to be done with the throne of Camelot after my death."

"The Lady Morgana cannot help her magic-"

"Enough Gaius! She is a sorceress! She has used magic! Betraying both Camelot and myself! There is a price that must be paid…however painful it if for me to extract it…she should be grateful that I have chosen to ignore the escape attempt last night. At least as far as she is concerned in the matter."

"What about Arthur?"

Uther's expression turned to stone. "Someone must pay for last night. He will pay. He will be brought to trial this morning under the charge of assisting sorcery. And he will be executed."

"You're Majesty!" Gaius looked alarmed. "Please! Remember everything he has done! He saved Morgana's life during the attack of the shadow hounds-"

"Perhaps knowing full well what she was. Maybe that was why he did it. Perhaps he was even responsible for that attack!"

"Surely you can't believe that!"

"When he first arrived in Camelot he was raving about being my son! He seems insane and works as a blacksmith but then according to my knights, is as good, maybe even better, then any of them with a sword and he manages to save Morgana while the city is under attack by magic. He then marries Morgana's maidservant, and then breaks into the castle, assaults two guards and tries to break Morgana out! There is far more to this man then he has admitted and it'll be best for Camelot if he's dead."

"But-"

"My decision is final!"

Gaius stood for a moment and then nodded. "Yes your Majesty."

* * *

The two guards led Arthur into the throne room. The room was crowded, many people were curious. Curious to see Uther after the events of the knighting, curious to see the man who had tried to rescue the Lady Morgana, and curious to know what price would he pay for it.

Gaius stood next to Gwen, a comforting hand on her arm but her face was curiously blank, as if she just couldn't really believe what was happening. Standing in the front, taking care that Arthur would see her, stood Morgause, who occasionally would glance towards Uther and then would smile to herself.

Uther sat on his throne, looking down at Arthur, and Arthur thought all the hate, anger and rage he had ever seen Uther to show against magic was reflected in his expression at that moment and directed at Arthur.

Uther cleared his throat and began, speaking loudly and clearly, his voice reverberating through the chamber. "You are charged with assisting sorcery, assaulting two castle guards and attempting to break a prisoner out from the dungeons. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Arthur hesitated, unsure what he could say. He _had_ tried to break Morgana out and he _had_ assaulted two castle guards and according to his father's definition he had assisted sorcery. Trying to deny it would be a waste of breath. But then he suspected this entire trial was a waste of breath.

He was very aware of Gwen standing behind him in the crowd. He wished he hadn't hurt her like this. Maybe he should have taken her and left Camelot months ago. Maybe he should have never come back.

But he had needed to try and save Morgana…and he had needed to try and stop Morgause. And selfishly, he couldn't regret the time he had spent with Guinevere or the fact that he was lucky enough to have been able to call her his wife.

He would say the truth. And he would die with honor.

"Everything I did," he said calmly, refusing to look away under Uther's glare. "I did for the good of Camelot. As I have ever done. There have been times I have failed and my actions were not in Camelot's best interests, but I have always tried. I am not ashamed of what I tried to do last night. And I am not ashamed to be standing here on trial before you. And I will not beg for mercy from a man incapable of showing it."

Uther's fist clenched around his sword hilt and he sat for minute in totally silence fury, his expression showing a struggle to regain control of his emotions. Slowly he rose to his feet and gestured towards Sir Leon.

"Escort this man out into the town square, where he will be publicly flogged, then see him back to his cell in the dungeons to await his execution tomorrow morning."

"No!" Gwen lunged forward but Gaius grabbed her. She struggled against him screaming. "You can't! No! No! No! You can't! You're a cruel tyrannical monster! You can't do this! You can't! You can't! You can't!"

"Guinevere stop!" Arthur said, raising his voice loudly. She paused in her struggling and looked at him desperately. "Please Gwen…the dungeons are full enough as it is at the moment, let's not try and add to them." He tried to smile at her but he wasn't sure how successful it was. Her expression was breaking his heart. "Please Gaius," he said to the physician, his voice weaker, "Take her out. And don't…don't let her watch. Any of it. Please." His last plead was directed at Gwen.

She was weeping now and Gaius led her out of the throne room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

For about the hundredth time Merlin cursed under his breath as the chains binding him refused to respond to his magic. He knew what Morgause had said, but over the past twenty four hours he had still tried at period intervals, alternating spells.

Furious he shook the chains and then tried calling for help…again for about the hundredth time.

If only he had let Arthur follow him...

He was wondering what Arthur was doing. Surely he had realized something was wrong by now. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been here, but he had seen the light starting to come in through the cave entrance then go dark and then come back again so he had to have been here a day. Arthur must have tried looking for him…but how on earth could he find him out here in the woods. Even Merlin didn't know exactly where he was.

If there was some way magically he could lead Arthur to him…but why not? His magic wasn't affecting the chains and keys but he still had it…if he could think of the right spell…

Of course. He had read about it even though he had never cast it. A small orb of light that could guide people who were lost…it should work in this situation. But he didn't know where Arthur was, he reminded himself. He could summon it into Arthur's workshop or house, but then it would lead him through Camelot, completely out in in the open which would be hard to explain…he could always wait for night which were lessen the risk…

But, Merlin reminded himself, there was a lot at stake here. Uther's life was in danger. And as much as he disliked the King he couldn't let Morgause kill him and time was of the essence, she could already have made her first move…

* * *

Gwen sat at her fireplace, staring into the fire, her thoughts seemingly miles away. She had stopped crying but as Gaius sat beside her, watching her, he couldn't help but feel concerned. He was contemplating the wisdom of giving her something to help her sleep when she looked towards him, her face resolute and determined.

"I have to find Merlin."

Gaius nodded. "I'm very worried about him but I don't know where to begin."

"The woods. Arthur-…Arthur said Merlin had gone to the woods to meet Morgause."

"But we have no idea where to start looking. They're very large-"

"I'll follow Morgause. If Merlin is alive and a prisoner, she has to go visit him at some point. I'll follow her to him."

"That would be extremely dangerous."

Gwen's chin tilted up in defiance. "I'm not going to let my husband be executed! He's already out there in the town square being-…" Her voice died. She took a deep breath and continued more calmly, "I have to find Merlin. He can help break Arthur out. Both Arthur and Morgana." She stood to her feet. "It's the best plan we have. I-…what's that?"

Gaius turned to look in the direction she was pointing. Slowly, growing brighter every second, a small ball of light began to appear in the center of the room.

"I don't know," said Gaius, frowning at it. He got up and moved closer to the light. It started to move away to the door.

"It must be some kind of magic," said Gwen. "But who…Merlin!"

"What?"

"Who else could it be?" she exclaimed. "It must be from him!"

"We don't know that," warned Gaius.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Guinevere grabbed her cloak and tied it around her shoulders. "I _have_ to take that chance." She hurried out after the light.

* * *

Most the streets were largely empty since most of the people were crowded in the town square watching the first half of Arthur's punishment, most of them whispering of the execution that would take place tomorrow. Arthur had made friends these past six months and many people respected him, the poorer people grateful for all the kindness he had showed them and the repairs he had done for them so cheaply and in some cases even, where they had been unable to pay, free of charge.

As Gwen hurried along the street, following the light, she could hear the sounds coming from the square. She tried to force it out of her mind. If she could just get to Merlin…he was a wizard…how things had changed these past few days….it seemed so hard to believe. Merlin and Morgana both had magic; Arthur was condemned to death…what a difference twenty four hours could make…

The light led her to the castle gates; it clearly didn't know the word stealth since it just flew past the guards breezily. It caused consternation, they called a superior out and there was much conferring and shouting, but in the commotion Gwen was able to slip by.

The light headed off into the woods. This seemed promising. Merlin had been going into the woods when last seen. It took her deep, much deeper then she had ever been in the forest but she kept on, following it, trying to keep her thoughts in the present and not contemplating what might happen to Arthur tomorrow. She needed him too much to ever consider the thought of losing him.

She tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground, skinning her palms. By the time she sat up and looked for the light she realized it had disappeared. She looked around concerned. There were too many options of where it might have gone. The trees were very thick, it could be behind any one of them, there was a cave over there, it could have gone in there, or gone off behind those rocks that looked as if they led up a small hill-

"Arthur!" The shout broke into her thoughts.

She looked around.

"Arthur! Are you there! It's Merlin! Help! I'm in here!"

Her heart leapt. It was definitely coming from within the cave. It could be a trap for all she knew, but then what would anyone, Morgause included, want with her?

She hurried into the cave.

As she entered the first thing that caught her eye was the large stone alter, and then standing behind it, chained to the wall, was Merlin.

He blinked in surprise, his wide mouth open mid-shout.

"Err…Gwen…I wasn't expecting you," he said, looking strangely embarrassed. "When the light…well I thought Arthur had been the one to…"

"Arthur's in trouble," said Gwen, hurrying over to examine Merlin. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm very thirsty but I'm fine. The keys are over their on the shelf if you could just..."

Gwen hurried over and grabbed them and then coming back over to Merlin, started to unlock him.

"What sort of trouble is Arthur in?" asked Merlin, as his first wrist was freed.

"Uther's sentenced him to be executed tomorrow."

"Why? What for?" asked Merlin, shocked.

"Because he tried to break Morgana out of the dungeons."

"What's _Morgana_ doing in the dungeons?"

"Morgause forced her into using magic in front of Uther."

Merlin shook his head and said, "I've been gone a little over a day, and you all have gotten yourselves into a complete mess."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

Arthur grimaced in pain, his back aching. The cell door was slammed shut and the door locked. His knees had given way and he had sunk to the floor as soon as the guards had let go of him, and he now dragged himself over to the wall and leaned against it on his side.

"How are you?"

He glanced up and looked into the cell across from his. Morgana was standing at the bars looking at him in concern.

"I'll live," he said and then after a moment's thought amended, "Well…actually I won't. But I'll live till the execution tomorrow."

"I heard what your sentence was…I'm so sorry," she said with feeling. "I wish you hadn't gotten involved in this…"

"I'm glad I did. Morgana I-…" They had never really been ones to express their feelings for each other too much. They had teased and joked and fought each other and gotten into so much trouble together when they were little Uther had often joked the he wasn't sure which of the two of them was worse. Arthur wondered now if he had ever told Morgana how much he had loved having her in his family, how glad he was she had been made Uther's ward, how lucky he was to have her as a sister and how much he had loved her. He hoped he had. But it was too late now. She wouldn't understand. If there was one thing he had missed these eight months since he had been forgotten, one thing he really regretted, that one thing was her. "Morgana you mean a lot to the people of Camelot…I wish I could tell you how much."

She was silent for a time as she looked at him, and Arthur closed his eyes, letting the pain and exhaustion radiate through him.

"Those things Morgause said last night," Morgana's voice was quieter now, as if she wanted to make sure the guards would not overhear, "Those things about you and Uther. About you being his son. That's what you said the first time you came into the throne room all those months ago."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, not sure what say but she pressed on,

"You came in and you expected us all to know you. You expected Uther to know you. They said you were crazy but you don't seem crazy." She moved down to sit on the floor so she was on the same level as Arthur and could look at him more directly. "You seem like a very sane man. And I have heard what the knights said about your skill with a sword. And Morgause is clearly not your friend so there's no reason she would say that…you…" Dawning belief swept across her face. "You are Uther's son aren't you?"

They stared at each other one long moment and then Arthur answered simply.

"Yes."

"Oh no…how-…" She shook her head horrified. "How could this happen? This must be magic? But what kind I don't…"

He shook his head warily. "It doesn't matter now. It was magic. Morgause cast a spell; it's why she's the only one who knows who I am. But that's not important now. Morgana," his voice turned urgent, "Listen to me." He pulled himself to his feet. His back screamed in pain but he ignored it as best he could. Leaning his weight against the wall he moved over to the bars and held on to them tightly to keep himself standing. "Morgana, everything Morgause is doing, is to get you on the throne of Camelot."

"What?"

"Listen to me! She means to kill Uther. After Uther is dead either Camelot will fall without a ruler or you will be crowned Queen. Once you are Queen Morgause will try and use you. She'll try and control you. But you can't let her. I have been there with you as you grew into a wise and good woman, and I know that you will make an exceptional Queen. But don't let her turn you into Uther. Don't let her fill you with hatred and anger. Please Morgana. Camelot needs mercy now and you can show that mercy. There can be no more retribution or there will never be an end to it. You must be better than Uther. You must be _different_ from Uther."

* * *

Merlin and Gwen entered Gaius' rooms, only to find he wasn't in them.

"He must be in the castle," said Merlin, "Alright, we can't wait for him, let's go rescue Arthur and Morgana."

"Shouldn't we wait until night?" asked Gwen.

"You were probably right about Morgause coming by to see me soon, only we don't know when. For all we know she could be on her way now. As soon as she knows I've escaped she'll go right for Uther. We can't afford to wait. We rescue everyone and then we go and stop her. Because the moment she sees things aren't going according to plan she'll attack him."

"Alright," Gwen nodded.

They left the physician chambers and hurried across the courtyard and entered the castle. They noticed that the rooms and halls seemed strangle empty except for the occasional patrol which they were able to avoid.

They reached the stairs leading to the dungeons and hurried down them.

The two guards at the bottom jumped to their feet instantly and drew their swords. Merlin raised his hand.

_"Sethreth salvak, gorlmak!"_ The guards fell to the ground and began to snore gently.

Merlin grinned at Gwen who raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow this explains an awful lot about you," she said.

"Gwen! Is that you?" They heard a voice calling from one of the cells.

Merlin bent down and grabbed the cell keys off one of the guards and the two ran towards the voice.

Arthur was lying on his stomach on a long bench, but he now pushed himself into a sitting position, grimacing at the pain.

"Arthur!" exclaimed Gwen, relieved at just the sight of him. "How are you?"

"I've been better. Merlin! Are you alright?"

"Yes," Merlin, unlocked the door to the cell and the two hurried in. "Morgause had taken me prisoner. But Gwen got me out."

"You would get taken prisoner," sighed Arthur, shaking his head.

"Hey! Look who's talking! Where might I ask are you right now?" argued Merlin, crossing his arms and frowning. "It seems to me of the two of us I'm in far better shape."

"Yes, we'll need Gaius to look at your back," said Gwen, raising her voice to interrupt Arthur who had opened his mouth to continue the argument. "Merlin and I can carry you out and-" she looked around at the other cells. "Where's Morgana?"

Arthur's face grew grave. "They took her away. They're having a hearing in the throne room."

Merlin shook his head. "That's not good."

"No," agreed Arthur. "I suspect the only thing holding Morgause back now is she wanted to wait until after my execution. As soon as she hears that I've escaped I suspect she'll make her move against Uther. We have to stop her now."

"Agreed. We'll get you out of the castle and then wait until after the hearing and I'll go after her," said Merlin. "Come on."

"I don't know that I'll be able to get out of the castle that easily," said Arthur ruefully. "My back…I'm not…"

"Uther had him flogged," Gwen explained to Merlin, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Alright…I think I can help," said Merlin. "I can't cure it, but I can make it hurt less." He raised a hand and moved to place it over Arthur's back but Arthur automatically drew back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cast a spell."

"Now how proficient are you with magic, really? I mean, do you know what you're doing?"

Merlin sighed I exasperation. "I've saved your life with it if you'll remember."

"Yes, but then it was directed at those hounds. So you know, if something went wrong with the spell…no harm done."

"Arthur," said Gwen, crossing her arms. "Stop being difficult and let Merlin help you."

Seeing there would be no further complaint, Merlin placed his hand over Arthur's back and muttered a few words.

Arthur could feel the pain fade and his strength return. He rose tentatively to his feet and then took a few steps forward.

"It will only last a short time," warned Merlin. "But it'll get you out of the castle."

Arthur nodded. "Alright let's go."

As the three hurried past the two sleeping guards, Arthur glanced at them and shook his head. "Poor men," he said, "They're the same ones I locked up yesterday. It hasn't been their week."

They moved up the stairway and then ducked into an alcove as they heard footsteps approaching. They heard the steps coming nearer and nearer, and then pass them by. They were just breathing a collective sigh of relief when to their horror they heard the footsteps move down the dungeon stairs. The three burst into a run, just as the alarm was shouted.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

They ran down the hallway and turned into another corridor. They could hear shouting and running and before they were halfway along the room, guards appeared at the end, swords drawn.

"Behind us!" Gwen shouted. Arthur whirled around and saw more soldiers approaching from the other direction.

"Merlin?" said Arthur, wishing he had grabbed a sword off one of the guards in the dungeons. "I'm thinking now might be a good time to let a few more people in on your secret."

Merlin raised his hand just as the first guard approached.

_"Asthrath gorthrith!"_

The man was thrown sideways, banging sharply against the wall and falling to the ground dazed. Arthur lunged forward and picked up the sword just as two more guards approached from either side.

Arthur met one while Merlin took the other. He parried an attack and advanced, trying to force the guard to retreat so as to buy more time for Merlin to clear an exit from the hallway in the other direction.

It was hard to fight a man when you weren't trying to kill him but he wasn't holding back, but Arthur had the advantage of superior training and thankfully the width of the hallway prevented more guards from joining in the attack.

"- magic. Go! Inform the king!"

Arthur's head snapped up as he heard this last being shouted and watched in horror as a guard ran off around a corner.

"Arthur!" He heard Gwen's warning shout just in time and pulled his concentration back to the fight.

"Merlin!" he shouted, as he successfully disarmed the guard. "They're sent someone to Uther! If Morgause finds out…"

_"Sethrerak, corlthiees!" _Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw a flash of light and then heard Merlin shout, "This way's clear!"

Arthur grabbed the guard by the arm and with as much force as he could muster threw him backwards into his advancing comrades.

Gwen grabbed his hand and the two ran after Merlin, stepping round the unconscious guards. They ran up a flight of stairs and through another hallway, before ducking into an empty room. They held their breaths, straining their ears as they heard the footsteps running past them. As soon as the hall outside was clear Gwen turned to the other two,

"Now what?"

"They've sent someone to tell Uther," said Arthur. "He'll be in the throne room. A lot of people will be there for Morgana's hearing. Morgause will be there without a doubt. We can't afford to wait. We have to go after her now, while we still know where both she and Uther are."

Merlin nodded. "Alright."

"But Arthur's hurt," protested Gwen, "We were going to get him out of the castle."

"There's not time," Arthur argued. "She could move against Uther at any moment."

"Yes," agreed Merlin. "His death is her main goal. She won't wait if she thinks we're about to stop her. Besides we don't know how Uther, the knights or the other guards are going to respond when I go in there and start throwing magic at a guest. But I should be able to keep Morgause distracted from Uther. Also if I'm throwing magic at her she'll have to use it to defend herself, which will expose her to Uther and hopefully keep everyone else from attacking us. But it might not. And I can't fight the knights and her at the same time. I need Arthur's help, I would like Arthur there."

"Can you beat her?"

Merlin smiled. "I guess we'll see."

Arthur nodded and grabbed the door handle. He hesitated and then turned to look at Gwen.

"Guinevere, there will probably be a lot of confusion when we go in there."

"If you're going to tell me to stay someplace safe-" said Gwen, her eyes flashing dangerously.

But Arthur interrupted hastily. "No. Actually I was going to say if you wait right outside until everything started and then sneak in during the confusion and find Morgana and get her away from the throne room and out of the castle…that would be good. Even if we successfully stop Morgause we don't know what Uther will do to Morgana. If she can escape in the confusion that would be best."

"Oh." Gwen nodded. "I'll try."

Arthur smiled. He kissed her and then pulled open the door.

* * *

Standing on either side of the open entrance to the throne room, hidden from view, Merlin and Arthur exchanged a glance. From inside they could hear the guard giving a hasty report to Uther and hushed murmurings from the other people within.

"Sorcery!" Was the one word they heard Uther say, his voice furious and then they nodded to each other.

Merlin and Arthur entered the throne room. Morgana stood near the center. Several knights and nobles stood on both sides and Merlin caught sight of Gaius. Uther seemed to have just risen to his feet from his throne and the guard stood a little ways off from him.

For one desperate moment they looked around, trying to find Morgause while their entrance was noticed and the first shock ran through the room.

Then Merlin saw her. She had retreated behind a pillar on the left side of the chamber out of sight from most of the room. Her hand was raised and pointed at Uther.

Merlin took one moment to register this and assume that she must have figured he had escaped and was in the castle after hearing the guard's report that sorcery was being used to help Arthur's escape, and she must have realized she had little time left and decided to make her move.

Their eyes met from one split second and she flashed him one look of sheer fury and then her eyes whipped back to Uther.

He saw her mouth move.

His mind reached for the first spell it could think of. _"Neethmay Halreena!"_

A bolt of light shot from Morgause's fingers just as Merlin finished speaking. The light struck the invisible barrier just as it formed, feet away from Uther, causing a small explosion.

Merlin grinned at Arthur. "She probably wishes she hadn't taught me that spell now."

"We have might have some problems here…" muttered Arthur. Merlin glanced around.

The light and the explosion had been seen, but since Morgause had been behind the pillar, only Merlin had been seen casting magic. The knights were drawing their swords while Morgause turned her full attention towards Merlin.

"Get behind me," Arthur ordered, "We'll try and move slowly over towards Morgause. You concentrate on her. I'll take the knights."

Sir Leon and two other knights advanced just as Arthur saw fire erupt from Morgause's hand. He saw Merlin push it aside as it flew through the air and then Arthur was forced to fully concentrate on his own battle.

He parried Leon's first attack and kicked out at the second knight. The man dodged but was thrown off balance by the unexpected attack, which give Arthur a chance to knock the sword out of his hand and whirl around to meet an attack from the third man. Leon attacked again and Arthur dodged and rolled, coming up beside Merlin who was steadily moving forward, meeting Morgause's attacks and throwing back some of his own.

Several knights had made a protective circle around Uther. Morgause seemed to have been noticed now but no one seemed to know which sorcerer to attack and so were holding back. Arthur took the time to look towards where Morgana had been standing. He hoped her absence meant she and Gwen were now making their way out of the castle.

Sir Leon attacked again. Arthur parried and then responded with an attack of his own, trying to force Leon back, away from Merlin. A knight moved in on Arthur's left, forcing him to move right. The knight pressed the attack on the left, forcing Arthur to retreat further. Suddenly he was cut off from Merlin. Two more knights were coming towards him, making returning in the direction he had just come impossible.

His sword clashed with Leon's and Arthur used the leverage to push the man into the knight attacking from the left and then Arthur threw himself forward, going into a roll and making it back onto his feet near one of the left hand pillars.

It was when he heard Morgause's voice that the idea came to him. On impulse he moved to the other side of the pillar and looked about.

His roll had taken him two pillars past where Morgause stood and her back was turned to him, her complete concentration focused on Merlin.

Without pausing to think, Arthur ran towards her. She heard his footsteps in the last moment and she turned around abruptly to face him. She opened her mouth to say something and Arthur plunged his sword into her chest.

She stood for one moment her face contorting in pain or anger, he wasn't sure which, and then she fell to her knees and then onto the ground, her blood seeping onto the floor.

"Arthur look out!"

He heard Merlin's shout and turning round tried to leap out of the way but he was too slow, maybe because his back was beginning to ache and his arms were beginning to feel heavy.

He felt a blinding pain as the sword slashed along his side. Automatically he moved his hand to the wound and then drew it back to see the blood coating his fingers. Several drops of blood dripped off, falling to the ground, mixing with Morgause's on the floor.

Sir Leon raised his sword and attacked again and this time Arthur met it in time, but he already knew he was in trouble. It wasn't just the new wound; whatever spell Merlin had cast on his back was wearing off.

He backed up, moving away, Sir Leon pressing the attack.

Arthur's back hit one of the pillars and he let out of a yell of pain. Leon brought his sword down and Arthur was just barely able to raise his own to meet it. Too weak to try and push off from the pillar, Arthur slowly slid further and further down the pillar under the force of Leon's attacks as the knight brought his sword down again and again on Arthur's.

Merlin was moving to help, but stopped as movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Weakly raising her hand, fighting death with every breath, Morgause slowly raised her hand and pointed it towards Uther. Merlin saw her slowly, painfully, begin to mouth the magic words…

Instinctively Merlin reacted. _"Asalthlak!" _He waved towards the sword, still lying on the floor, Arthur had disarmed from one of the knights and it flew across the room, lodging itself in Morgause. Her hand fell to the ground, lifeless.

Arthur was practically on the floor now, his back supported by the pillar. Every bone in his body was either screaming in pain or feeling like deadweight. He could feel his sword arm growing weaker and a small, detached part of his mind estimated that one more attack from Leon and it would all be over.

Leon raised his sword. Arthur could see it coming in his mind's eye and he knew there was nothing he would be able to do. His own death flashed for one moment in front of him and Leon started to move. And then-

"Stop!"

Weakly Arthur turned to look at the source of the order and saw Uther, pushing past the knights that had been protecting him. He looked horrified.

Too tired and too exhausted to care, unable to keep it in his grasp, Arthur dropped his sword to the floor. If Uther wanted to spare him now, so he could come up with some elaborate death later, there was nothing he could do about it. He closed his eyes. Let his father do whatever he wanted with him, he was too tired to fight.

"Your Majesty what-" began Leon and then his voice faltered. He took a step back away from Arthur, looking at him with an expression of mingled horror, confusion and guilt. And then he was dropping to one knee and he was begging Arthur's forgiveness.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

Arthur blinked. His brain felt sluggish through the fog.

He could hear voices all around him from the onlookers, together with frantic whisperings.

He could hear Uther's voice, strained and broken, "What have I done….Gaius! Gaius help him!"

But Gaius was already moving towards Arthur, crouching down over him, examining the wound at his side. Arthur grunted in pain as the physician's fingers brushed the gash.

"If I get it cleaned and closed soon he should be alright," said Gaius. "Merlin! Help carry him to my chambers."

Merlin moved towards Arthur.

"Seize that man!" Uther ordered angrily. "He's a sorcerer! Who knows what part he has had to play in all this!"

Sir Leon was still in a state of daze as he contemplated how nearly he had come to killing Arthur, but the order penetrated his confusion and he grabbed Merlin's arm, holding up his sword at the ready should he try anything.

With a scream of pain, harnessing any strength he had left, Arthur lunged forward and grabbed his sword and holding it up, pointing it at Sir Leon. It shook violently and half the time it probably wasn't even in the direction of the knight, but Arthur was too far gone to care.

"Let…him…go," he said icily.

Staring down at the prince he had almost killed Leon didn't wait for orders from Uther. He let Merlin go.

Arthur dropped the sword and fell backwards, but Gaius was there to catch him and gently lower him back against the pillar.

"Merlin, Leon," said Gaius, "Help me carry him move him now!"

"I will do it," said Uther.

Arthur turned to look at his father, who had moved very close now. And suddenly all the anger he thought had died away in the past months surged back, coursing through him and he just wanted to get away from him.

"No!" he blurted out, fighting through both the pain and rage in an attempt to achieve some coherency. "Merlin and Leon will help me."

"Arthur…" Uther looked completely shattered. "Arthur please…I didn't know…I didn't remember…how could I have forgotten my own son…" He held a hand up to his eyes for a minute, hiding them from view.

Arthur tried to find the words to say he wasn't angry because he had forgotten him, but he was too tired and gave it up.

"Come," said Gaius, "We need to move him now."

Both Merlin and Leon glanced towards Uther but the king seemed frozen in place by his own heartache and the two moved forward. Each taking one of Arthur's arms, they lifted him up, eliciting a yell of pain from him. Between the two of them they carried his weight as he gritted his teeth, and they half carried, half lead him out of the throne room, Gaius hurrying after.

Uther stood in the middle of the room. He knew everyone around was watching him. He knew they were waiting for him to do or say something. But he couldn't. He felt incapable of even walking out of the room after Arthur.

Arthur. His own son. Ygraine's son. He had arrested him. Beaten him. And ordered his execution. Thank every power of good that had ever been, that he had remembered him before it had been carried out.

Eight months. How…how could he have forgotten his own son for eight months…how could everyone…

Sorcery. There was no question about it.

Clinching his fist in anger, Uther felt a burning desire to kill whoever was responsible.

Once again sorcery had sought to take everything from him, and the thought of how nearly it been successfully this time made his blood run cold.

Morgana…that boy, Merlin…Arthur's servant…he had been Arthur's servant! He could easily have been responsible for this!

But what of…

He turned to look at the dead body of Morgause as more memories began to flood back to mind. She had come to the castle hadn't she? She had challenged Arthur to a duel. She had lured him away with promises about his mother. And then she told him the truth of Ygraine's death.

Now she showed up again, telling lies to win her way into the castle.

Merlin had been fighting her and Arthur had killed her.

Whatever part Merlin had in all this, Uther felt sure Morgause was also responsible.

"Your Majesty!"

Uther glanced up to see three palace guards marching in, Guinevere and Morgana between them.

One of the guards bowed. "We caught the Lady Morgana attempt to escape the castle; her maidservant seems to have been helping her."

Morgana raised her chin defiantly, and then seemed to falter as her mind, which had up till now been solely focused on the escape, turned to Uther and memories began to emerge.

But Uther wasn't looking at Morgana. He was looked at Guinevere a completely unreadable expression crossing his face.

Gwen didn't seem to have thought of it yet. She was looking around the throne room desperately. Her eyes took in the fallen Morgause and the blood around the pillar Arthur had fallen against and registering no sight of her husband among the people around.

She looked up at Uther and without a single trace of fear demanded, "Where's Arthur? What have you done to him?"

Uther continued to look, his mouth working silently. Gwen shifted uncomfortably and then a look of dawning comprehension crossed her face. She took an involuntary step back and exclaimed, "Oh!"

"Your married him," was the first thing Uther said.

Gwen now was speechless.

Slowly, Uther turned to one of the knights. "Sir Helrid. Please take Guinevere to see her husband in Gaius' chambers."

At the word 'husband' Gwen blushed furiously, but concern winning over all else she asked, "Is he hurt?"

"Yes," said Uther, avoiding looking at her. "But Gaius says he will be fine. Helrid?"

The knight glanced between the two of them and then nodded. Walking over to Gwen he gave a strange nod of the head as if unsure how he should greet her and then led her out from the throne room.

"What has happened?" Morgana asked Uther, as soon as the two had left. "Arthur's your son. Suddenly I remember everything…I…" her voice faltered as she noticed the expression on Uther's face.

"Sorcery!" he thundered. "Sorcery is responsible for this! Something which we now know you to possess. How long have you practiced witchcraft? When you were plead for that druid boy's life? When you argued with me to spare that blacksmith, Tom? How long have you been secretly working behind my back with the enemies of Camelot?"

"What?" Morgana's tempered flared. "You yourself admitted to being wrong about Gwen's father! I didn't choose magic! Don't you know what I have been through, with the nightmares, with the knowledge of what you would do to me if you ever found out! Do you think I would want any of that? I have never worked against you save when your minded, tyrannical prejudices demanded action!"

"Silence! ...Take her back to the dungeon," said Uther after a pause, his tone ringing with fury.

Hastily the guards nodded, and took her away.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

Leon and Merlin lowered Arthur down on to the couch and stepped back as Gaius came over with a basin of water and a cloth and began to clean the wound. He handed Arthur a cup of something.

"Here, drink this. It should full some of the pain."

Arthur drank and then leaned his head back again the couch with a sigh.

"I don't understand…" said Leon, shaking his head. "He's…"

"The Prince," said Merlin, himself still dazed. "The Prince of Camelot."

"And he can still hear you, you know," muttered Arthur through clenched teeth.

"Sire," said Leon, "I beg your forgiveness again. I almost killed you I-"

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"Merlin," said Gaius, "Can you fetch me that vial over there…thank you. I'm afraid sire this is going to sting a little."

Arthur let out a cry of pain, as Gaius applied an ointment to the wound.

"Look on the bright side Arthur," said Merlin, attempting to distract him. "It's a good thing you're really a prince because you made a rotten blacksmith."

Arthur gave a snort that sounded somewhere between laughter and pain.

There was a knock on the door and Sir Helrid entered, followed by Gwen. She ran over to the couch and knelt down on the side opposite Gaius.

"Arthur," she looked down at the cut on his side. "Oh no…"

"It should be fine Gwen," said Gaius soothingly. "He's weak at the moment from blood loss but there should not be any permanent harm done save for a few new scars."

Gwen took ahold of Arthur's hand. He smiled at her but seemed unable to say anything.

"I need you to move on to your stomach," instructed Gaius. "I need to look at your back."

For the next hour, Gaius cleaned and closed Arthur's wounds. Fairly early on Arthur had passed out from exhaustion or pain, Merlin wasn't sure which. Gwen stayed by his side and the two knights stood a little ways off watching.

Merlin fetched things for Gaius and helped when he was needed, but most of the time his brain was screaming at him in shock.

Arthur…Arthur Pendragon. Arthur was prince. Arthur was his destiny. Albion was his destiny. He knew things were looking bad at the moment. He had exposed himself as a warlock in front of Uther and half the court, and despite the fact that Arthur had temporarily prevented his arrest he doubted that that could continue for long. From the way Gwen shifted uncomfortably every time she looked at the knights or someone said something about Arthur's true identity, he suspected there would be problems there too. And who knew what would happen with Morgana. Or, he realized, remembering she had supposed to have been with Gwen, where she even was now.

But despite all the problems that seemed to have risen up, he felt at peace in a way he hadn't felt for eight months. He knew what he was supposed to do. He knew his destiny. And he knew he could make a difference.

* * *

Arthur woke up feeling woozy. His body ached all over but there was none of the blinding pain he had been experiencing before losing consciousness. Gwen was sitting on the floor, her head lying on the couch, sleeping. The sun was shining through the windows and judging from the brightness he suspected he had slept through to the next day.

He couldn't see Merlin anywhere or Sir Leon and Helrid, but Gaius was moving around the room quietly, putting things away.

Trying not to wake Gwen, Arthur slowly got up and crossed over to Gaius. He tapped the man on the shoulder and then gesturing towards Gwen to show why he wanted to be quiet he led the man over to the door and then out into to the courtyard. He was surprised to see two knights outside standing guard on either side of the door. They bowed to him. It felt so strange after so long. These had…still where? his friends once. They had been his knights. Now Arthur didn't know what they were.

He moved a little farther away from the two men and then asked Gaius, "Why are they here?"

Gaius heaved a heavy sigh. "Supposedly to protect you. But I suspect they are here to keep an eye on Merlin."

"What?" Arthur asked alarmed.

"I tried to persuade him he should try and escape the city but he wouldn't. He said now that he finally remembers it is his job to protect you he's not going throw it away and run."

"His job to protect me?" asked Arthur raising an eyebrow.

"Yes….he's also concerned," added Gaius after a pause, "Of how accepting you will be of his magic now, now that you are a prince again."

Arthur paused and then sighed. "I think I was always a prince…no matter how many times I wished I wasn't these past months." He shook his head. And then he remembered another concern. "Where's Morgana?" At Gaius' troubled expression, he pressed, "What?"

"Uther had her put back in the dungeons."

"No!"

"I am afraid so. He came during the night to sit by you," said Gaius. "Thankfully I had already persuaded Merlin to go up to bed or the sight of him might have led Uther to order his arrest at once. You have to understand what a shattering experience this is for...your father . All of us are still reeling…remembering who you really are. But it's more than that. We had a new set of memories replacing everything involving you, and now we have to readjust. It's very confusing. And your father…the realization of how close he nearly came to killing you…it's shaken him deeply and magic was involved…and Morgause…"

"Has nothing to do with Morgana! Anymore then with Merlin! All magic isn't the same and it's time Uther learned that! He has for years been blaming all magic for one evil action and it's time it stopped!"

"Morgause was Morgana's sister," explained Gaius simply.

"What?" Arthur blinked.

"Yes. The first time Morgause came and challenged you to the duel? I figured out who she was then and told Uther. The fact that she was involved in this and now he's found out about Morgana's powers…it looks bad for Morgana. Try and understand it from his perspective. Morgana has always been very important to him. Then you are removed from his mind and she becomes doubly so. She becomes everything. And then she commits what Uther views as the ultimate betrayal. But he still loved her so deeply. And now you are returned to him and he's horrified at his own actions towards you, and left feeling even more confused about Morgana…and understandably is made further suspicious by her and Morgause's connection."

Arthur stared at Gaius for a long minute. "Does Morgana know?"

"No. I don't believe so."

Arthur nodded. "I'm going to talk to my father."

"I don't know if now is a good time," warned Gaius, noticing the look in Arthur's eyes.

"Maybe not. But it's long overdue."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

Arthur found Uther on the castle ramparts, looking out over Camelot. As he heard Arthur's footsteps he turned around and his grave expression disappeared into a smile.

"Arthur," he said warmly. "I'm glad you're better. I was so worried. I can't tell you how much having you back again…"

"We need to talk," said Arthur sternly.

Uther paused and then nodded. "Yes. I know. Your marriage to Guinevere. I have been giving it a lot of thought. I realize I can't fault her under the circumstances, she didn't know what she was doing…and I did technically give you permission to marry her. But you do also have to understand why there's a problem, she's isn't-"

"I'm not talking about Gwen. That is not up discussion," cut in Arthur. "She is my wife and I love her. You will accept me with her, or not at all."

Uther looked surprised as Arthur's outburst. "I understand you're probably angry with me. I forgot you. I hope though you understand that that was not my fault. That was magic. And I ordered your execution…" he placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Please Arthur. You have to believe, that if there was any way I could change what I tried to do to you-"

"And what about Morgana?" Arthur interrupted.

Uther blinked and then sighed. "There is a lot to consider now. Her possible involvement in what happened has to be looked into."

"Morgana had no hand in this."

"Whether that is true or not," said Uther, raising his voice to talk over Arthur. "She is a sorceress. She has magic!"

"Have you learned _nothing_!" Arthur raged, his tone one of furry. He brushed his father's hand off his shoulder and stepped back. "Has what has happened taught you nothing? Morgana isn't evil! Magic isn't evil!"

"How can you say that?" snapped Uther. "After what it put us through these past months! After it took you from me!"

"Morgause did that! But she wasn't alone. You see father I learned a lot these eight months. I've learned magic isn't inherently evil! I've learned good people have it and use it for good ends. And I've learned people don't always choose magic, sometimes magic chooses them! But you did, didn't you father? You chose magic? You chose magic at my birth and that cost my mother her life."

"Arthur," said Uther exasperated. "We discussed this the first time Morgause came here. She was lying to you then!"

"No! She wasn't! I went to the druids!"

"What?" Uther blinked.

"I sought help from them when I first woke up and no one knew who I was!"

"You sought help from enemies of this kingdom?" Uther asked, angrily.

"Yes. They had magic and I hoped they could tell me what might have happened and how to break the spell and they did. You see Morgause did cast the spell, but she couldn't have done it, if my life hadn't been created with magic. Everything she told me, everything the vision my mother told me, that was true. She could do this because of you! You don't hate magic because it's evil. You hate magic because of what _you did_. You hate yourself and so kill innocent people! Innocent men, women and children, because you can't admit to yourself my mother's blood is on your hands!"

"Remember who you are speaking too!" raged Uther, stepping threateningly up close to Arthur.

Shaking his head, Arthur pushed him away hard, back against the rampart walls.

"I don't care anymore!" Arthur yelled. "I'm done! I spent so many years trying to make you proud of me. But I'm not proud of you. You have created hatred and fear in this kingdom because of _your_ mistake. And now you throw Morgana in the dungeons? She loves you! She has loved you since she was a little girl! And you will turn her against you! She is proud and she is passionate! And if you do this she _will_ hate you!"

"Arthur-"

"No you will listen to me! You think Morgana chose sorcery? You think she chose something she knew would make you hate her? Something that would turn you against her? You think, as the king's ward, she would choose something, which if discovered, would put her life in mortal danger? Morgana was everything you had when you could not remember me and you were everything she had! And yet you threw in the dungeons when she needed you! Are you so blind as to think she really wanted to betray you? And you know Morgana. You have raised her almost her entire life. You know there is a great capacity for good in her. She is not Morgause! She is not evil! She is just another innocent person who you will destroy in one way or another and then blame on magic _once again _so you can live a lie and not confess to what _you_ have done!"

Arthur stopped and took a deep breath. He had been shouting near the end and the words now hung between the two men. Uther stood in silence, staring at Arthur, his expression unreadable. Arthur held his gaze for one moment longer and then turned and walked away.

* * *

Morgana stood at the back of her cell. She was staring unseeingly at the wall. Her mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts and contradictions.

When she had first been placed back in the cell yesterday she had been furious. With her full memories restored she raged against Uther. It was the same kind of rage she had felt at Gwen's father's death, the kind that had led her to conspire on Uther's assignation with those men. She had regretted it at the time but now she felt as if could gladly kill Uther herself.

But as night fell and it got later, Arthur's words kept coming back to her:

_But don't let her turn you into Uther. Don't let her fill you with hatred and anger. Please Morgana…You must be better than Uther. You must be different then Uther._

And she remembered something else to. She remembered how much less anger she had had towards Uther these past eight months. How different their relationship had been. As his heir, she had strived to understand him better, and she had, hadn't she? He had shared more of himself and she had better understood him. But it had been more than. She had wanted his approval more. She had striven harder to make him proud of her. Why was it they had been different with one another? Was it because with the daunting task before her of one day succeeding him, she had better understood the necessity of a strong ruler and the importance of obedience to him?

No… she knew that wasn't it.

Maybe it was because when it was just the two of them…they had each tried a little harder.

The memories of the past eight months fought with her anger throughout the night. Early morning came on and she was still emotionally confused. One minute remembering how kind he had been to her these eight months and to a little girl, devastated at her father's death, coming to a strange castle to be his ward and the next recalling how he had looked and sounded as he ordered her to be returned to the dungeons.

She heard the key turning in the lock and turned around to look. But it wasn't the guard opening the cell door. It was Uther. He swung open the door and came towards her. A foot away he stopped. She couldn't decipher his expression. He remained silent, looking at her for a long moment and then he whispered,

"Morgana…" His voice broke, his body seemed to shake and he fell to his knees. And then Uther wept.

Morgana stood looking down on him, feeling cold and distant. He looked so broken, so shattered. For a moment she felt nothing. And then her heart softened. She knelt down before him, and she embraced him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

Arthur walked into the physician chambers, looking about. Merlin was doing some cleaning for Gaius, but otherwise there was no one else there.

"Where's Gwen?" asked Arthur.

Merlin, who hadn't noticed him coming in, gave a jump and dropped a bowl. Automatically using magic he stopped it an inch from hitting the floor and then looking sheepishly over at Arthur, he grabbed it and placed it on the table.

"I think she went back to your…er…her…the house?" he finished lamely. "She said she didn't know what she should do."

Arthur wanted to go find her immediately, but something about Merlin's expression told him he should clear things up with him first.

Coming over to the table he took he seat on a bench.

Merlin shifted uncomfortable. He coughed, tapped his foot and then said,

"So…Prince Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Sire?"

"Uh-huh"

"My lord?"

Arthur shrugged.

"Could have told me," added Merlin.

"I did," Arthur pointed out.

"Sure, one time. Whilst acting like a complete nutter while you were trying to convince us…"

"Besides it's not like you have been entirely opened and honest the entire time I've known you," said Arthur dryly.

Merlin looked guilty away.

"You don't have to worry you know," Arthur added.

"What?"

"About my father. Gaius told me you think it's your job to protect me."

"Well it sort of is. Big Dragon told me. Very trust worthy fellow."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Clearly he and Merlin would have to have some discussions in the next few days. But now wasn't the time for that.

"Alright, well then maybe it is. I've certainly seen enough of your power to feel safer at the idea. So you can protect me from everything else. But it's my job to protect you from Uther. And I swear to you Merlin, I will."

Merlin nodded. Then he grinned. "I'm still going to find the image of you trying to blacksmith, funny for a very very long time."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry Arthur," said Merlin, more seriously. "I should have realized something was wrong. I should have believed you."

"Merlin," said Arthur, "I can't begin to imagine what it's like to have a completely new set of memoires in your head that you have no reason to disbelieve, other than that a complete stranger shows up and claims to be royalty. Of course you didn't believe me."

"But I should have known somehow. And Morgause…I should never have trusted her."

"Merlin, it wouldn't have stopped her. She made that clear when she took you prisoner."

"Still…I could have stopped her sooner. Gotten you remembered sooner…"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "I wouldn't have wanted it sooner…I didn't really want it at all to tell you the truth. Now that's it's happened…it's going to take some getting used to again…but I think it will be alright in the end."

"What broke the spell?" asked Merlin, as Arthur got to his feet. "All of sudden…I just remembered you…"

"According to the druids, the spell would only be broken by Morgause's and my blood mixing, followed by her death," Arthur shrugged. "Our blood must have mixed when I was standing over her body and Leon stabbed me."

"You talked to the druids?" asked Merlin, surprised.

"Well yes. I knew I needed magical advice, and I didn't know I had powerful sorcerer making my bed every day," Arthur ginned at him. "I need to go find Gwen…but first…I want you to thank you. You were my friend when I wasn't a prince, when I had nothing to offer and nowhere to turn. That friendship has meant more to me than any other I have ever had."

With that, Arthur left.

Sometime later, after Gaius had returned and the two were starting to get lunch ready, they heard Uther's voice outside the door, ordering the two knights that had been standing guard there to go away and then the king entered. He looked tired and worn but determined.

He came into the room and walked towards Merlin. He opened his mouth and then glanced over at Gaius.

"I would like to speak to Merlin alone," he said.

Gaius glanced between the two of them and then shook his head. "No."

Uther blinked.

Gaius came over and stood beside Merlin. "Merlin has done nothing since coming here but save Camelot and protect Arthur, not to mention yourself on more than a few occasions despite the fact that if you ever found out you would have him executed for it. I don't know where this Kingdom would be if it were not for him."

Uther sighed deeply. "I am beginning to realize that. I already know I owe him for the fact I have my son again…he fought Morgause in the throne room…knowing what it would mean…" He rubbed a tired hand over his eyes and then he held it out to Merlin.

Tentatively, glancing over at an equally surprised Gaius, Merlin took it.

"I will try," promised Uther.

* * *

Arthur hurried down the streets. More people than his immediate friends and family were confused by the returning memories of the king's son. He saw many groups of people crowded together, talking animatedly to one another. Whenever someone noticed him, the talking heated up with excitement.

A few people seemed on the verge of approaching him, but he was moving fast. His body had a dull ache and he felt dead tired, but he was also determined on finding Gwen before he rested.

He came to their house and hurried in. She was sitting at the table, looking, unseeingly, into the empty fireplace. She was preoccupied and didn't hear him come in until he spoke her name.

She jumped to her feet and turned to look at him.

"Arthur! I mean…Sire I-"

"No." said Arthur firmly, "There's going to be no 'sires', 'my lords' or 'your highness'. You're my wife Gwen and you've been calling me Arthur for the past eight months…."

"But you really are the Prince!"

"I did give you fair warning of that," he pointed out.

"Well yes, but I thought you were just crazy and delusional."

"And isn't it better now that you know I'm not?" he took a step towards her but she backed away, shaking her head.

"I loved you…Arthur."

"I love you."

"Before…when you stayed here during the tournament…you're leaving was hard. It was hard to watch you go, knowing how I felt about you, knowing the world of possibilities that might never be opened to us but that I knew, in my heart, would have been wonderful. And knowing that I might never have a chance to tell you how important you were to me. But now that I've had you…losing you will be that much harder."

"You're not going to lose me." Arthur came up to her and took hold of her. "I told you that when I asked you to marry me. That I would never let you be taken from me."

"But Uther-"

"You're either my princess, or I'm your blacksmith. I won't accept anything else."

"Arthur…"

"If you don't want to be Princess of Camelot we can go away Gwen. We can live in a village. We never have to come back here."

"You would do that?"

"Any life with you is the happiest life I can imagine."

"Arthur." She kissed him. "I feel the same about life with you. Any life."

They kissed again, and this time to not pull away from several minutes.

"Your father is going to be so furious," she laughed shortly later, after they have separated.

"Well I think I've given him some other things to be furious at me about," shrugged Arthur. "And he did technically give me permission to marry you."

"I still can't believe I married a prince," she shook her head.

Arthur smiled. "It was the best thing that ever could have happened to Camelot."

"Arthur…" she said slowly, "There's something…I should tell you."

"What?"

"It's…well are you sure?" She looked up at him. "You married me when…you were a blacksmith. You're a prince now. I would understand…and wouldn't hold you to something you did when you believed you would never have you real life back-"

"Gwen," Arthur cut in. "My life with you is my real life. No matter if it's led in a blacksmith workshop or in a castle."

She nodded. "Then I want to tell you. I'm having a baby Arthur."

His jaw dropped opened.

"I tried to tell you earlier," she hurried on. "But Merlin interrupted us and I-"

He kissed her.

Sometime later, as they were sitting side by side in front of the fireplace, Arthur's arm around her, she smiled up at him and whispered into his ear,

"I love you Arthur Pendragon."

The End

* * *

_AN: I cannot not thank everyone nearly enough for all the kind reviews you gave this story and how incredibly positive they all were. So many of you reviewed every chapter or said such amazingly encouraging things! I wanted to thank you all by name but there were just so many of you! Thank you again, very very much._

_I hope the ending satisfied._


	38. Sequel Up!

Posting an update to alert any readers that are interested, that I've recently started posting the sequel to this story:

'Elaine of Shalott': In an effort to end his war against magic, Uther invites a delegation of druids to Camelot. But someone doesn't want peace. And Arthur will soon see how bad the future could be without it.

If you're interested, please check it out!


End file.
